Withered Pages
by Battygirl
Summary: L never thought there was more to life than justice and work-not to mention the candy. But, what if, he could have all the candy he wanted? And what would he do if his candy was taken away? LxOC, MikamixOC, RaitoxOC, MattxOC. rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I own the characters. I only own Ame--and all other characters related to Ame--Kaguma owns Kashira--and any characters related to Kashira--and BlankPageattheBackofaBook and I kinda co-own a character at the end of the story who I shall not reveal till much later...so yeah...hope ya like it!!**

* * *

"Kashira, koibito," Raito began as he walked into his room, "And Ame...I want to show you something..."

"Okay, but before you do _anything_," Ame began in an angry tone, "Just remember that it's _Kashira_ here, who'd rather see you naked...I can't tell you _why_...but it's _her_ not...me...so if that's what this is about...I'm outta here."

Raito glared at her.

"Shut up, Ame," he growled, "The only reason you're even _here_ right now is because you're my Kashira's best friend..."

Ame rolled her eyes, but didn't stop walking and accidentally bumped into Raito.

"GAH!!" she shrieked, wiping her hand on her pant's leg.

She gasped as she glanced behind Raito and screamed as she saw this creature, floating on his bed and eating an apple. It looked like some Gothic angel...only more devilish...

"What's the matter with you?" Raito gazed at her in surprise.

He glanced from her fearful gaze to Ryuk when it all clicked.

"You can see Ryuk..." he breathed in amazement, "Demu...doshite...?"

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk," Ryuk laughed.

"Ryuk..." Raito glanced at the creature.

"Raito-kun, who the hell are you talking--" Kashira began as she picked up a black book on Raito's desk, before gasping in shock, "The hell is that?!"

"Well...you touched the notebook..." Raito concluded as he glanced at the book in Kashira's hands before turning back to Ryuk, "but how can she see you?"

"Well, I figured this day would come," Ryuk laughed, "See, we Shinigami hear that centuries ago, this human died shortly after making the eye trade with a Shinigami to save his wife...and we've heard that the eyes have passed down through the generations of his family...Never thought I'd meet a human who was _born_ with Shinigami eyes."

"Shinigami eyes?" Ame reiterated fearfully, "What are you talking about? What _are_ you?!"

"He's a Shinigami..." Raito replied as he gazed at the floor, "What's this eye trade you spoke of Ryuk?"

"Well, when a Shinigami and a human make this deal," Ryuk explained, "The human can gain the eyes of a Shinigami which allows them to see the name and lifespan of anyone not in possession of a Death Note. However, normally, the human's lifespan would be cut in half; obviously shortening their life."

"She can see peoples' names?" Raito turned to Ame in shock, "Can you see my time of death?"

Ame shook her head.

"But I see your name...'Ya...ga...mi...Raito'..." Ame shook as she read the name above his head.

"Raito-kun," Kashira began, "What did that 'thing'--"

"Ryuk," Ryuk interrupted, "It's really very rude for you to keep calling me 'that thing', ne?"

"Gomen," Kashira bowed politely, "What did 'Ryuk' mean when he talked about that Death Note...that when someone with those eyes can't see someone's time of death, they have one? What does that mean?"

Raito smiled.

"Well, Kashira, koibito," he began, "That's why I brought you here."

He stood before them with his evil smirk. "Kira desu."

Ame stepped back instantly. She'd always been on L's side. Kira was a murderer--hence his name. And to think; her best friend's _boyfriend_ was a killer! She always knew this kid wasn't right in the head!!

"Now you listen here, you little bitch," he pointed to Ame.

"Raito-kun!" Kashira hissed, smacking his hand away.

"Gomen ne, Kashira," he turned to her, "I'd nearly forgotten you two were friends." He turned back to Ame, "Listen to me. You're gonna help me kill L."

"Demu!" Ame protested.

"Don't start," Raito grabbed the notebook, "Or I'll kill you myself. Any person's name I write in this notebook will die at the time I specify."

Ame didn't _dare_ challenge that.

"So, let's try this again," Raito smirked, "You're gonna help me kill L, or I'll kill you. We'll be able to find him at some point and when we do...all you have to do is give me his name...isn't that nice?"

Ame shivered but nodded. She had no choice...and besides...what were the odds that she'd meet _the_ L in the near future...right?

* * *

Ame sighed in angst, her long, brown hair whipping behind her in its braid. Her chocolate eyes gazed up at the endless sky as American rock music blared from her headset. Her i-pod was light in the pocket of her Capri pants. The hood of the sweat shirt she wore underneath her T-shirt bounced against her neck and shoulder blades as she walked beside her friends, Kashira and Raito and a newcomer to their group, Ryuuga Hideki.

Kashira's bright, long blonde hair played with the wind as she hugged Raito--her boyfriend. Her long, red skirt danced around her legs and her corset brought about a slight blush from Raito as she hugged him tight. Raito ran a hand through his tan hair and laughed a little. He was a really strict guy most of the time--okay all of the time--and Ame tired of him easily. He held a bag under his arm as they walked to the tea shop close by. He and Ryuuga had just finished up a tennis match. During the match, Kashira had bet her twenty bucks that Raito would win--Ame bet against him and on Ryuuga. Of course, Raito had won and now Ame was out twenty dollars...money that _would_ have gone to a new music player.

She sighed miserably again and glanced uneasily over at Ryuuga. His cold, soulless eyes had settled upon her, unblinking. Ame shuddered. He had, overall, a slightly frightening look to him. He crouched rather than walked. His voice was monotonous and those eyes...those cold, dead eyes...Glancing up near his head, she took notice of the name. It didn't read 'Ryuuga Hideki'. No...there was a different name...What was worse...Kashira made it a point to tell her that, during the college entrance ceremonies, he'd revealed himself to be L..._L_!! The detective who was out to catch Kira and the man she'd have to help kill...

"Daijôbu ka?" he brought her from her thoughts with that somber tone.

She jumped when she noticed him standing in front of her; his face just inches from her own.

"D-Daijôbu," she blushed back.

She made to move away and gasped when he pulled her back into his chest. He placed his other hand on her shoulder and held her as he buried his nose against her neck. Ame blushed, but didn't thrash; fearing further actions as he took a few deep breaths.

"Mmm..." he purred, as he nuzzled her, "You smell like candy."

"Anou..." she blushed, "Ame desu..."

"Her _name_ is Ame," Kashira explained as Ryuuga tentatively tried to lick Ame's cheek.

The tired looking man released her as a faint, faint pink just barely tinted his cheeks.

* * *

"Anou...Ryuuga's a very interesting name..." Ame began, "like that actor, ne?"

"Hai," Ryuuga replied nonchalantly and with a shrug as he glanced at Light and Kashira.

"So...how sure are you that Raito-san is Kira?" she asked carefully.

"At least five percent," Ryuuga replied.

"That's not very much, Lawliet-kun..." Ame mumbled as she glanced to the side, setting her chin on her hand and her elbow on the table.

Ryuuga grabbed her wrist suddenly.

"What did you call me?" he hissed in a serious tone.

Ame blinked and turned quickly as Light approached and as Ryuuga released his grip, returning to his stoic stare.

* * *

Ame glanced uneasily at Mr. Yagami. He didn't really like her being around anyway and he obviously didn't want her there now...She shuddered a little; she could still feel Ryuuga's--rather, 'Ryuuzaki's' or 'L's' eyes on her again, unblinking. There was utter silence...for a minute. They all jumped at a loud crash outside the room before a kid swaggered into the room in a drunken stupor.

"Oh boy..." Ame moaned, trying to hide behind her knees as she pulled them up onto the chair.

The boy's breath stank of alcohol and his short, auburn hair fell in a mess around his face. His clothes were rumpled and in a shambles and he held a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Yopparaimaru-kun..." Ame moaned.

"Ammmmeee..." Yopparaimaru slurred, "There y'ar! Thank God I got the right room...the other people in the other five rooms I visited were very rude-hic."

There was a long pause.

"Ame, please dump this drunkard..." Kashira hissed.

"I'll take care of it..." Ame sighed, standing and grabbing Yopparaimaru's arm, "Come on, Yoppa-kun..."

"Whassa matter wit you?" he asked, trying to glare as they exited the hospital.

"Why are _you_ always drunk, baka?" Ame snapped back.

"And who was that dark hair bastard in'nere..." he was started to get angry, "I saw 'im lookin' at you!! You-hic-cheating on me?!"

"Nani?!" Ame whipped around as they stopped a few yards away, "How could you even _say_ that?!"

"Is _true_ in't it?!" Yoppa shouted, throwing the bottle down on the cement of the sidewalk, "You're cheatin' on my with that black-haired some of a _bitch_ aren'tcha?!"

"_Iie_!!" Ame yelled back, "I can't even _believe_ you'd accuse me of such a thing!! But ya know what, I'm done...if _you're_ so insecure about this, then we're through!!"

She began walking away angrily, only to be stopped by him roughly grabbing her arm. He jerked her to him and angrily smacked her. Ame swaggered back, tears brimming her eyes as she held her bruising cheek. They'd walked a few ways away from the hospital and were quite in the dark. Ame sobbed and screamed as open palms curled into fists and as smacks morphed into punches. A blow to her cheek and she tasted her own blood. She fell to the ground, bleeding as he drew near her again. Tears escaped her chocolate eyes as she prayed for an angel to save her.

* * *

Ryuuzaki gazed out the window of his limo, thinking over the most recent events of the day. Names, faces, events; all buzzed in his head: Kira, Raito, Kashira, Yagami, tennis, heart attack, coffee, sugar, candy, Ame. Ryuuzaki blinked. Ame...She seemed sweet; a sweet treat he'd so enjoy having every day. Ryuuzaki shook his head a little. No. He couldn't get attached to anyone in this case...Ame was just as much of a suspect as Raito or Kashira...Especially because of what happened in that café…she knew his name…his true name…how? With a sigh, he glanced out the window and furrowed his brow as he spotted two figures outside as they slowly drove by. Squinting, he noticed that one was male and the other, curled up in fear, was a young woman. His eyes widened.

"Watari," he spoke sharply, "Stop. Now. Stop!"

Watari came to a sudden stop as Ryuuzaki slipped on his shoes and grabbed his phone. He held it delicately to his ear and got out of the car. He pretended to be in the middle of a conversation as he walked up to the two.

"Hai," he began, "I'd like to report a domestic disturbance just south of the hospital you're working in."

Yopparaimaru stopped and turned to him, wide-eyed.

"Wh-Who are you calling?" he gasped.

"Hm?" Ryuuzaki looked up at him as though distracted, "Oh, the hospital staff over there. Perhaps they'll be able to summon the quite well Yagami-san to take you into custody. Beating a woman is a most unforgivable act, you know."

Yoppa lost no time in running. He bolted off in the opposite direction, stumbling often and falling more than enough times, and was gone in moments. Ryuuzaki closed his phone and pocketed it before turning to Ame, who was now sitting up and holding a sore and swelling ankle. Without asking, he picked her up bridal and carried her into the vehicle.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ame blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to take you back to the task force headquarters to clean out and bandage those wounds of yours," he replied as he sat her down first and then sat beside her.

"You don't have to do that..." Ame blushed.

"I know..." Ryuuzaki replied.

Ame blushed as the tears continued to fall. There was a long silence before Ryuuzaki decided to speak again.

"Men like him do not deserve love," he murmured as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and put a hand to her face.

With gentle fingers, he wiped her tears and a little of the blood away earning a smile. Ame blushed as he kissed her cheek where he'd recently dried her tears and blood. However, they then lapsed into a silence that they both refused to break.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...I'm real worried about this one...it's my _first_ DN story so please go easy on me!! I'm alreadyspazing!!**

**Okay, Japanese Translations;**

**Koibito: Sweetheart/girlfriend/lover**

**Demu...: but...**

**Doshite: Why?**

**Desu: I am**

**Daijôbu ka?: Are you okay?**

**Daijôbu: I'm alright/okay**

**Baka: Stupid/idiot**

**Nani: What?**

**Also...'Ame' means 'candy'...so yeah...**

**Again, I can almost SEE the flames about this story and any Mary-Sue issues, but give me some credit, okay? I'm skeptical about even having it up here...however. Don't think that your damn flames are going to persuade me to take this story off...I'm not going to do that ever again. You can have all the problems you want with this...but I'm not removing it so you're just gonna hve to deal with it if you don't like it.**

**Please leave a review! Hopefully a well thought out critique if you didn't like something! :**


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving at the Taskforce Head Quarters, Ryuuzaki turned to one of the policemen in the room.

"Mogi-san," he began, "You've been fairly efficient from the beginning; I wonder if you might be able to examine her wounds and explain how to treat them?"

"I think I can," the man, a big man, named Mogi replied as he stood, "We were all technically trained to handle some medical problems back at the academy. I'll see what I'm able to do, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Arigatô," Ryuuzaki replied with a nod as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Mogi helped Ame sit down in one of the silken chairs across from Ryuuzaki at the glass coffee table. It only took a few minutes before Mogi was able to come up with a reply.

"Everything's alright, Ryuuzaki-san," he explained, "Nothing's sprained or broken, just badly bruised. Some rest ought to take care of it. However, you might want to take her to a _real_ doctor in the morning just in case. We also have some pain medication in one of the cabinets. Otherwise, I'd advise that we put ice on her ankle for a while-at least twenty minutes-to bring down the swelling."

"Arigatô, Mogi-san," Ryuuzaki nodded to him. "I had a feeling I could rely on you. You may take Aizawa-san's place in the NPA's Taskforce Office, now."

Mogi nodded and exited the room, leaving the two alone with Ukita and Matsuda.

"That is good news, isn't it, Ame?" Ryuuzaki asked her with a small smile.

"Yes, it is," she sniffled.

She laughed softly at the way he sat. Ame was already feeling better; she had taken the pain medication and was now being emotionally healed by such a gentle man. What could have been better?

"Ame," Ryuuzaki spoke softly, "How did you know my name?"

Ame gasped.

"Nani?" Matsuda started, "This strange girl here knows your name, Ryuuzaki?"

"Matsuda, please refrain from sudden outburst such as that," Ryuuzaki uttered sharply, "Perhaps you and Ukita-san should wait in the other room?"

Ukita took the hint and took Matsuda by the arm.

"Hai, Ryuuzaki-san," he spoke as Matsuda protested.

"Now, Ame-chan," Ryuuzaki's voice softened again as he spoke and as he looked back to her. "How did you know my name?"

"Anou...Maniau nai watashi ga..." she shook her head and smiled sweetly, "I don't know what you mean."

Ryuuzaki smiled at her softly; she was just so adorable. He decided to change the subject for the moment-to allow her to grow more comfortable with him.

"Are you hungry, Ame-chan?" he asked in his gentle, stoic tone.

"Hai," she answered with a nod.

Ryuuzaki called for Watari and asked him to bring in some sweets. And by some...It was a whole platter full. Ryuuzaki and Ame thanked him for his courtesy and smiled as he left for a moment. He then brought in a delicate tea-set with a very sweet tea. The food he'd brought in was a whole fudge cake, sidedishes containing chocolates, strawberries, and chocolate wafer cookies.

"You must love chocolate," Ame smiled politely as she was given a cup of tea by Ryuuzaki.

"The brain uses most of the calories in the human body," he explained, "I find that eating sweets like this helps my thinking ability as my reasoning ability is aided by the way I sit. Also, these sweets are just far too addicting."

Ame giggled a little as he handed her a plate with a slice of cake and an added strawberry on top and one of the chocolates.

"Arigatô, Ryuuzaki-kun," she thanked.

They ate in silence for the next few minutes until Ryuuzaki began again.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" he asked in his usual stoic tone.

Ame grew dim and quiet for the next several moments. A tear drew from her eyes and fell into her tea.

"Watashi wa..." she tried to hide her sadness, "I-I can't tell you...Yurusu watashi wa. I know I should, in return for you kindness. Demu..."

Suddenly warm arms were around her and her eyes opened wide to the world she saw as red. Ryuuzaki's name and time of death staring her in the face brought such tears to her eyes. Was there nothing she could do?

"You look tired," he helped her up, "And by this time you ought to. Come, it is late."

He then led her to one of the bedrooms. Ame stood still for a moment as they entered.

"This one is mine, but I never use it. You're quite welcome to it tonight, though," he smiled at her.

Truthfully, he just had to keep an eye on her. He needed to learn everything he could about her. At this time she was just as suspicious as Raito...He might need to go to some drastic measures...Suddenly, a cell phone rang.

"Oh, gomen ne," she gasped, grabbing her cell from her pocket, "That's mine."

"Normally I wouldn't allow you to keep your cell phone on," Ryuuzaki walked over and began searching through his suitcase, "But I'll allow it for now."

Ame shuddered as she gazed down at the name on her cell phone. 'Raito'…she shakily answered.

"M-Moshi moshi?" she asked.

"Moshi moshi, Ame-chan," Raito's triumphant voice sounded in her ear.

"Oh...hey..." she gulped, "What's up?"

"Oh, Kashira just tried to call your home to see how you are but your parents said you never came home," Raito replied, "Where are ya?"

"O-On the road," Ame replied, "With a friend…"

"Is that right?" she could almost _hear_ the smirk on his lips, "So tell me, Ame, what is L's name?"

"Ah gomen ne!!" she shouted, "I-c-n't-ear-you!!-_currrhh_!! Gomen ne!!-You-bre-up!!"

With that, she hung up.

"Who was that?" Ryuuzaki asked, confused.

"No one…" Ame replied, "I'm gonna call my parents real quick, kay?"

Ryuuzaki nodded as Ame dialed the number.

"Moshi moshi," her mother answered on the other line.

"Moshi moshi, Okâsan!" Ame smiled.

"Ame, koibito, where are you!" her mother gasped.

"I'm staying with one of my friends and I'll be home in the morning. It's okay. You can always reach me on my cell, okay?"

"Alright…I guess I'll see you tomorrow," her mother sighed, "Thank you, at least, for calling, finally."

"Hai…" Ame laughed nervously, "Ja ne…mama…"

Again, she hung up and turned to Ryuuzaki.

"Gomen ne," she shrugged.

"Daijôbu," Ryuuzaki nodded and handed her a nightshirt, "Here, you can change into this if you'd like."

He was about to walk out of the room but stopped for a moment as he realized some chocolate was left on her cheek.

"Ame," he teased as he cupped her face.

He licked the chocolate from her cheek, making Ame blush insanely.

"You had some chocolate left on your cheek," he smiled down at her.

He nearly laughed at her reddened skin, but turned away as she changed. Ame flushed as she stripped off her clothes and changed into the nightshirt Ryuuzaki had provided. It was fairly long and went past her knees a bit.

"Okay, I've changed," she stuttered.

Ryuuzaki turned back to her and helped her sit down on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" he asked gently.

Ame blushed and glanced away.

"W-Will you please stay with me?" she blushed, "I'd just feel so much better knowing that there's someone here…"

She'd started crying again as she thought about what Yopparaimaru had done. Ryuuzaki gazed at her in pity and crawled onto the bed next to her.

"Wakarimashita," he replied as he lay next to her.

Ame fell against his chest and wrapped her arms around him, hoping to find solace in his warm arms. Ryuuzaki sighed and combed his fingers through her hair. Ame, soothed by his calming ministrations, soon found herself asleep against his warm chest.

* * *

Ame leaned against Ryuuzaki's shoulder and she sat with him atop a hill and watched as the sun set on the end of a wonderful day. She smiled at the flowers and at Ryuuzaki as he placed one of the lilies into her hair.

"Lilium inter spinas," he purred, kissing her cheek and holding her close, "My lily among the thorns."

Ame smiled and closed her eyes. She gasped as a sudden chill overtook her and darkness spread around them. She cried out as the darkness whipped around Ryuuzaki like a vine and pulled him into the cold nothingness.

"Ryuuzaki-kun!!" she cried, running after him.

He was no where in sight.

"Onegai!!" she begged, "Onegai!! Stop this!! Onegai!!"

"Ame baka," Raito snapped, standing behind her and kicking her onto her stomach, pushing her to the ground and smirking evilly, "He belongs to the Shinigami, now. Thanks for his name."

Ame woke with a start.

* * *

She blushed as she stared up into those cold, dark eyes that Ryuuzaki had. Her eye twitched in fear as he stayed for a moment before moving away

"Ohayô gozaimasu," he bowed slightly and then pointed to a chair in the room where her clothes lay, "I had Watari wash them for you last night. Now, I'll leave you in peace to let you change and then I'll have Watari take you to a hospital before taking you home from there. Alright?"

Ame nodded with a blush as he walked out of the room. As she pulled her shirt on, she remembered that her i-pod had been in her pants pocket. She quickly checked-it wasn't there! Fear gripped her. If there was one thing she was more afraid of than Raito's stupid notebook-it was losing her precious tunes! She'd spent days putting her music on that thing and her parents had wasted so much money on it…they'd kill her for destroying it. She took a deep breath and heaved a sigh of relief when she noticed it on the dresser near the closet and quickly pocketed it. Gingerly, she stepped over to the door and walked out to where Ryuuzaki was enjoying tea with his morning cake.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "Would you like something to eat before you go?"

Ame shook her head, "Demu, arigatô. For everything…"

Ryuuzaki nodded and called for Watari.

"Mogi-san will escort you," Ryuuzaki turned back to his food, "Ja ne, Ame-chan."

Ame blushed and bowed to him before limping after Mogi.

* * *

Ame limped along out of the hospital. The doctor said that the swelling in her ankle had gone down a lot the night before and that she'd be fine if she got enough rest, which she would surely do once she got home. Her eyes were downcast. Ryuuzaki-san had acted so distant earlier…was he angry with her? What had she done? She jumped when her cell rang and she quickly retrieved it. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that it _wasn't_ Raito, but Kashira instead.

"Moshi moshi?" she answered.

She was answered by hysterical sobbing.

"Kashira-san," she gasped, "Daijôbu ka?!"

"R-R-Raito-kun's cheating on me!!" Kashira cried.

"Nani?!" Ame gasped, "I'll be right over and you can tell me all about it!"

Running as fast as she could, she rushed to a bus stop and caught the first bus she could that would take her to Kashira's bus stop.

* * *

Ame knocked on the door, panting as she waited for Kashira to answer. Her friend opened the door, sobbing and threw her arms around Ame as she cried. Kashira pulled her into the house and led her up to her room to talk.

"Kashira-san, what happened?" Ame asked.

"Well…" Kashira sniffled, "I went to my first class…Raito-kun's in there too…and I saw him cuddling up to this little bitch named Takada Kiyomi!!"

Ame let Kashira sob into her shoulder and patted her back soothingly.

"So I dumped the bastard right then and there!!" Kashira shrieked angrily.

Ame internally jumped for joy.

"Uh…that's…great…Kashira-san…" Ame smiled.

Kashira glanced up at her and her eyes widened as she finally got a good look at all the cuts and bruises on her face.

"Ame, what the hell…?" she gasped.

"Oh…yeah…Yopparaimaru and I got in a fight last night…" Ame explained, "I got the swollen ankle to prove it…"

"Tell me you dumped him!!" Kashira shouted.

"Yes, yes," Ame replied, "It's over…"

"So that's where you were last night?" Kashira went on.

"H-Hai…" Ame blushed.

"Wait a minute…" Kashira noticed the blush, "Where _exactly_ were you last night?"

"Anou…R-Ryuuzaki-san," she explained, "saved me from Yopparaimaru and brought me to Taskforce Headquarters…"

"Really?" Kashira gasped, "Was he questioning you or something?"

"Well…yeah…" she shrugged, "But not as much as you think…"

"What's his name?" Kashira asked with a smile.

"Iie! I'm not telling you-I'm never telling anyone!!" Ame replied.

She cast her coffee-colored eyes down at the floor miserably.

"What's wrong?" Kashira asked.

"Ryuuzaki-san let me stay with him last night--because it was so late," Ame explained, "He was so sweet and gentle...But this morning...it was as though he was angry at me...I don't know why..."

"Does he know that bastard Raito called?" Kashira asked.

"I don't think so..." Ame sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest sadly, "And I was really starting to like him..."

Kashira stared at her almost sadly. Finally, she'd gotten rid of that drunkard, Yopparaimaru, and when she finds someone she starts to feel strongly for...she's shot down? How wrong was that? Kashira would have to do something...Perhaps _she'd_ find someone else soon, but right now, Ame needed someone...and she had a feeling that _someone_ ought to be Ryuuzaki...

* * *

Ryuuzaki stared blankly out the window as Mr. Yagami and a few of the other taskforce members talked about the case amongst themselves. His mind was far from their conversations, however. He couldn't keep his mind from the night before. After Ame had fallen asleep, he'd taken her phone and checked through the recent calls. She was still a suspect in this case. He needed to know who she was conversing with earlier for that reason. He was disappointed to find Raito's name and number on the list. However, not only had disappointment set in, but also a sense of betrayal. He'd let himself get drawn to this complete stranger and had let himself believe that she was on his side. No. She was just as a much a suspect in this--perhaps more so now...What if he had left her alone when Raito had called? If Raito _was_ Kira, would she have given him his name? His dark eyes closed slowly as he ran his hand through his messy hair. What was he going to do now?

* * *

**A/N: GAH!! I'm still spazzing out!! I know this must seem so forward, but we're talking about a guy who's never been laid and who is desperate to solve this case!! Get off my back!!**

**...okay teh translations:**

**Moshi moshi: 'Hello' only really used to answer the phone.**

**Ja ne: See you later**

**Wakarimashita: Alright.**

**Okay...Um...among other things...tell me what you thought and if there's anything you didn't understand...thanks for reading...I'll update as long as this computer will let me...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why, exactly, do we have to go see Raito?" Ame asked as she walked with Kashira and as Kashira hung up her cell phone.

She'd been trying to _avoid_ Raito for a while. Why did they have to go see the bastard?

"Don't worry," Kashira smirked, "This little visit will _definitely_ be worth it..."

"Raito-kun!" they heard a nagging voice call as they rounded the corner.

Ame gasped as she eyed another one of those creatures standing behind some blonde girl in a leather jacket and a miniskirt.

"I just couldn't wait two weeks," the girl giggled as Ame and Kashira walked over, "I was just on my way over to your place!"

"Nani?!" Kashira shrieked, "First you cheat on _me_ with that Takada bitch and now you're with this skank?!"

"Come on!" Raito hissed, grabbing the girl's arm and leading the way, "Ame, Kashira; you too."

* * *

"This is Misa," Raito introduced, "Misa, this is Ame and Kashira."

"Nice to meet you," Misa smiled, holding out her hand to Kashira.

"Bite me, skanky!" Kashira snapped.

"Rem," Raito turned to the creature.

"Rem?" Kashira asked.

"Shinigami," Ame whispered to her as she reached into her pocket and turned on and held a device behind her back.

"Oh..." Kashira nodded.

"You're helping Misa, right?" Raito asked.

"Hai," Rem replied, "I've watched Misa from the Shinigami realm for a while and developed strong feelings for her...Looks like you didn't take too kindly to my threat to kill you..."

"So, if Misa is happy, then you are too?" Raito continued.

"You could say that," Rem answered, "I don't want to see her suffer."

"Look at her," Raito grabbed Misa's arm and pulled her close, "It's only been two days...she likes me so much that she can't even go without seeing me."

"Raito," Misa breathed.

"Misa," Raito whispered.

"Yes?" Misa replied.

"My happiness would be your happiness right?" Raito asked.

"Right..." Misa nodded.

"Could you ask Rem...to kill L?" Raito asked.

"Raito-kun!" Misa glanced at Ame and Kashira, "Should you really be talking about _that_ with those two here?"

"They already know about that, Misa," Raito shook his head, "Look, Rem wants you to be happy and if either one of us is caught by L, then how can we be? Shinigami are forbidden to tell a human another person's name or lifespan. But they can kill anyone they want as long as it doesn't lead to their own death. If you do this, I will love you more and feel grateful to Rem. And most importantly, we can be happy together."

"Rem..." Misa began, "I want to be loved by Raito-kun...We'll both be happy. That's my wish."

"Fine," Rem agreed, "I don't like you, Yagami Raito. So even if I extend your life, I don't die. I'll kill L for you. L means nothing to me."

"Yay!" Misa clapped her hands together.

"Matteo!!" Ame cried after turning off the device behind her back, "You can't do this!!"

"Do shitê?!" Raito snapped back.

"I can't let you kill him!!" Ame began to sob.

"Fine then," Raito turned to her and approached her, grabbing her wrists and squeezing them roughly, "Then tell me L's name."

"Iie!" Ame cried.

"Then Rem will kill L _for_ me," Raito let her go and turned.

"Iie!!" Ame shouted back.

"Then, Ame...tell me L's name," Raito hissed.

"I-Iie..." she wept.

Angrily, Raito smacked her; sending her to the floor. He hovered over her and smirked.

"You have Shinigami eyes!" he said slyly as knelt down beside her and gave helped her sit up, "You give me his name, and I'll do the dirty work of killing him."

He stroked her cheek, which was red from his hand, and she hissed in pain as his caress stung.

"Ryuuzaki-kun..." she wept.

The hand that had been so gentle on her face went hot with fury as he picked her up by her neck. She gasped for air. Raito, being foolish as he always was, forgot that Kashira-who was already angry with him-was still in the room. To free her friend, she slugged Raito right across the face, giving him a shiner she _knew_ he'd have to lie about. Moments afterwards, Ryuuzaki barged in.

"Raito-kun, what are you doing?" his voice held no emotion.

Nevertheless, one could tell he was concerned. Raito held his cheek as he stood up and backed away from her. Ryuuzaki knelt beside her and examined her injured face. There was some slight swelling but nothing serious.

"Why are you here, Ryuuga?" Raito asked.

"Kashira-san called me and told me that something might occur to aid my investigation in the Kira case," Ryuuzaki replied, "However, I'm afraid all I've seen is the injury of an innocent girl. What is the meaning of Raito-kun's actions?"

He gazed at Raito as he helped Ame up and held her to him in a soothing embrace. It was far from passionate and loving, but it was solacing as she wept into his shoulder.

"She's claimed to have seen Kira with her own eyes!" Raito blurted out.

Ame gasped as he went on.

"She even claimed to have been aiding him with his killings," he smirked.

Ryuuzaki pouted sadly before leading Ame out of the room.

* * *

"Arigatô, Ryuuzaki-kun," Ame sniffled as Ryuuzaki put an ice pack on the bruises around her wrists and neck as she sat down next to him on his bed.

Without speaking, he placed a warm kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush a few dozen shades of red.

"N-Nani...?" Ame blushed, placing a hand to her cheek.

"I was once told that kissing an injury makes them feel better..." he whispered into her ear.

Ame blushed a little darker and glanced at his time of death. Tears met her eyes. She hated seeing this kind man's death...why was she cursed with these eyes? L wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest again.

"R-Ryuuzaki-kun...?" she gasped.

"Ame-chan..." L crooned, "You still smell like candy..."

Ame blushed as he kissed her chastely, to taste the candy he believed she was. She'd never been kissed before...whenever she was with Yopparaimaru, he'd always been too drunk for her to even consider kissing him...and he was her first boyfriend. Ryuuzaki pulled her back to lay with him again. Ame smiled with a blush and held him close, burying her head into his chest as she let sleep overcome her. L sighed and stayed a little longer. He knew he couldn't sleep--all the cases he took on led him to be a serious insomniac--but he could at least enjoy being with her...for now...

* * *

Ame stretched the following morning and stood, walking to the door where knocks resonated. She gasped as men in helmets and visors rushed in and blindfolded and bound her with a padded mask and handcuffs.

"You're under arrest on the suspicion of being an accomplice of Kira," one of them shouted.

"Ryuuzaki-kun!!" she called.

There was no answer as she was dragged from the hotel.

* * *

Ame shivered as her bare feet just grazed the stone floor below. Her hands were cuffed and chained above her, she felt. She could feel the heat of many lights upon her. She heard the clangor of a cell door opening and looked up--rather she held her head up; she was still blindfolded. A warm hand found her cheek as the smell of strawberries reached her nostrils.

"R-Ryuuzaki-kun?" she asked fearfully as tears trickled down from her eyes.

"You still smell like candy, my Ame-chan," he breathed into her ear, "Please understand...I don't want to keep you here like this..."

Ame nodded sadly.

"I've just been seeing things..." she breathed, "Ever since I really started hanging out with Raito, I could see people's names and some sort of date above people's heads...you probably don't believe me...right?"

"Iie," Ryuuzaki hugged her close, to offer her some solace, "I'll believe just about anything now...do you know how Kira kills?"

Ame shook her head.

"Gomen nasai, Ryuuzaki-kun," she wept, "I'm afraid I don't..."

"Daijôbu," L smiled at her, "Demo...please believe me when I say that, we need to keep you here until Raito-kun or Misa-san confess...then, I'll let you go...you don't appear to want any part of this...I will hold you as a forced accomplice for now...Is that alright?"

Ame nodded.

"Whatever you need to do...Ryuuzaki-kun," she sniffled.

"Arigatô," he breathed, kissing her chastely again before taking his leave, "I'll come to see you once a day until we release you. Ja ne, Ame."

Ame sighed, wishing she could watch him leave...but settled for his footsteps echoing through the hallway.

-_Fifty days later_-

Tears trickled down Ame's cheeks. She missed Ryuuzaki…She'd not seen him for a while and she'd been feeling lonely. Of course, he must have been gone for the case…but still…she wanted him to visit. To pass the time, she sang softly to herself, songs from her i-pod. At the moment, the song 'Seasons to Cycles', by the American band, 10 Years, was stuck in her mind.

"_How small do you  
__Want me to be  
__Weighed in the balance  
__Left lonely_

_So much can be said through silence  
__As hard as it seems  
__All that we need  
__Is to close to be seen_."

She took a deep breath, her head swaying from side to side.

"_Our lives  
__You build your walls for me to climb  
__A billion walls for me to climb  
__You build your walls for me to climb_."

Yes, she thought of Ryuuzaki as she sang to herself. What was it that drew her to him? Perhaps it was because he was so kind, and gentle? Perhaps it was due to his adorable pouts and his sweet smile…

"_Travels the very  
__Nature we'll live in  
__Seasons to cycles  
__Children to men_

_Mislead and misread  
__Company or companion  
__With all of our hearts  
__We follow our dreams  
__Slightly out of reach_."

She sighed as she went on. She wanted to see so badly…even if it _was_ just this dark cell, she wanted to see…

"_Our lives  
__You build your walls for me to climb  
__A billion walls for me to climb  
__You build your walls for me to climb...  
__Our lives  
__You build your walls for me to climb  
__A billion walls for me to climb  
__You build your walls for me to climb..._"

With a sigh, she let her head fall forward and wept to herself. She'd not heard her music in so long…She'd tried to keep herself occupied by singing to herself this whole time, but now her throat was sore. There _was_ one thing she could take solace in, however and that brought a smile to her face.

"Ryuuzaki-kun will let me out soon and I can listen to my music and spend time with him..." she murmured to herself, "I hope…"

She raised her head as the crackling of the intercom sounded. She was quite used to this by now…but she wished Ryuuzaki wouldn't disguise his voice…there was really no reason for it…

"Ame-chan," the high-pitched, almost garbled voice began.

"Hai…" Ame replied weakly.

"I'm going to ask you again," he continued, "How did you know my name?"

Ame sobbed, her tears trickling down her cheeks to the floor.

"Maniau nai watashi wa…" she wept, "I just see it…when I look at you…I can see people's names and a date…that's all…I don't know why, I don't know how…maybe _Kira_ made me see your name somehow…I don't _know_!"

She couldn't take much more of this…Every time he'd ask, she'd tell him the same thing…That looked bad, she knew, but that's all she _could_ tell him. There was nothing else she knew…why was he doing this? The long pause caused her to glance up at him again.

"Alright…" he answered.

She didn't understand, but that was where the crackling of the intercom shutting off resonated around her and she was left alone again…

* * *

**A/N: Okay Translations;**

**Matteo!: Wait!**

**Do shitê: Why?**

**Demo: But--I was wrong the last few chapters when I put 'demu', but I can't go back and fix it for a while...sorry.**

**Maniau nai watashi ga: I don't know**

**I think that's all of them. I really hope people will like this, even if it is REALLY forward and probably no good, thanks for reading anyway. Oh and please leave a review if you could. Thanks. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, a familiar clang reached her ears. A smile met her face as the sweet scent of strawberries and chocolate filled the air in front of her.

"Ogenki desu ka," Ryuuzaki asked as he stepped forward.

"Well," Ame began with a sniffle, her bruised wrists straining to hold her up in the manacles, "I suppose the good news is that I'll be able to see in the dark better than a cat at midnight..."

Ryuuzaki chuckled at the joke and placed his arms at her waist.

"Iiateru don'na," he spoke sweetly.

"Nani?" Ame asked.

"I'm going to test Raito's innocence later today," he explained, "I can let you go. I'm already _sure_ of your innocence. Would you like to come back with me?"

Ame nodded.

"It's better than hanging here all the time," Ame giggled, "And I'd _really_ like to see your face again..."

Ryuuzaki smiled and kissed her cheek as he reached up and let her down from her bonds. She fell clumsily into his arms, having weak legs from so many weeks of disuse. Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to stand. Ryuuzaki gently untied the blindfold around her eyes and pulled it away. Ame rubbed her tired eyes as he helped her stand up straight and looked around her cell. It was quite empty besides the chains above her and the bed near the back. Ryuuzaki led her out of the cell and down a long hallway. He then escorted her into his limo outside.

"Ichigo chokorêto ôu?" he offered as he held a plate to her.

"Nani?" Ame asked, "You're just gonna let me go? Just like that?"

"Hai," Ryuuzaki nodded, popping one of the strawberries into his mouth.

"Doshité?" Ame didn't understand, "Why would you just let me go when I'm still a suspect in this case?"

"I'll be honest with you, Ame-chan," Ryuuzaki replied, "I never _really_ wanted to arrest you. I've already deduced that you would never _dream_ of bringing harm to the innocent or myself. Based on that, and Raito-kun's confession tonight, I've declared to the others that you ought to be free to go."

Ame smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Arigtaô, Ryuuzaki-kun!" she wept happily into his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Ryuuzaki blushed and hugged her back for a moment.

"Anou..." Ame began, "Ryuuzaki-kun...let me stay with you. I want so badly to help you catch Kira...I don't want you to die...please."

Ryuuzaki thought long and hard about it. In the end, he came to the decision to let her stay. This way, he'd be able to keep an eye on her much easier...

"Alright," he nodded, "Watari, call her parents and make the arrangements."

"So, where are we going now?" Ame asked.

"Well, first, we're going to your parent's home to get your clothes and such," Ryuuzaki explained, "As you heard, I'm having Watari set things up with your parents--despite how angry they are with me for taking you into custody in the first place--so there should be no problem. But please hurry so we can return in time to see Raito-kun's confession."

Ame nodded as they pulled up to her home. She quickly stepped out after Watari opened the door for her and ran inside.

"Mama!" she called, "Papa!!" I'm home!!"

She cried out as her parents barraged her with hugs and kisses.

"Oh, Ame!! We've missed you so much!!" her mama cried, "My poor baby, in chains!!"

"Mama, daijobu..." Ame insisted, "Ryuuzaki-kun took good care of me."

"Is that right?" Mama snapped, "Then why didn't this precious 'Ryuuzaki-kun' let you call us?!"

"Because he suspected me of working for Kira, who he believes to be Raito!" Ame answered, "Listen, he told me I have to hurry and that the arrangements were already made?"

"Hai..." her papa replied, "We just got off the phone with that man, Watari. He explained everything...We've kept your room just as it was...so hurry up and pack, okay?"

"Hai," Ame smiled, rushing upstairs.

* * *

"Anou...Ryuuzaki-kun," Ame asked as they headed out from her place, "I know this'll be too much to ask, but can Kashira join us? I haven't seen her in ages...and I know she wants to catch Kira now too...In fact, I bet she might know something! I mean, she _did _date Raito for a while there…so is it okay?"

Ryuuzaki nodded and handed her a cell phone.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with that..." he replied.

"Arigatô," Ame kissed his cheek again as she dialed the number.

* * *

"Iie..." Mr. Yagami spoke to Raito and Misa in a serious tone, "Right now, you two are...being taken to your execution. An underground facility has been set up and your executions will be carried out in secret. I volunteered to take you there..."

"Execution?" Raito gasped, "What are you talking about papa?!"

"Nani?!" Misa cried, "You're joking, right? Papa..._Ha ha_..."

"Yes!!" Kashira cried out as she danced happily behind Ryuuzaki and Ame.

Ame's damp hair fell to her waist in long, dark trendles as Ryuuzaki bandaged her bruised wrists. They were now watching Mr. Yagami trying to get a confession out of Raito and Misa...Kashira was, at the moment, _quite_ enjoying...

"L has concluded that Yagami Raito is Kira and Amane Misa is the second Kira," Mr. Yagami continued, "He's declared that once you two are executed, the Kira Killings will end."

"I thought the killings had already stopped..." Raito's breath had grown ragged.

"No, they continue," Mr. Yagami went on.

"They do?" Raito shook, "That's not what I was told..."

"L was probably keeping it from you to procure a confession," Mr. Yagami shrugged, "That's of no importance to you now. L has promised that your deaths will stop the killings, and the police and government have agreed to his proposal. Kira will be eradicated in secret..."

"No way!!" Raito yelled, "Matteo, papa!! I'm not Kira!!"

"What are you thinking?!" Misa yelled as well, "He's your own son!"

"It's not my choice," Soichiro sighed, "It was L's."

"Papa!" Raito gasped, "You believe L over me?!"

"L is even saying that if this doesn't stop the killing," Soichiro continued, "he will take responsibility and end his own life."

"Nani?" Ame asked, turning to Ryuuzaki.

"Daijôbu," Ryuuzaki rubbed her back, "Everything is under control."

"L...What is he thinking...?" Raito murmured, "I understand that, from the facts we have, this may seem like a reasonable assumption but...this is a mistake! L is making a mistake...Why would he come to a conclusion like this...? Something's wrong here...This isn't like L at all...L has always solved his cases with hard evidence. Why would he let this one end like this?"

"We're here," Soichiro sighed, ignoring Raito's cries.

"Where is this?" Raito asked shakily, "Why did you bring us out to the middle of nowhere?"

"Oh!" Misa gasped, "Are you letting us escape."

"Yeah, right, bitch!" Kashira laughed.

"Yes...nobody will see us out there..." Soichiro nodded, "I've brought you here instead of the execution ground...Raito...I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself."

"L, I could kiss you full on the mouth..." Kashira smirked as she saw Raito's terrified face.

Ryuuzaki moved closer to Ame to avoid her.

"What are you saying, papa?!" Raito cried, "Y...You can't be serious...!!"

"Stop it!!" Misa shouted, "You're crazy!! Your child is Kira, so you'll kill him and kill yourself?! If you want to die, then die yourself!! Can't you even see that if you do that you'll be no different from Kira?!"

"No," Soichiro replied shortly, "I'm different than Kira...I have the responsibility of being his father and the Police chief.

"AHHH!!" Misa screamed, "You're insane!!"

"Papa!" Raito shouted,"Misa's rigth! If we die here, we'll never uncover the truth! We should run away! The truth might come out. No, I'll find the truth while running!!"

"It's too late," Soichito sighed, "It's already been decided by those above me. You're dying either way. This way, at least it'll be by my hand..."

"Stop dad!!" Raito shouted, "I swear I'm not Kira!! If we die here, we'll fall right into Kira's trap!! Don't you see that?!"

"Amane," Soichiro spoke to Misa, ignoring Raito, "Raito and I will die here, but I have no reason to kill you. The police will find this car soon. You'll be executed at the planned site..."

"L-Listen, papa!" Raito begged, "If we were Kira and the second Kira, then there's no way we'd let you kill us! There are no witnesses here, if we were the Kiras, then..."

"Damare!!" Soichiro clicked the gun, ready to fire

"Papa!!" Raito gasped.

"Raito," Soichiro sighed, "We're both murderers. We'll see each other again in hell."

"_Iieee_!!" Misa screamed as Mr. Yagami fired the gun.

"_Yoshi_!!" Kashira celebrated...before sighing, "Dammit..."

"A blank...?" Raito gasped.

"Thank God..." Soichiro sighed.

"Thank god...?" Raito asked, "What do you mean, papa?"

"Forgive me, you two..." he panted, "This was the only way to end your confinement...Please understand that I only did it because I truly believed that you weren't Kira," he glanced up at the rear-view mirror, "Did you see that, Ryuuzaki? I did as you said and I'm still alive."

Ryuuzaki pressed a button for the mic on the table.

"Hai, brilliant acting," he replied, "In that situation, if Amane was the second Kira, who can kill with just a person's face, I think we can assume she would have killed you before you shot Raito-kun...And the same is true if Raito-kun was Kira. The Kira I know would kill his own father if need be..."

"Got that right..." Kashira mumbled.

"It's possible," Ryuuzaki continued, "that Raito-kun may have figured out it was an act before the end, but...as promised, I will end both of their confinements. And also, as promised though Amane says they were tapes to send into an occult TV show, we do have vsrious pieces of evidence connecting her to the second Kira. Until everything is made clear, we will put Amane under surveillance."

"Nani?!" Misa shouted, "You still suspect me?!"

"Well," Soichiro breathed, "You will get to return to your normal life. If you're not guilty, then you can just think of the surveillance as police protection."

"Oh yeah!" Misa smiled, "Since I'm not the second Kira, I'll just pretend I got some bodyguards."

"And, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki continued, "As also promised, I will work it out so that you and I will be together twnety-four hours a day, working on solving the case."

"You got it Ryuuzaki!" Raito smirked, "Let's catch Kira...together!"

"Hai," Ryuuzaki replied, "I'm pleased to be working with you."

* * *

"Is this really necessary, Ryuuzaki-san...?" Raito asked as he held up his left wrist...which was handcuffed to Ryuuzaki's right.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," Ryuuzaki replied.

"Huh...?" Misa asked, ignoring Ryuuzaki's answer, "This is what you meant by being together twenty four hours a day? Two guys chained together is gross...This is what you're into? You _were_ with Raito-kun at school, too..."

"I'm _not_ doing this because I want to," Ryuuzaki snapped in his stoic tone.

"Demo...Raito-kun belongs to me..." Misa whined, ignoring L again, "And if you're always together, then when am I supposed to go on dates with Raito?"

"The dates will naturally be with the four of us..." Ryuuzaki replied.

"Four of us?!" Misa snapped.

"You and Raito," Ryuuzaki began as he took Ame's hand gently, "And Ame-chan and myself."

Ame blushed and rested her head on his chest with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Ogenki desu ka: How are you feeling?**

**Iiateru don'na: Guess what**

**Ichigo chokorêto ôu: Chocolate strawberries (I think, I'm really not sure on this one, but I THINK it's right)**

**Damare: Shut up!**

**Yoshi!: Alright!**

**Okay, I think that's all of them. If I missed any, let me know. And again, I know it's probably too forward, but bear with me, PLEASE!! I personally don't think I'm very good with writing for Death Note so please just try to enjoy it...unless you really DP enjoy it...in that case, please leave a review...okay...review ANYWAY...:)**


	5. Chapter 5

"So wait a minute," Misa snapped, "You're saying Raito and I have to kiss in front of you?!"

"I didn't say you have to do anything," Ryuuzaki shook his head, "But I will be watching..."

"Huh?!" Misa gasped, "What the hell?! I knew it! You _are_ a pervert!

"Raito-kun, please shut Misa-san up," Ryuuzaki turned to Raito casually.

"Misa, don't be difficult," Raito snapped, "You were definitely the one who sent those videos. Be grateful that you're allowed _this_ much freedom."

"Oi, what are you saying, Raito-kun?" Misa asked sadly, "I'm your girlfriend right? You don't trust your own lover?"

"Girlfriend...?" Raito asked, "All I know is that you say you fell in love with me at first sight and now you won't leave me alone..."

"Then you took advantage of that and kissed me...?!" Misa cried, pounding her fists pitifully against Raito's chest.

"About this love at first sight..." Ryuuzaki began, "It was in Aoyama on May twenty-second, correct?"

"Hai..." Misa shrugged.

"Why did you go to Aoyama that day?" Ryuuzaki continued, leaning closer to her, "What were you wearing?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Misa growled, "I just went there because I felt like it. How should I be able to remember exactly what clothes I was wearing? I'm not allowed to hang out in Aoyama without a reason?"

"So you went to Aoyama and when you got home, you were in love with Raito-kun and knew his name?" Ryuuzaki went on, ignoring her questions.

"Hai," Misa nodded, drawing near him as well.

"But you don't know how you learned his name..." Ryuuzaki added.

"That's right," Misa glared back.

"Then..." Ryuuzaki paused, "how would you feel if Raito-kun was Kira?"

"Huh?" Misa asked, holding onto Raito's shoulder tightly, "If Raito was Kira...?"

"Hai," Ryuuzaki nodded.

"Awesome," she smirked, rubbing her head against Raito's arm, "I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who killed my parents. If Raito was Kira, then I'd like him even more. Though I already like him so much, there might not be any more room."

"We're talking about Kira here...?" Ryuuzaki shook his head, "You'd like Kira more...? Aren't you afraid at all?"

"We're talking about if Raito-kun was Kira, ne?" Misa asked back, "I wouldn't be scared at all. Misa is pro Kira! I'd think of ways I could help him."

"You'd probably only get in his way," Ryuuzaki argued, putting his index finger to his lower lip, "But, according to this, there's no mistake that you're the second Kira...It's actually so definitive that it makes me question it..."

"Good," Misa turned away from him, "Because Misa isn't Kira!"

"Anyway..." Ryuuzaki continued as Misa hid behind Raito, "You will be put under surveillance. As you've see," he motioned to a door behind her, "I've gone out of my way and given you a room that connects to Raito-kun's. So try to bear with us." He then held up a cardkey, "The door to your room can only be opened with this cardkey. When you wish to leave, call us and we'll let you out. On private outings and modeling jobs, Matsuda-san will accompany you as your manager, Matsui. We've already paid off your agency to agree to this, but they don't know he's a police officer, so don't reveal that to them yourself."

"I don't want this guy as my manager!" Misa complained.

"Oi..." Matsuda guffawed, "What's wrong with me, Misa-Misa?"

"Stupid skank," Kashira growled, as she put her hands on her hips.

Aizawa suddenly slammed his hands down on the table.

"Give it a feakin' rest with all this dating and kissing and Misa-Misa talk!!" he shouted, "This is the _Kira case_ damn it!! Take it seriously!!"

"Aizawa, honey, I love you..." Kashira smirked, "Hear that, bitch? Shut the fuck up."

Ame giggled to herself as Matsuda shakily apologized.

"Oh...Gomen ne..." Aizawa sighed, "I know we're taking it seriously, but..." he sighed as he stood and grabbed Misa's arm, "Anyway, go to your room, Amane."

"Nani?!" Misa whined as she was shoved into her room, "Raito-kun! Let's go on a date, even if it's the three of us"

"Uh..._four_, skanky," Kashira shouted as Aizawa shut and locked the door on Misa, "Don't forget that Ame-chan's with L here."

Ame shook her head.

"She's been _quiet_ this whole time, Kashira," Aizawa snapped, "I almost forgot she was here myself...no offence, of course."

"None taken, Aizawa-san," Ame smiled as she nodded to him.

"Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki turned to Raito.

"Hai?" Raito answered.

"Are you serious about Amane?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Iya," Raito laughed, "As I said, it's all one-sided."

"Then could you _act_ like you're serious about her?" Ryuuzaki asked, shocking Raito, "We know she's involved with the second Kira from the videotape evidence...and also that she loves you..."

"You want me to get close to her and make her reveal things about the second Kira?" Raito asked after a long pause.

"Hai," Ryuuzaki replied, "I think you are capable of doing it, Raito-kun. This is one of the reasons that I released the two of you."

"Ryuuzaki," Raito glared, "Even if it's to solve the Kira case, I could never play with a woman's emotions like that."

Kashira glared as he went on.

"Gomen nasai," Raito apologized, "but you need to understand. To me, taking advantage of a person's feelings like that is the most despicable thing a person can do."

"Bull. Shit!!" Kashira intervened, "You took advantage of my feelings the first chance you got! Don't you try feeding us all that crock o' bullshit!! Tell 'im Ame!!"

"I'd prefer to stay outta this..." Ame hid somewhat behind Ryuuzaki's back.

All this time, Ryuuzaki just stared at Raito as he thought over what Raito had just said.

"What's wrong Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked, noticing his look.

"Iya," Ryuuzaki answered quickly, "You're right, Raito-kun...But I'd appreciate it if you could remind her to make sure she doesn't reveal things about our investigation to anyone."

"Oi, Ryuuzaki," Raito watched as Ryuuzaki walked over to a laptop in the room, "Is there anything that can be done about this constant need to change hotels? I think it would be better if we could stay in one location."

"Hai," Ryuuzaki agreed, dragging him along, "I've already though about that and so...construction started when I first met face to face with Yagami-san and the others. It should be completed in a few days," as he spoke he began typing something into the computer, "Oh...where is it...ah there it is...Take a look." He brought up a model of a large building, "There are twenty-three floors above ground, two floors below. You can't see from the outside, but the roof is equipped with two helicopters. The outside looks like an ordinary high-rise building. but to enter, you need to go through various security check points. All equipment and computers inside are state of the art. The fifth to the twentieth floors all have four private rooms per floor. So I'd like all of you to live there as much as possible. And if we increase our numbers, we could accommodate about sixty people. Misa-san will get her own floor. That should keep her happy."

"Oh?" Raito turned to him, brought out of his shock, "Yeah. But wow...to go this far..."

"Actually..." Matsuda added in, "Where are you getting the money for this, Ryuuzaki?"

"So, as you can see..." Ryuuzaki continued, "I want to solve this case no matter what. That's what this means..."

"You didn't answer the question..." Aizawa murmured.

"Yeah," Raito nodded, "I'm with you...The mass-killings are bad enough, but I'll never forgive Kira for the trouble he'd brought to my papa and me. I want to catch him no matter what, too."

"If you really mean 'no matter what'," Ryuuzaki urged, "How about getting closer to Misa-san and making her reveal things...?"

"I can't do that," Raito sighed. "It goes agains't my code."

"I see..." Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes, "That's unfortunate."

Aizawa held back a laugh and unintentionally brought attention to himself.

"Gomen," he coughed, "I'm really motivated now, too. Ryuuzaki, Chief, Raito, girls, let's catch Kira no matter what!"

"Yes," Soichiro nodded.

"Hai! Hai!" Ame smiled, throwing her fist into the air.

"Hell yeah," Kashira smirked, glaring at Raito.

"Anou...You didn't include me..." Matsuda mumbled.

* * *

There was nothingness all around her, just this black mist around her. She stood there, in nothing but a thin white dress, her hair down, and bare feet. The whole specter made her stand out of the absolute nothingness that was the nothingness around her. She saw Ryuuzaki, the darkness releasing him and she ran to him.

"Ryuuzaki-kun!" she cried in joy as she embraced him.

He was so cold; she made to help him sit down, but realized that it wasn't her Ryuuzaki anymore. It was...

"Raito…!" she gasped, pulling away quickly as he smirked evilly.

That alluring face, those deep eyes that stemmed into his soul, those sweet lips and skin so pale an angel must've granted them...Those features were no longer existent, replaced by the devil's eyes and his twisted smirk and everything within her shattered like her heart.

"I told you, Lawliet belongs to the Shinigami now," and they appeared, Rem and Ryuk where the only ones apparent while thousands of red eyes watched them with no form.

Light suddenly grabbed her and met her lips in a rough kiss.

"IYA!" she cried as he began to tug at her dress.

She punched and kicked, but he was much stronger than her.

"ONEGAI! Give L back! Give me Lawliet back!" she wept as he pinned her to the ground.

He held her struggling arms above her head, her tiny wrists making it easy, and massaged her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress. Ame wept as he rubbed her chest powerfully and he growled as he finally tore away the whole dress. She was naked beneath that dress.

"Onegai! Iya! Owaraseru! L! Iya...Iya..." she muffled, Ratio powerful hand slapped over her mouth, bruising her most likely, before his lips met her own and made them bleed as he gnawed at them.

Why was he doing this, her time with him proved to her that he had no sexual attraction to her whatsoever? However, that thought was contradicted as she felt those rough fingers graze her inner thigh roughly.

"He belongs to the Shinigami now, and you belong to me," he smirked.

He stood up for a moment, removing his own clothes, he knew she could run nowhere in her weak form.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you sick son of a bitch?!" Ame shrieked, "You don't even like being _near_ me, what the hell do you want?!"

Raito smacked her roughly across the face, silencing her for a moment before crawling back on top of her. Ame sobbed and tried, desperately to push him away.

"Why, Ame-chan," he smirked into her ear, "This is just your reward for helping me kill L."

Ame cried harder and screamed for Ryuuzaki as Raito, without warning, forced his way through her virgin barriers and pounded mercilessly. Ame screamed, unable to conjugate words any longer as she beat against his back, blood seeping down her thighs as Raito thrust faster and harder. As he came, she screamed as well, begging L to take her with him for the Shinigami watching to have pity on her as she sobbed in pain. Raito smirked down at her and leaned forward to kiss her when…Ame woke with a start, sweat coating her body.

* * *

The following morning Ame didn't come out of her room. She was even afraid to use the bathroom that was provided to her, afraid to take off a single shred of clothing. A thought occured to her. Today was her 'date' with Ryuuzaki-kun, no...She couldn't go. Ratio would be there and she didn't want to see that bastard-Kira! She didn't want to see anyone now; she just wanted to be alone. Her eyes closed tiredly and she fell back, to try and get back to sleep. She cried out and sat up straight when the phone blared on the bedside table.

"M-Moshi moshi?" she panted as she answered.

"Ame-chan," Ryuuzaki's soothing voice asked from the other line, "Daijôbu ka?"

Ame stared at the phone, confused, before remembering the cameras in the room again and sighing.

"D-Daijôbu, Ryuuzaki-kun..." she breathed.

"Tashika anata desu?" he asked.

Ame nodded. "Hai, arigatô, demu...I'm not feeling very well...I have somewhat of a headache...I don't think I can make that date that Misa wanted with Rai...Raito...I hope you don't mind..."

"Iie," Ryuuzaki answered, "Onegai, yameru. I'll call again and check on you a little later. Alright?"

"Hai," Ame smiled, "Arigatô."

With that, she hung up and lay back down with that smile still in place. Ryuuzaki was so sweet. At least he was still on her side...

* * *

**A/N: Translations--not many this time...**

**Owaraseru: Stop it!**

**Tashika anata desu: Are you sure? (Again, I THINK that's what it should mean...hope it's right, if not, someone correct me.)**

**Yameru: rest**

**Okay, that's it...please leave a review if you liked it or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Umm...This doesn't feel like a date at all..." Misa whined.

"Please, pay no attention to me," Ryuuzaki shrugged, as he ate a strawberry, "By the way, will you be eating that cake?"

"Sweets are fattening," Misa scoffed, "No thanks..."

"Actually, I find that you don't gain weight as long as you use your brain," Ryuuzaki snapped back lamely.

"Ah! There ya go making fun of me again!" Misa cried, before leaning forward with a smirk, "Fine, I'll give you the cake. So can Raito-kun and I be alone?"

"Even if I leave you alone, I'll be watching on the monitors," Ryuuzaki replied, "So it won't make any difference."

"Why are you such a pervert?!" Misa growled, "Stop these sick hobbies of yours!"

"You may call me whatever you wish," Ryuuzaki reached over Raito and grabbed the plate with the cake, "Last chance for cake!"

"Fine then," Misa smirked evilly as Ryuuzaki settled back down to eat, "when Raito and I are alone, I'll close the curtains and turn off the lights."

"There are infared cameras too," Ryuuzaki retorted shortly.

"Then we'll get under the covers," Misa blushed at Raito, "right, Raito-kun?"

"Whatever," Raito turned to Ryuuzaki, "We have this great facility now, yet you don't seem very into it, Ryuuzaki."

"Whatever...?!" Misa cried to herself, "Meanie..."

"Into it?" Ryuuzaki repeated to himself, "Not really...I'm actually kind of depressed."

"Depressed?" Raito reiterated.

"Hai..." Ryuuzaki took a bite of cake.

"Doshite?" Misa murmured aside, "because that stupid ugly girl isn't here?"

"For the longest time, I thought you were Kira," Ryuuzaki continued to Raito, ignoring Misa, "I'm actually a little shocked I was wrong...well, I still suspect you, thus the handcuffs...but Kira could control people's actions...meaning...Kira controlled you to make me think that you were Kira...Raito-kun and Misa-san were both controlled by Kira...Everything fits in my mind if I assume that to be fact...The only thing I don't understand is why the two of you and Ame, who was also reluctantly dragged into this, weren't killed...If you were being controlled and killed people without being conscious of it, then you are nothing more than a victim, as Ame is...I have to start investigating over from scratch...we're back at the beginning. If Kira took interest in Raito-kun because he had access to police information and then controlled him to make you a suspect in my eyes...that's a pretty big shock to me...very frustrating..."

"Ryuuzaki-san..." Raito began, "With that line of thinking, it means that while we were being controlled, Misa and I were Kiras..."

"Hai..." Ryuuzaki nodded to him, "I don't think there's any mistake there. You're both Kiras."

Raito and Misa glared at Ryuuzaki as he continued.

"The way I see it," he went on, "when you went into confinement, you were Kira. And then the killings stopped...Up until then, it makes sense that you were Kira. But after two weeks, the killings resumed...Based on that, my thinking is that...Kira's power passes from person to person. The second Kira's video even mentioned that the power could be shared..."

"That's an interesting theory," Raito leaned into his knees, "but if that is the case, then catching Kira will be difficult."

"Hai..." Ryuuzaki agreed, "That's why I'm depressed...You control someone and use them to kill the criminals, then when that person is caught, you transfer the power to someone else and the first person loses all their memories...This would make capture impossible."

"But that's not definite yet," Raito argued, "There are too many things that we don't understand about Kira right now. Come on, show some energy."

"Energy...?" Ryuuzaki scoffed, "I'm just not feeling it...Why even bother...?"

Raito glanced at him in shock.

"Trying hard to go after him just puts us in danger...don't you agree?" Ryuuzaki asked as Raito stood, "I've thought I was going to die to many times already..."

"Ryuuzaki," Raito interrupted as he reared back his fist.

As Ryuuzaki turned to him, Raito punched him across the face, sending him into the wall and unintentionally going with him due to the chain.

"Ouch..." Ryuuzaki groaned as he sat up, "That hurt, ya know..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Raito shouted, "Just because I'm not the true Kira...Just because you were wrong, you want to give up?! You gonna sulk like a baby?!"

"I may have worded that poorly," Ryuuzaki wiped the blood from his lip, "but I'm saying that continuing this isn't going to get us anywhere good, so maybe we should just stop..."

"What are you talking about?" Raito shook his head, "Unless we chase hi, there's no way we'll catch Kira! Who's the one who swore to send Kira to his execution?! The police, the FBI agents, TV announcers, how many innocent people do you think have been victimized?! You're the one who put Misa and me in confinement!!"

"I understand that..." Ryuuzaki replied calmly, "But whatever the reason..." Ryuuzaki whipped around and kicked Raito square in the jaw, "once is once!"

He gasped as he too was dragged with Raito as the teen fell back from the blow.

"It's not just that my reasoning was wrong," Ryuuzaki explained, "It's the fact that the case can't be solved as 'Yagami Raito is Kira and Amane Misa is the second Kira.' So I'm a little disappointed. I'm human--isn't that allowed?"

"No, it's not," Raito growled back, "The way you talk, it's like you won't be satisfied unless I'm Kira."

"Not satisfied unless you're Kira...?" Ryuuzaki mused aloud, "Hai, that may be true...I have just realized something...I wanted you to be Kira..."

He was interrupted with another fist to his face.

"Once is once," Ryuuzaki repeated, "And I'll have you know that I'm quite strong."

He then whipped back around and kicked Raito again, sending them both flying...again... Outside the room, Matsuda received a call as Kashira walked in.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki-san!" she called happily, making them stop as they prepared to punch each other, "Well...that answers _my_ question..."

"What question?" Ryuuzaki asked, releasing Raito and vice versa.

"Does L prefer boxers or briefs?" she smirked, "Boxers!"

Ryuuzaki glared at her, before turning to the phone as it rang.

"Hai?" he spoke as he picked up.

"We did it Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda called from the other end.

"What happened?!" Ryuuzaki breathed.

"Misa-Misa was number one in the Eighteen Magazine reader pole!" Matsuda replied excitedly, "Her disappearance for two months created tons of buzz and actually increased her popularity!"

"Hai...I see..." Ryuuzaki sighed.

"Come on!" Matsuda encouraged, "Show a little more excitement...this means she'll be starring in director Nishinaka's next movie!"

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes and let the phone clank back down into place.

"What was it?" Raito asked.

"Nothing," Ryuuzaki replied, "Just Matsuda being an idiot again."

"Well...Matsuda _is_ a little slow..." Raito agreed.

"Those two know I can hear them...right?" Matsuda asked to no one in particular.

"Anyway..." Kashira moved on, placing a box on the coffee table, "I brought a Wii with me!!"

"A what?" Raito asked, walking over with Ryuuzaki.

"Not a 'What', a 'Wii'," Kashira smacked him upside the head, "A Nintendo Wii®. It's this hot new game system that treads into the world of Virtual Reality. Ame's been dying to play one--where is she?"

"She's in her room," Ryuuzaki replied, "She woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and was tossing and turning--probably from a nightmare. This morning, she told me she had a headache. I figured she must not have wanted to discuss her nightmare, so I didn't pressure her to join us."

There was a pause as Kashira stared at Ryuuzaki in disbelief.

"Uh huh…" Kashira rolled her eyes, "Ryuuzaki, go get her please."

"Hai," Ryuuzaki bowed his head and began walking out, dragging Raito with him.

"Can't ya take off the damn handcuffs just this once?!" Kashira snapped, "Dammit, she doesn't even like being _near_ Raito-I'll watch him just take 'em off!!"

"Kashira-san," Ryuuzaki turned to her, "I'm afraid I cannot. I must keep Raito under my constant surveillance until I'm sure he's not Kira."

"Fine then," Kashira growled, "Get your asses in there! I'm not gonna have her freaking out over a stupid nightmare for a while!"

Ryuuzaki nodded and quickly left the room, somewhat fearing Kashira's wrath.

* * *

Ame sighed under the covers of her bed. She hoped Ryuuzaki wasn't too hurt…

"Ame-chan," Ryuuzaki's voice echoed to her, "daijôbu ka?"

Ame sat up and glanced at him, her eyes widening when she caught sight of Raito, tapping his foot and glaring at the door angrily.

"Ame-chan?" Ryuuzaki repeated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ame screamed and jumped up, backing into the opposite wall.

"O-Onegai…" she begged, reaching the bathroom, "Leave me alone…"

She stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her; locking it as well.

"What's with her?" Raito asked to no one in particular as Ryuuzaki stared at the door in a mix of confusion and sadness.

* * *

Ryuuzaki sighed as he quietly removed the handcuffs. For now, Raito was asleep; which gave him the perfect opportunity to go ask Ame a few questions. He knew that she was suffering somehow, but he didn't know why. Perhaps it had something to do with Kira? No, he was sure it was somehow related to Kira…Perhaps Kira was somehow contacting her and the guilt of the fact was driving her mad? Ryuuzaki shrugged. There was only one way to find out. After attaching the handcuffs to the bed post of the bed that Raito was currently occupying, Ryuuzaki left the room. He must admit, he was somewhat happy to take a quick break from his work on the computer on the desk near said bed. And to be alone with Ame for a while meant the world to him…and the case. Taking the cardkey from his pocket he unlocked her door and ventured inside. Ame sat on her bed, staring at the floor. Her eyes held heavy bags as they stared tiredly downwards and she appeared not to have heard him come inside. With another sigh to himself, he closed the door behind him and made his way to her side.

"Ame-chan," he spoke in his monotonous voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ame jumped again, but didn't scream or run, only whipped around and looked behind him.

"Kare wa doko ni imasu ka?" she asked timidly.

Ryuuzaki assumed that the 'he' she was referring to was Raito.

"Nemutteiru," Ryuuzaki replied as he sat in his preferred position beside her, "Daijôbu ka, Ame-chan?"

"D-Daijôbu…" Ame replied as she took a breath.

"You seem tense and fearful," Ryuuzaki pointed out bluntly, "Is something bothering you?"

"Doshité?" Ame asked sadly, "Is this for the Kira investigation?"

"Anou…hai…" Ryuuzaki replied, "Demo…it is also because I wish to protect you from Kira. If there is something bothering you that is somehow related to Kira, I must know what it is so I can help you."

"Arigatô, Ryuuzaki-kun," Ame smiled, "demo…there's nothing wrong…"

"Dajôbu…" Ryuuzaki sighed, "I'll take your word for now…I suppose."

Ame nodded and went back to staring at the floor. Without warning on her part, Ryuuzaki's arms found their way around her waist and pulled her into a warm hug. Ame's breath quickened and she shoved him away as visions of her nightmare flashed through her mind.

"Iie!!" she cried, as she held the sheets close to her body, "Onegai!! Suru nai!"

Ryuuzaki stared at her carefully. She was lying…there was definitely a connection to Kira here…

"Ame," he spoke seriously, "Tell me what's bothering you. I know it has something to do with Kira. What is it?"

Ame paused and glanced at him sadly.

"I-I had a nightmare…" she finally replied…"K-Kira told me that he'd killed L with my help. I couldn't understand it…I never wanted to help Kira…I've never told anyone your name…but he keeps on saying that you belong to the Shinigami and then he…he…"

"Ame…" Ryuuzaki pressed, leaning towards her.

"H-He raped me…" she murmured so that it would only be picked up by Ryuuzaki's ears and not the cameras.

"I see…" Ryuuzaki replied looking away.

"I know it's only a dream…" she went on, "Demu…I'm so afraid now that something might happen if Kira finds me somehow…what if he makes me tell him your name somehow? I don't want you to die, Ryuuzaki-kun…"

Ryuuzaki pulled her into another hug. Ame didn't fight back. It was nice to have him hold her.

"Daijôbu, Ame-chan," he sighed, rubbing her back, "I won't let Kira hurt you."

"Hontô?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Hai," Ryuuzaki nodded shortly, "Yakusoku suru watashi ga."

Ame smiled into his chest happily as she drifted off in his hold.

"Arigatô, Ryuuzaki-kun," she murmured, her voice growing too soft for him to hear anymore as she let sleep take her, "Daisuki wa…"

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Kare wa doko ni imasu ka: Where is he?**

**Nemutteiru: Asleep**

**Suru nai: Don't**

**Yakusoku suru watashi ga: I promise (...I think...)**

**Okay that's all...please leave a review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after, Ame exited her room with a smile. Ryuuzaki was at the monitors watching Misa and Kashira while Raito worked on one of the computers. As she watched him, Ame was able to get a good look at Raito's eyes. When she'd seen him the day he'd shown her and Kashira the Death Note, those eyes had been evil and even had a crimson tint to them. Now…they just looked innocent. What had…could it be? Had he truly forgotten everything?

"Ame-chan!" Ryuuzaki called to her when he noticed her, "Genki desu ka?"

"D-Daijôbu, Ryuuzaki-kun," she answered as she walked over to him.

"Would you like something to eat, Ame-chan?" Ryuuzaki asked gently.

"Hai," Ame replied as she stood beside him.

"I'll have Watari bring you something, then," he smiled gently to her, "Won't you sit with me?"

Ame blushed and sat down in the chair next to him to wait for Watari.

"Anou…" she began nervously, "What are you working on?"

"It seems that Raito-kun has come across interesting information," Ryuuzaki explained, "Apparently, all the recent deaths caused by Kira have aided a corporation called 'Yotsuba'."

"Hontô ni?" Ame asked.

"Hai," Ryuuzaki nodded, "Even more interesting is that he's also discovered that Kira could also kill in ways other than heart attacks..."

"So…there's another Kira?" Ame asked as Watari walked in with a cart of breakfast food.

"Hai," Ryuuzaki answered, "And it seems that he's hiding within the members of Yotsuba."

"Give it a rest, Ryuuzaki," Raito snapped, not taking his eyes from the computer, "She's got no idea what you're talking about."

Ame glared to the side almost sadly.

"Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki turned to him, "Won't you keep condescending comments like that to yourself?"

Raito rolled his eyes and continued working as Ame began eating.

"Ame-chan," Ryuuzaki spoke slowly as he took a bowl from Watari, "I have an assignment for you when you're done eating."

"What's that, Ryuuzaki-kun?" Ame asked before taking a big bite out of her pancakes.

"I want you to keep an eye on Kashira-san and Misa-san," he instructed, "Can you do that for me?"

Ame nodded as she finished her stack of pancakes-she was always a fast eater as well as a _light_ eater-and stood.

"Gochisôsama deshita," she smiled before bowing to Ryuuzaki politely, "Arigatô gozaimasu."

With that, she took off to find Kashira and Misa.

* * *

Ratio turned to the monitor that displayed the image of Ame. She was playing Wii Sports with Kashira while Misa ranted about not being able to be alone with him. Questions rose in his mind. Why were Ame and Kashira dragged into this? There was evidence to prove Ryuuzaki's interest in Ratio and Misa, but, he didn't know much about his interest in Ame. And it was most likely that Kashira was brought into this by her friend…but why was Ame here in the first place?

"Ryuuzaki," Ratio began as he turned to him.

Ryuuzaki turned to him as well, a spoon hanging from his mouth; he was eating ice cream.

"Why do have interest in Ame?" Raito asked, "She doesn't seem very useful to the case."

"Is that what Kira would say?" Ryuuzaki asked slyly at Ratio slightly.

Ratio wanted to grind his teeth now...

"I mean..." he went on calmly, "didn't you deduce that Ame was innocent?"

Ryuuzaki licked the rest of the chocolate sauce from the spoon.

"Nani?" he asked, "Of course she's innocent, but she is still quite useful."

"What the hell do you mean?" Raito asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm trying to grow closer to Ame-chan because she has confessed to having had contact with Kira," Ryuuzaki replied, "even in a sexual matter…and he is apparently after her for my name."

"Oh, is _that_ it?" Raito asked in a knowing tone.

"Nani?" Ryuuzaki asked, confused.

"Well, the way _I_ see it," Raito began as he went back to typing, "there's _another_ reason for you to get so close…"

"And how do _you_ see it, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki went back to his ice cream.

"Because you're attracted to her," Raito replied with somewhat of a laugh.

He'd taken his eyes from the monitor, so he didn't notice Ame exit the room to find Ryuuzaki. Walking down the hallway she made to open the door when she began to overhear their conversation.

"Attracted to Ame-chan?" Ryuuzaki repeated thoughtfully, "Hai, I suppose you could say that."

Ame blushed and took her hand from the doorknob to cover her fast-beating heart.

"May I ask why?" Raito inquired.

"I'm not sure," Ryuuzaki answered, "I could say how lovely I think she is, but that is cliché and I don't look for that in a partner. I could also say that I enjoy her company, but still, I suppose that's not it…I could tell you that I adore her eyes and how sweet she tastes…but again, that's not what I seek. I suppose I just don't _know_ why…there's just…something that draws me to her…"

Ame smiled and wandered in, somewhat dazed from the men's conversation and approached them.

"Ame-chan," Ryuuzaki began as he glanced at her, "Have you noticed any strange behavior in Misa-san or Kashira-san?"

"Iie," Ame shook her head, "Gomen ne…Misa-san just keeps whining about not being able to see Raito…"

"Daijôbu," Ryuuzaki shrugged, "We'll keep an eye on them for now. Arigatô."

* * *

"What's going on?" Raito asked as he watched from the helicopter with Ryuuzaki, "Papa? Mogi?"

"Ah...Ah..." Soichiro gasped, "Looks like only those who touch the notebook...can see it...There's a monster..."

Ryuuzaki stared at the scene somewhat uneasily.

"Onegai," Ryuuzaki began calmly, "Bring the notebook to the helicopter..."

"All right..." Soichiro replied shakily, "Mogi, can you stand? Take that notebook to Ryuuzaki."

As Mogi took the notebook to Ryuuzaki, Rem eyed him and the helicopter carefully. She knew that if Raito touched the notebook, he'd regain his memories. However, she also knew that, if he released the notebook while Higuchi was still the current owner, he'd lose his memories and only have served to reveal the existence of the book to Ryuuzaki.

"Here it is, Ryuuzaki," Mogi said as he shakily handed the detective the notebook.

After delicately taking the notebook, Ryuuzaki turned and glanced at Higuchi's car to find a creature hovering near the officers.

"A Shinigami..." he breathed, "So they really exist..."

His mind began reeling.

'Notebooks...' he thought, 'Show each other our notebooks in Aoyama...Yagami Raito and Amane met in Aoyama...'

"Is this true, Ryuuzaki?" Raito gasped, reaching for the notebook and plucking it from Ryuuzaki's light grip, "Let me touch it too!"

'Notebook...Kira...' the words flashed quickly through Ryuuzaki's mind as he tried to process this, 'Second Kira...Met in Aoyama...Love at first sight. This is Kira's method of killing...Kira...the second Kira...Yagami Raito was Kira...he'd never use it in front of me...but...Kira...the second Kira...At least two notebooks exist...two...this isn't over yet...We'll have to make sure nobody can use this notebook and then...'

Ryuuzaki glanced to Raito when he noticed the notebook was no longer in his hands.

"AHHHHH!!" Raito screamed as everything he'd done and seen as Kira flooded back to him.

He remained rigid and wide-eyed for a moment or two before calming back down again.

"Daijôbu ka...?" Ryuuzaki asked, glancing at him suspiciously, "Anyone would be surprised by a monster like that..."

Raito didn't answer as he stared at notebook.

"Writing someone's name in this kills them...?" he asked almost shakily, "Can you believe that?"

"Hm?" Ryuuzaki shook his head as he turned to Soichiro approaching the helicopter, "It is hard to believe but...we can't exactly test it...ne? Ne, Yagami-san...?"

"Of course not, Ryuuzaki!" Soichiro snapped back.

"No choice then..." Ryuuzaki sighed, "For now, we'll just have to question Higuchiand that monster...that Shinigami...ne?"

'If there are two notebooks,' he thought to himself, 'wecan't just sit around...but this is all we have right now and if we can make them talk, everything will be...'

'Yagami Raito,' Rem asked in her mind, 'is the notebook in your possession right now? That would mean your memories have returned. But if you can't hold onto it, you'll lose your memories once again. Can you keep your hands on it...?'

"Ryuuzaki..." Raito began as he turned to the laptop in front of him, "I'll compare the names written here to the names of the victims..."

"Hm?" Ryuuzaki turned to him, snapping out of his reverie, "Oh...hai, good idea..."

Ryuuzaki eyed him carefully as Raito smirked off to the side victoriously.

* * *

Ame smiled as she walked down the hallway with Kashira to find Ryuuzaki. She wanted to know what the verdict was on Higuchi.

"They're the same," she heard a deep voice speak, "There are tons of notebooks in the Shinigami workd, but the rules are all the same. And the same rules when a human uses it. There's no mistake."

Ame gasped as she wandered into the room to find that Shinigami, Rem, standing beside Ryuuzaki.

"Iie..." she breathed, "Shinigami..."

"Ryuuzaki," Aizawa went on, ignoring Ame's presence, "the suspicion against Raito and Amane has been cleared. The surveillance of them should end."

"Hai," Matsuda added, "It's crystal clear."

"I understand," Ryuuzaki sighed, "Sorry for all the trouble..."

Ame's eyes widened as she caught Raito's triumphant smirk; his memories were back...

"Thank God..." Soichiro sighed, plazing a hand on Raito's shoulder.

"But we can't say this case has been completely solved," Raito argued, turning to Ryuuzaki, "Ne, Ryuuzaki?"

"Duh..." Kashira voiced, bringing their attention to her and Ame, "That's because Kira is sitting right there."

"Kashira, what are you talking about?" Raito asked.

"Raito, don't bullshit a bullshitter," Kashira snapped, "I've _seen_ you use that notebook--we both have...we've just not had any hard evidence against you to _say_ that. Well, we still don't...but still..."

"Kashira, enough with that," Raito shook his head, "It's already been proven that Misa and I aren't Kira...Anyway, Ryuuzaki," Raito turned to the man, "Someone other than Higuchi had to be killing the criminals before I went into confinement. If Kira and the second Kira exsisted at the same time, then as you said, there must be multiple copies of the notebook. Who were Kira and the second Kira? If there's another notebook, then where is it? We need to solve those questions. Ryuuzaki, the handcuffs will be removed, but it's okay if I stay here to investigate, ne?"

"Hai," Ryuuzaki replied .

"So I'll be saying farewell to Misa-san then...?" Raito went on.

"We won't have her under surveillance anymore," Ryuuzaki nodded as he stacked the small cups of butter, "So we can't keep her here. She's an outsider now, so...we don't want her to be involved...Mogi will stop acting as her manager as well."

"And what about Ame and Kashira?" Raito went on.

"They both claim to have information on Kira," Ryuuzaki replied shortly, "So, of course, they'll be staying."

"So, I'll only be seeing her outside of here," Raito sighed.

"Oh, you want to keep seeing her?" Ryuuzaki turned to him, surprised.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito replied, "We're talking about a woman who not only says she loves me, but risked her life to help me out."

"Indeed..." Ryuuzaki agreed.

"After receiving that much affection and dedicaton," Raito added, "any human with feelings would be moved."

"Well you don't have feelings like that, do you, Raito?" Kashira snapped, walking up to him and jabbing him in the chest with two fingers, "And you're not _really_ human, are you?! You're a God of the new world that is ridding it of crime and horrible people, right..._Kira_?"

Raito rolled his eyes and waved her off.

"Raito..." Ryuuzaki turned to him, "Do you mean you've developed feelings for Misa-san...?"

Raito paused.

"Hai..." he replied, "Maybe I just hadn't noticed it until now..."

"Misa-Misa will jump with joy when she hears that!" Matsuda cried, shaking Raito's hand, "Congratulations, Raito!!"

"Congratulations...?" Raito murmured to himself.

'Hm...' Ryuuzaki mused in his mind, 'When Higuchi wrote the name of the policeman in the notebook and made him crash...he didn't learn the man's name from the policeman's uniform or the conversation . That's clear based on the cameras and bugs planted in Higuchi's car...Yet, Higuchi headed to Sakura TV to see Matsuda's face, which he had already seen many times...and it was after he said "Rem, I make the trade".'

"Rem-san," he began as Ame walked over to him, "The line 'you don't have the eyes' was in the video the second Kira sent to the TV station. These eyes are eyes that allow you to see a person's name when you see their face, correct?"

Raito glanced back at them casually.

"What is it, Rem-san?" Ryuuzaki asked looking at her through the corner of his eye, "You can't tell humans about it?"

"Ryuuzaki, that has to be the case," Raito shrugged, "They have to be eyes that allow you to see people's names after making a trade with the Shinigami. That can easily be deduced based on the second kira's comments and the incident with the cop during Higuchi's drive towards Sakura TV."

"Easily...?" Matsuda questioned silently, "Not for me..."

"You two are mighty clever..." Rem turned to Raito and Ryuuzaki, "It's something I should only reveal to the user of the notebook, but since you've figured it out, I won't deny anything. That's exactly what they are."

"Then what's this 'trade'?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Now that's something I can only tell the human who uses the notebook."

Raito's eyes narrowed triumphantly and Ame caught it and seized her chance.

"I can tell you," she spoke up, glancing at Raito, who gasped inaudibly.

* * *

**A/N: Translations--I hope they're right!!**

**Genki desu ka: How are you?--I KNOW this one's right. I found the exact phrase in my Japanese dictionary--this one IS correct! YAY!**

**Hontô ni: Really? I don't know if I've covered this one yet, but there it is anyway.**

**Gochisôsama deshita: Traditionally said when finishing a meal.**

**I think that's all of the ones that people might not be able to figure out. If you have any questions please let me know.**

**And to my friend who's helping me with my translations; please lemme know if these are correct. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hontô, Ame-chan?" Ryuuzaki turned to her calmly, making her blush a little, "Won't you tell me then?"

"Hai," Ame nodded, "When I was forced to meet the second Kira with the first Kira, they spoke of Shinigami eyes...Apparently, after making the eye trade, a human can gain the eyes of a Shinigami which will allow them to see not only their name, but also their lifespan. However, they said that there was a downside...according to the Shinigami, if a person makes the eye trade, their lifespan is cut in half..."

Raito glared at her slightly. He'd not expected Ame to open her mouth. No matter...perhaps he could turn this conversation to his favor...?

"Then, Ame..." he began, "How were_ you_ able to know L's name?"

"I didn't understand it either..." Ame sighed, "But the Shinigami told me that I apparently had an ancestor who had the eyes when they died and when their next child was conceived. The trait was passed down my family to me and was only awakened after I...kinda bumped into Kira somehow...I just looked up and saw a Shinigami...and everything around me was tinted red...and I could see peoples names...and numbers--dates above their heads...but that's what they are, Ryuuzaki-kun."

Ryuuzaki thought it all over.

'If Amane was the second Kira...' he mused quietly, 'She ran into me at the university right before being apprehended...I didn't die then...but she would have seen my name...But Amane doesn't have the notebook right now and I have to assume that she's lost her memories of when she did...Iie...If Amane had used the notebook, she would be dead for not writing in additional names withing thirteen days...Was I mistaken...? Was it all the work of a Shinigami...? No...it can't be...There must be some trick...'

"What about a human using the notebook and then losing their memory of doing so?" Ryuuzaki asked, somewhat shocking Raito.

"Who knows...?" Rem asked, "That doesn't happen to Shinigami and I'm not a human, so I don't know how it affects you."

Raito glared at Rem through the corner of his eye.

'Idiot...' he growled internally, 'You don't say you don't know to that. You deny it or say you don't understand the question! Well, not that I expected any better from Rem...Right now, all that Ryuuzaki can do is as Rem questions like this. I just have to watch over the notebook with the others and make sure Ryuuzaki doesn't take it somewhere. Actually, if he still suspects me of being Kira, he may try to kill me using the notebook. Either way, he'll be focused on getting something out of Rem or Ame for a while...Ryuuzaki, keep thinking, keep struggling and suffering...I'll put you out of your misery soon enough.'

Ame eyed Raito carefully and sadly excused herself. She knew Raito would try to kill Ryuuzaki soon...it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Ame smiled as she somewhat packed away some of her clothes and listened to her music on the boom box in her room. She stopped and turned slowly when someone walked in. She'd recalled that Ryuuzaki had turned off the cameras in the room. Ame's heart sped as he approached.

"Ch-Chikayoranai," she gasped as she backed away.

"Just tell me his name and there'll be no trouble..." he smirked.

"I-Iie..." Ame gasped.

"Oh come on..." Raito chuckled, "Maybe after you give me his name I'll let you die _with_ him...or you can _hold_ him close as he dies 'peacefully' in your arms."

"You're a sick _bastard_ Yagami Raito!!" she shrieked as she cried harder, "_Kira!!_"

Raito growled and approached her.

"Iie!!" she cried, falling to her knees, "P-Please don't rape me!!"

"What the hell?!" Raito asked, disgusted.

He glanced back quickly as the door began to open and dropped to his knees before pulling Ame into a hug. Ame gasped, crying, but froze in fear; praying it would be over quickly.

"Let it out," Raito sighed, rubbing her back, "It's okay, let it all out."

"What's going, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-san," Raito sighed, "Ame just misses her family.

Ryuuzaki turned to Ame as she shook against Raito and sighed.

"Alright, Raito," he sighed, "I'll take it from here..."

"Hai, Ryuuzaki-san," Raito shrugged, letting Ame go and leaving the room with a glare.

"Daijôbu, Ame-chan," Ryuuzaki knelt beside her and pulled her against him, "I'll take you home for the day, alright?"

Ame nodded shakily. Ryuuzaki smiled and kissed her cheek, earning a deep blush.

"Still so sweet..." he murmured in her ear, bringing forth a deeper blush and a few tears at the thought of the death of such a sweet and gentle man.

* * *

"Ame, koibito!" her mama cried as she hugged her daughter, "We've missed you so much!!"

"I'v missed you too, Mama," Ame smiled, hugging her back.

"How have you been, koibito?" mama asked, "Well?"

"I've been fine, Mama," Ame replied with a short giggle, "Listen, I was hoping to go on a picnic with just the three of us?"

"That's sounds like fun!" mama clapped her hands, "You go get Papa while I fix our lunches.

Ame nodded and ran up the stairs to find her papa.

* * *

Ame spent the entire day with her parents. They'd started with the picnic and her father had decided to bring their fishing poles too, leading to an afternoon of fishing as well. After the picnic and fishing, they went back home for a series of board games, charades, and Pictionary, among many others. All of their favorite activities. It was one of the best days the family of three had had in a long time. After a tough game of Scattegories, Ame's mother turned to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make dinner," she announced, "We'll have that fish Papa caught today."

"Sounds great, Mama," Ame smiled as she stood as well, "Papa, why don't you watch your game. I'm gonna go finish some stuff up in my room before Ryuuzaki-kun comes back for me."

"Sounds like a plan!" Papa clapped his hands together as he plopped down into his favorite chair.

Ame smiled sadly at the two as she walked slowly up the stairs. Closing her door behind her, she made her way to her desk where papers littered the top. She wiped them away and into the trashcan beside her bed. Sitting down in the chair at her desk, she grabbed a pen and a couple blank sheets of paper. Taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts, she took to writing.

_Kashira,_

_I bet you're disappointed, ne? Well...so am I. I really _didn't_ want to do this, but Kira left me no choice. I know that he or Rem plans to kill Ryuuzaki-kun tomorrow...but I just can't go on knowing I couldn't save him and that I will be used to help Kira commit his murders. I can't live on with that guilt...and I especially cannot live without Ryuuzaki-kun...I love him...I've never felt the way I do for anyone but him. I don't think I can live without him...Please understand that it's for the best that I do this._

_Included is the tape recorder I had on me when we first met the second Kira. You didn't know I had it, I'm sure, but I used it to record a confession from both Kira and the second Kira. When Ryuuzaki and I die, play it on T.V and reveal Kira's identity. I know I should have done this sooner, but I was just too afraid of dying then. I must go now, to bid farewell to my family._

_You were the best friend I've ever had. I'll always treasure that you were always there, Kashira-san. Thank you...for everything._

_Ame_

Once finished with her note to Kashria, she folded it up and put it in her pocket. She then grabbed a second sheet of paper and took to writing a second note.

_Mama and Papa,_

_Thank you so much for the wonderful last day. I know you're hurt. I wanted to spare you so much pain, but I'm afraid I have no choice but to end the life you helped create. Confession time; Kira controlled me into helping him kill others. I can't tell you how, for I don't know myself...It's hard to explain...but for this reason, I can't continue living. I fear that Kira is going to kill Ryuuzaki tomorrow. and I plan to die as well. I can't allow Kira to continue using me to kill people...nor can I live without Ryuuzaki. I know you're probably still angry with him for taking me into custody and such, but he's really a kind man. He's gentle and sweet to me. And I love him. I can't live on without him after he dies...so I'm going to die with him._

_Please forgive me, mama, papa, but this way is best. I love you both so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me._

_Ame_

With a sigh, Ame folded his paper as well and pocketed it along with Kashira's and made her way downstairs to spend the remainder of her evening with her parents.

* * *

Ame hugged her mama tight as Ryuuzaki waited at the door with her papa and conversed.

"Dô shita no, hanî?" mama asked as she pulled away a little, "You'll be back."

"I know, mama," she smiled into her mama's dress collar, "I just love you and Papa so much."

"We love you too, koibito," mama smiled, hugging her close as papa walked over.

"You stay out of trouble down there, alright?" papa asked as she hugged him tight as well.

Ame nodded into her papa's chest.

"Hai," she sniffled, "I love you, Papa."

I love you too, koibito," he hugged her back and then let her go to join Ryuuzaki.

Ame walked solemnly out of the house, holding onto Ryuuzaki's arm. The notes were still in her pocket--she just couldn't bring it upon herself to give theirs to either of them. She sat beside Ryuuzaki and stared sadly back at her home and her parents as they drove away.

_The next morning..._

Ame sighed as she sat in her room at the Taskforce Headquarters, thinking about the events to come. She knew that Rem or Raito were planning to kill Ryuuzaki...and there was just something about this day...with another sigh, she stood and made her way to the roof top to try and think this all over. Her i-pod was on as she walked onto the roof near the edge and stood, staring up at the sky. She was, at the moment, in the middle of a song, 'Please', by another American band, called Staind. As it reached the final chorus, she thought of Raito with a glare and sang with it for a moment.

"_Tell me please  
__Who the fuck did you want me to be?  
__Was it something that I couldn't see?  
__Never knew this would be so political  
__And please I'm still wearing this miserable skin  
__And it's starting to tear from within  
__But it's obvious that doesn't bother you_

_So please don't keep telling me that it's okay  
__I don't buy all this shit that you say  
__And quite honestly I'm fucking sick of it  
__So please, if I cut off this nose from my face  
__Then I wouldn't feel so out of place  
__But it still wouln't be quite enough for you  
__So please..._"

With a sigh, she turned the music player off to enjoy the quiet. Once off, she was able to hear the clangor of the metal door opening and turned to find Ryuuzaki stepping out.

"What are you doing up here, Ame-chan?" he asked calmly as he approached her.

"Iie..." Ame replied shyly as she stared up at the darkening sky.

"I wonder," he began as he stood beside her, "Can you hear them too?"

Ame turned to him in a confused way as rain began to sprinkle down.

"The bells," Ryuuzaki specified, "Don't you hear them?"

Ame stared at him sadly for a moment before gazing back up at the sky.

"Hai," she replied in a shaky voice, "I can."

"What do you suppose they're ringing for?" Ryuuzaki went on, drawing closer as the rain began to pour down harder.

"Not sure..." Ame shrugged, "Perhaps a weekly service..."

"Or a wedding," Ryuuzaki suggested.

"Or a funeral..." Ame let her tears trickle down her cheeks with the rain as she turned to him.

"Perhaps," Ryuuzaki shrugged, before noting her forlorn look, "Daijôbu-ka?"

"Ryuuzaki-kun," Ame murmured as she wrapped her arms around his torso, seeking solace in his arms as the rain thundered down and as she sobbed harder, "I don't want you to die! Anatawaishitemasu!"

She didn't care how desperate she sounded. There was no way she'd let him die without telling him how she loved him. Ryuuzaki returned her hug solemnly.

"Gomen nasai, Ame-chan," he sighed into her ear, "Demo...I just can't return this feeling...though I want to very much..."

**A/N: Translations;**

**Chikayoranai: Stay away**

**Dô shita no, hanî: What's wrong, honey?**

**Anatawaishitemasu: _The_ single longest word for the phrase 'I love you'...I mean it...**

**I think that's all...hope you enjoyed it...please review!! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ame said nothing as she stayed against him and as he continued.

"I'll admit that, while I _am_ quite attracted to you," he explained, "and though I _do_ wish to be with you and though I _do_ love you, I cannot. You don't understand, I'm afraid, about my line of work. I must put my life on the line for every case I take on. And the Kira case is my most dangerous assignment. I _had_ expected to quickly find Kira and solve the case. However, I did _not_ expect to let things draw out this long and to this extreme. Nor did I intend to meet you. Fate, however, had a different plan for us and encouraged a meeting. At first, I just hoped to get information from you...but when I had you stay with me that night...I could just feel myself being drawn to you.

"However, I couldn't risk you getting hurt because of how I felt," he went on, "If I had acted upon my feelings, it could have caused trouble on my part and may have risked your life. And I must admit, life wouldn't be sweet at all without my candy."

Ame blushed and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Daijôbu, Ryuuzaki-kun," she sniffled, "I understand...I'm really very willing to wait until we're able to bring Kira to justice..."

"Arigatô," he breathed, kissing the top of her head and holding her close.

"Oi! Ryuuzaki!" Raito called from the door.

Ame glanced to him with a glare and pulled away from Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki-kun," she spoke in a confident tone, "I have to go take care of something."

"Wakarimashita," Ryuuzaki nodded as Ame walked to the door and shoved Raito aside, a plan set in her mind.

* * *

"Rem!" Ame called as she ran around the halls, "Rem-san, where are you?"

She gasped as the ghastly creature slid through the wall in front of her.

"What do you want, ningen?" she asked in an almost angry tone.

"I want to make you a deal!" Ame cried, "I _know_ you already made a deal with Yagami Raito to kill L, but I just _can't_ let you! He's an innocent man who's done nothing to deserve death!"

Rem stared at her hard for a moment.

"What kind of deal do you wish to make?" she asked, her curiosity peeked.

"I'll trade you my eyes," Ame replied, "My Shinigami eyes for Ryuuzaki-kun's life to be spared."

"And what about Misa?" Rem asked, "If he lives and catches Yagami Raito, then Misa will be convicted as well."

"Ryuuzaki-kun trusts me," Ame replied, "I'm certain I can convince him to spare Misa. I'll tell him that Kira controlled her and that she was an unwitting assistant in the murders."

Rem looked to be thinking it over.

"But do you know what trading your eyes would mean?" she asked, "It would mean, because you were 'born' with the eyes of a Shinigami, that you would lose your sight forever."

Ame started and stared down. It meant everything to her to see Ryuuzaki alive...but she couldn't very well do that when she couldn't _see_ him alive, or even _see_ him at all. However, his life meant the world to her. If she had to give up her sight for his life, then so be it.

"Alright," she nodded sadly, "Take my sight...just please don't kill L."

Rem stared at her hard again.

"Why would you do so much for some human?" she asked carefully.

"The same reason Misa did all that stuff for Raito," Ame blushed, "I love him..."

"And does he return this love?" Rem asked.

"Anou..." Ame paused, "I can't really say he does, yet I can't say he doesn't either...I mean, he told me he did, but at the same time he couldn't...I'm sorry, it's a little confusing...but he said that because of his job and the Kira case and such, he couldn't."

"I see," Rem nodded, "And yet you still wish to give up your sight for him?"

Ame nodded.

"Onegai," she begged, "I'll make sure Misa is safe and give you my eyes...and you let Ryuuzaki live. Also..." Ame paused to take a deep breath, "Should Misa still be punished...I want you to kill me instead."

Rem thought long and hard over her decision, and sighed after a moment.

"Alright," she replied, "I will agree to your terms as long as Misa will not be punished."

Ame bowed low.

"Arigatô!" she cried happily, "Arigatô gozaimasu!!"

"Now, prepare yourself," Rem began carefully, "I've never taken the Shinigami eyes _from_ a human before, so it may be painful."

"Whatever it takes," Ame sighed, looking her in the eye.

Rem put one of her bony hands near Ame's eyes and used the powers of the Shinigami to begin to remove the power and the sight. Ame gasped, unable to scream through the pain as it felt as though her eyeballs were being removed from her head. It lasted only a minute, but it felt as though hours flew by as the pain spread through her. When it was finally over, Ame fell to the ground in a heap, her eyes sore. She felt as though blood were gushing from her eyes, but, as she placed her hands to her eyes and tasty the salty liquid, she realized that she was merely crying.

"Rem," she began in a shaky voice, "Will you please take me to Ryuuzaki-kun? I need to talk to him."

Rem nodded and placed her hand to Ame's back after the latter stood up. The Shinigami led her down the long hallway to the room of monitors, where Ryuuzaki sat, talking to Watari about his plan.

"We'll have a criminal scheduled for execution within thirteen days write the name down," Ryuuzaki explained as the two entered, "The deal will be that if the person lives past thirteen days, then his death sentence will be commuted...Watari, contact the leader of a country who would agree to this."

"Ryuuzaki!!" Soichiro cried.

"Matte!" Aizawa shouted, "This is crazy!"

"Ryuuzaki-kun," Ame spoke in her soft voice, gaining their attention.

"Hai, Ame-chan?" Ryuuzaki asked, turning to her.

"I have evidence to prove the identities of Kira and the Second Kira," she began, her blind eyes downcast, "I know you've already come to the conclusion that Amane Misa is the second Kira, but please don't convict her. Misa was under Kira's control when she was the Second Kira. She was an unwitting assistant to Kira..."

"Ame," Ryuuzaki began, standing and walking over to her, "If Amane Misa _is_ the Second Kira, I have no choice but to convict her. You know that."

"Onegai!" Ame begged as she removed the tape recorder from her pocket, "Just spare her the punishment!! Listen to this tape, and you'll have solid proof of the first Kira."

Ame had, after getting in the car with Ryuuzaki, rewound the tape to the beginning of the confession and had then hid it under the car seat. She'd then retrieved it without Ryuuzaki knowing when he let her out of confinement. Handing Ryuuzaki the tape, she waited for him to play it. After a moment, he pressed play.

"_Oh..._" Kashira's voice mumbled from the tape.

"_You're helping Misa, right?_" That was Raito's voice.

"_Hai_," They were with Rem, "_I've watched Misa from the Shinigami realm for a while and developed strong feelings for her...Looks like you didn't take too kindly to my threat to kill you..._"

"_So, if Misa is happy, then you are too?_" Raito asked.

"_You could say that,_" Rem answered, "_I don't want to see her suffer._"

"_Look at her,_" Raito went on, "_It's only been two days...she likes me so much that she can't even go without seeing me._"

"_Raito_," Misa's voice breathed.

"_Misa_," Raito whispered.

"_Yes?_" Misa replied.

"_My happiness would be your happiness right?_" Raito asked.

"_Right..._" Misa answered.

"_Could you ask Rem...to kill L?_" Raito asked.

Ryuuzaki's eyes narrowed at Raito, who was now being held down by his papa and Kashira...who was happily punching him a few times.

"_Raito-kun!_" Misa gasped, "_Should you really be talking about that with those two here?_"

Ryuuzaki assumed she meant Ame and Kashira.

"_They already know about that, Misa,_" Raito assured, "_Look, Rem wants you to be happy and if either one of us is caught by L, then how can we be? Shinigami are forbidden to tell a human another person's name or lifespan. But they can kill anyone they want as long as it doesn't lead to their own death. If you do this, I will love you more and feel grateful to Rem. And most importantly, we can be happy together._"

"_Rem..._" Misa began after a pause, "_I want to be loved by Raito-kun...We'll both be happy. That's my wish._"

"_Fine,_" Rem agreed, "_I don't like you, Yagami Raito. So even if I extend your life, I don't die. I'll kill L for you. L means nothing to me._"

"_Yay!_" by the sound of the tape, Ryuuzaki deduced that Misa had clapped her hands together happily at this point.

"So I was right," he sighed, stopping the tape and turning to Raito, "You are Kira and Amane Misa is the second Kira."

Ame nodded as Raito glared and tried desperately to defend himself.

"She's a techno geek!" he cried, "she must've used something to manipulate something that the _real_ Kira said to make it sound like my voice."

"Raito." Kashira began, "We were there...Face it; you have been weighed, you have been measured, and you absolutely been found wanting. You're goin' down."

"You got that quote from a movie, Kashira," Ame argued.

"Yeah, but it's one sweet quote," Kashira smirked.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"I was afraid to," Ame replied, "Raito threatened to kill me if I ever said anything against him...While he had the notebook, I was going to die...but now that the notebook is here with you, I was okay with telling you. Now neither of us will die and the Kira case is solved...I think..."

"Hai," Ryuuzaki smiled, patting her on the head.

"And Amane Misa?" Ame asked fearfully.

"I will not convict her," Ryuuzaki agreed, "It was evident on that tape that she really was somewhat controlled by Kira. No harm shall come to her."

"Actually," Ame admitted, "Some harm _may_ come to her..."

Ame sighed.

"Rem," she began, "I didn't really tell you everything. Misa is so infatuated with Raito, that I fear that she may kill herself...I want you to try and convince her otherwise, but I _did_ still hold up my end of the bargain...Misa isn't going to be _punished_."

"This is true," Rem sighed, "You _did_ keep her from being put to death for being Kira...I suppose in that sense I cannot betray my end of the deal."

"Deal?" Ryuuzaki asked, turning to Ame, "What deal?"

Ame sighed and raised her hands up to try to find Ryuuzaki's arms. The latter closed the distance between them and pulled her close.

"I made a deal with Rem to spare your life," she explained, "She wouldn't kill you and I would make sure you'd spare Misa...and I would give her my Shinigami eyes. However...I was born with the Shinigami eyes...so she took my birth eyes and I'm blind now..."

As she went on, she began sobbing into Ryuuzaki's chest, her milky eyes shut tight as her cheek rubbed against the soft fabric of his shirt. Well, he knew. He knew she was blind. She pulled away for a moment and opened her eyes again, staring up at his face, but seeing nothing. With a sniffle, she brought her hands up and met his jaw with gentle fingers. She ran her hands over his face, reacquainting herself with his features before they could become completely lost to her. It broke her fragile heart knowing that she would never again see those dark, alluring eyes, or that tangled mess of soft hair, nor that adorable pout he wore when he desired a sweet or a kiss. No. She would never see him again; only this constant darkness...Falling back into his arms again; she wrapped her arms around him as he let her dry her tears on his shoulder and as he held her closer.

"Rem..." she sniffled, "Since Misa _may_ kill herself for Raito, do you still plan to kill me?"

"Nani?" Ryuuzaki turned to Rem.

"It was something she added to the deal," Rem explained, "Should Misa still be punished, she asked me to kill her instead of you. However, I shall not. Misa is not going to be punished for anything. In fact, it may be better for her to believe that she will be dying to be with Yagami Raito; like death will be bliss. That said, however, I couldn't have accepted death as a punishment for her."

Ame just nuzzled her face against Ryuuzaki's chest, tears still trickling down her cheeks. Her colorless eyes opened as he pulled away for a moment. She heard a button click behind her and then his footsteps as he walked back over to her. Placing one hand on her back and taking her left hand in his, he then carefully led her from the room.

"Ryuuzaki-kun...?" Ame asked as he led her down the long hallway.

"Daijôbu, Ame-chan," he smiled down at her, "I'm taking you to my room where we can have a little more privacy. What I have to say, I'd rather say so only you can hear."

"What about the cameras?" Ame asked with a blush.

"I've turned them off," he replied, "I told you, I only want _you_ to hear what I have to say."

**A/N: Translations (I think you knew that by now, though)**

**Ningen: Human**

**I think that's all...and this is all I can post today. So I hope you all enjoyed it...and to those who want some lemony goodness, just be patient...it's in the next chapter which I'll try to have up by tomorrow afternoon. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ame smiled a little and wiped a few tears away as they came to a stop. She heard the familiar _beep_ of the cardkey unlocking the door before he ushered her into the room. After leading her to the bed, and sitting down with her, he pulled her back into his chest. Ame raised her face to him and blushed darker as his hands met the sides of her face. A gasp escaped her lips just before Ryuuzaki's covered them. He held her tighter as his warm tongue lapped at her lips. Ame's eyes fluttered closed as she opened her mouth to him. He still tasted so sweet, like the strawberries she'd always see him eating. They remained for only a moment before pulling away. Ame let her head fall in shyness. Ryuuzaki smiled at her and raised her face to him.

"How can you still feel like this when I can't see you?" Ame asked sadly, "I heard you and Raito talking about how you felt...you mentioned you loved my eyes...How can you still feel anything for me now that I've lost them?"

"Ame-chan," Ryuuzaki smiled as he nuzzled his nose against hers, "You should know better by now. I think you're still beautiful without your eyes."

Ame blushed as he kissed her tears away.

"Besides," he went on, "I owe you my life. And now that this case is over, I can love you like I wanted to...Anatawaishitemasu, Ame watashi no."

Ame wept happily as he kissed her again. Again, they remained like this for only a moment before Ryuuzaki pulled away to speak into her ear.

"Do you really mean that you love me?" he asked.

"Hai," Ame breathed.

"I mean, do you _really_ love me?" he asked again.

"Hai, Ryuuzaki," Ame insisted, carefully putting her arms around his shoulders, "Do shitê?"

"Are you willing to make love to me?" he asked, kissing her shoulder and her neck.

Ame blushed darker and fisted her fingers in his shirt.

"Ryuuzaki," she pulled him closer, "I love you, I really do...demo...I don't know...that dream is still so fresh in my mind...and...I can't even see you...I'm scared that I'll only be able to see Kira..." Ame cried into his chest. "Gomen nasai, Ryuuzaki-kun! I know you must hate me now..."

Ryuuzaki only smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he lay her down on the bed. He kissed her shoulder and up her neck to her ear. Ame cringed horribly and her breath hitched in her throat as the horrible images of that awful dream flashed vividly through her mind.

"Daijôbu," Ryuuzaki breathed into her ear, causing her to stop, "I'm here, my Ame. Would you feel better if I spoke to you like this while we make love? Would hearing my voice calm you?"

Ame blushed, but smiled and nodded.

"Hai," she nuzzled her forehead against his shoulder, "I know it's silly...but it'll help me remember that it's you, Ryuuzaki-kun..."

"Also..." he whispered, kissing her ear, "Won't you call me Lawliet? No one can hear us...Don't you think it'll be more intimate to be able to call each other by name?"

Ame blushed again, but nodded as she held him closer.

"Do shita?" Ryuuzaki asked, tracing her jawline.

"W-Watashi wa..." she stuttered, "I've just...never...anou..."

Ryuuzaki smiled and kissed her warmly.

"Daijôbu," he ran his fingers through her hair, "Daisuki wa...I promise to be gentle..."

Ame just blushed and turned away fearfully as he kissed her cheek and began to remove her sweatshirt. Ryuuzaki kissed along her jawline to her ear again, keeping it in mind to stay near her ear so talk to her as he removed her sweater.

"Daijôbu, Ame-chan," he breathed, "I won't hurt you, koibito."

Ame relaxed a little as he pulled away to sit up. Keeping her sightless eyes up at the ceiling, she waited for Rait--Iie! Ryuuzaki!! This isn't that nightmare!! It's Ryuuzaki!!--As she waited to Ryuuzaki to make his next move, she forced herself to remain calm for him. She jumped as his gentle hands took hers and as he pulled her to sit up. Her breath hitched in her throat and her face flushed from embarrassment as her hands met the warm flesh of his bare chest. His skin was so soft and heated as she was held against him. He took things slow, letting her acquaint herself with his warm body and searching his torso as she chalked each detail to her memory. Ryuuzaki's breath hitched in his throat as Ame leaned forward somewhat and kissed his chest. Manuevering himself around so that he had his back to the headboard and pillows and she was sitting semi in his lap, he laid back.

"Go ahead, Ame," he purred, stroking her arm, "Accustom yourself with my body as much as you need to..."

Ame's already florid face flushed even darker as she ran her shaking hands across his warm chest. Ryuuzaki smiled at her and moaned, arching his back into her touch as her slender fingers found one of his sensitive nipples. Unable to help himself, he gently, but urgently pulled her back down and into a more passionate kiss. Ame moaned and let her blank eyes close as he licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Opening her mouth to him, she almost squealed at the distinct taste of strawberries that lingered on his tongue and lips. She hardly shivered as his warm hands snuck under her shirt, lifting it up. Pulling away, she let him pull the shirt over her head and toss it to the side somewhere to probably join his own. He smiled and pulled her back to him.

"Again, my Ame," he purred when they were just inches away, "My Ame has candy kisses!"

They moaned against each other's lips as his naked chest met her near naked torso. Ame began to grow more at ease as he continued to kiss her. Her eyes opened wide, however, and she wrenched away when those same soft hands found the waistband of her pants. She shook and stared sadly at the covers as she held her arms. Ryuuzaki must be growing so impatient with her...She looked up, her eyes gazing past Ryuuzaki as he put his arms around her, holding her against his chest.

"Do shita no?" he asked sweetly, kissing her cheek.

"Gomen ne," she sighed, "I know you must be getting really tired of this..."

"Iie," he hugged her tighter, "I want you to be comfortable...If you're not, I won't continue..."

Ame shook her head.

"Iie..." she sniffled, "It's not that...I'm just...nervous..."

"I realize that..." he replied, combing his fingers through her hair, "And I'm willing to do whatever I can to relieve you of this nervousness and make it as pleasurable as I can for you."

Ame smiled and returned his embrace.

"Ryuuzaki..." she breathed, "I love you so much..."

Ryuuzaki smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Iie, Ame," he scolded gently, "I want you to call me Lawliet here. Not Ryuuzaki. I only want you to call me Ryuuzaki when others are around. When we're alone, having our most intimate moments, I want you to call me Lawliet."

"G-Gomen..." Ame bowed her head, embarrassed.

"Daijôbu," he hugged her tighter, "I'd just like to hear you call me by name."

"H-Hai," Ame blushed, kissing his jaw, "Lawliet-kun."

Ryuuzaki shivered and pulled her back down onto him again as he pulled her into a kiss. He let her pull away and had her straddle his waist.

"Alright, Ame," he breathed, "Do with my body what you will...You may finish undressing me too, if you'd like."

Ame blushed and her breath began to grow ragged as she felt that nervousness rise again.

"Demo...I can't even see you, Lawliet-kun..." she uttered fearfully, as though afraid that his patience had run thin and that he would be angry for her timidness.

"Daijôbu..." he replied calmly, stroking her arms again, "Just feel your way."

Ame shivered and blushed darker. Ryuuzaki chuckled and sat up to kiss her forehead.

"Daijôbu," he repeated, "Take your time...I don't want you to feel pressured..."

Ame nodded and he kissed her chastily before laying back down for her. Shakily, she ran her trembling fingers over his warm skin. Her slender digits traveled down his torso to his navel, unintentionally dipping her index finger into his belly button. Ryuuzaki reacted with something that was a mixture of a gasp and a laugh as he arched his back again. Ame paused, her hands at his waistline, as she turned her blind eyes to somewhere near his face.

"Iya!" he cried in a moan, "Don't stop, koibito. Onegai! Keep going...Ame..."

With that blush on her face, Ame turned her attention back to her hands as she moved lower down his slender hips. Closing her eyes, she blindly searched for the button to the jeans he wore. Ryuuzaki took her hands and gently led them to their destination; eager to continue. Taking a deep breath, Ame undid the button on the denum jeans and carefully unzipped them. Gently, she began pulling them down past his knees, before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back up to him. After kicking off the jeans, he pulled her against him and turned them over so that he was now on top of her as he kissed her. Ame blushed, her hands against his chest and his broad shoulders. Ryuuzaki pulled away and she shivered a little when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Daijôbu," he breathed, "Kutsurogu."

Ame took a quick breath and nodded as Ryuuzaki returned the favor she'd given him. With expertly guided hands, he began unbuttoning her capris and easily slid them down her curvacious hips. Now, both were left only in their unmentionables. Ame had taken her shoes off earlier on after coming inside from the rain and had, like Ryuuzaki, been walking around barefoot. Ryuuzaki took his time reaching around her as he kissed her, unclasping her bra for her with his skillfull fingers. He uttered sweet-nothings into her ear as he went on, trying to calm her as much as he could.

"Kobito," he spoke in between kisses, "Daisuki wa...daisuki...my sweet candy...how I love you so..."

Ame blushed with a smile as he pulled the bra away from her torso to join the rest of their clothes. He kept his straight face, however. True, most men would be smiling like a kid in a candy store at the sight of breasts, but Ryuuzaki had far more respect for women than that. While he _was_ enthralled to finally see his koibito's body, he still wouldn't degrade himself. And yes, he knew that she couldn't _really_ see him, but the weight on his conscience for ogling her too much while she was in her most fragile state would haunt him forever. He also knew that the pause that would result from staring at her chest would start to make her feel insecure and possibly that he was just taking advantage of her while she couldn't see. So, after removing the only remaining article of clothing that barred him from her chest, he almost immediately returned to embracing her and kissing her passionately. Okay, so he wasn't going to ogle them, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel them against his own chest. He was a tad flushed himself as the pleasure of her breasts against his heated chest shot to his groin, but forced it down. There was no way he was going to ruin this romantic moment by rushing their love-making. Ame giggled a little, wishing she could see the look on his face. Yeah, when he'd leaned closer, she'd been able to better feel his erection trying to escape his boxers and, yes, she was sure, by the groans he was emitting right now, that he was trying to surpress his arousal for her. With that smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her to speak into his ear.

"Lawliet-kun," she breathed, "If you wanted to take it faster, all you had to do was say so."

Ryuuzaki blushed and held her closer as he kissed her neck and shoulders again.

"Iya," he panted, "I told you that I'd take it slow and make it pleasurable, and that it what I'm doing."

"Demo," Ame argued, "is it pleasurable for _you_ Lawliet-kun?"

Ryuuzaki sighed almost sadly and closed his eyes.

"Iie," he answered honestly, "I _would_ like to go a tad faster..."

"Then go ahead," she nuzzled her cheek against his, "I think I'm a little more confident with you...I know I can't see you, but I feel like I can actually picture you...onegai...as long as you're enjoying it, I'm comfortable."

Ryuuzaki kissed her again, his hands moving down her body towards her panties quicker. With her words, he felt more at ease with quickening his pace...and, he had to admit, he was really quite eager to continue. He wouldn't admit it to her, or anyone else, but he was somewhat new to this as well. He'd never really had the chance to meet women since he'd always been so busy with cases and such and had thus never been active sexually. He regretted to admit that, had he died on this case he'd have died a virgin...a very lonely virgin...Ame's flushed face went darker as he pulled her panties down her legs and then tossed them away to pile with their clothes on the floor. Pulling away for only a moment, Ryuuzaki quickly finished undressing himself and threw his boxers to the side as well before returning to her embrace, almost relieved that they were now both fully nude. Kissing her, he let his fingers travel down to her sacred area and began stroking his fingers against her sensitive clit. Ame gasped against his lips and pulled him closer as she bucked her hips in pleasure. Ryuuzaki began panting as he continued to massage her womanhood with his wetness soaked fingers.

Ame groaned against his lips her womanly juices boiling between her legs as his slender fingers worked against her. She gasped at the slight pain as he took this moment of pleasure to insert one of his fingers into her tight orifice. Without her sight, her senses were all out of wack and heightened much more, so even the small pain of the slight intrusion felt more painful. However the pleasure that came as he began moving that finger in her completely ebbed away the pain and made her moan. She began bucking her hips against his hand, begging him to go deeper. Instead, Ryuuzaki took this chance to add a second finger, bringing forth much more pain and a few tears as she pulled away from his kiss and cried out.

"Daijôbu?" he gasped, panting as she writhed underneath him, "Ame?"

"H-Hai!" she panted, "Oh!! It just hurts a little...Please don't stop!"

Ryuuzaki nodded and went back to kissing her as he took her right breast in his free hand, while working her virgin cunt with his left. Ame moaned, her toes clenching on the sheets as he then added a third finger, massaging her breast to try to distract her from the pain. She panted and gasped as she began bucked harder against his hand, begging for release. Just as she was nearing her climax--just as she was about to jump over the edge...he stopped. He pulled his wetness soaked fingers away from her womanhood and took his hand from her chest. Ame cried for him as she moved her hand down to try and relieve the pressure. Ryuuzaki caught that hand with his left and kissed her fingers teasingly as Ame felt a shift on the bed. She wished she could see what he was doing! It killed her not to know where he was or what he was preparing to do with her. Her prayers for release, however, were answered when she felt the head of his rather large member grace her entrance. She whimpered and panted, begging him, without speaking, to just get on with it!!

"Do shita, Ame-chan?" he asked as he paused.

"Onegai!!" she begged, "Onegai!!" Don't stop!! Please keep going, Lawliet-kun!! I need you!!"

Ryuuzaki smiled at her and began easing himself into her. Ame gasped and grasped the sheets tightly. She'd not expected so much pain--though she, of course, should have--and couldn't believe how much pain the large intrusion had brought. Ryuuzaki leaned into her, pushing in farther, and kissed her passionately, determined to take away some of the pain. Moaning against his lips, Ame spread her legs farther apart as he kept pushing in. Once he was fully seated in her, he paused, forcing himself to relax for a moment while she grew accustom to him. After a long moment, Ame moved her hips, asking for him to continue. Putting his arms around her waist, Ryuuzaki began rocking against her. He was in utter bliss now that he was able to hold his beloved close as he became a part of her. Ame kissed him eagerly, her tongue dancing with his.

The two were already nearing to their climaxes, so as he began thrusting harder, and harder, hitting that sweet spot in her each time, they finally orgasmed together. Ame's eyes opened wide as a white light enshrouded her non-existent vision as he came within her and she came with him. Ryuuzaki cried out his climax as he held her shoulders and joined her on their amazing coaster of pleasure. He'd heard that there were some secret societies that concentrated on sex as a way to see heaven. He'd never really understood, nor believed that till now as he experienced it first hand. It was true, the white light that enveloped them was jsut like heaven to him and he was sure she felt the same. What really made it feel like heaven was that he was with her. He was sure that, if he died that night, he could die happy. Panting, he collapsed next to her after pulling out of her and let his arms envelope her as he cuddled close. Ame found it immensely difficult to keep her eyes open as Ryuuzaki pulled the covers over their naked bodies, bringing forth goosebumps on her skin as he held her to him.

"Oh Ame..." he breathed as he ran his fingers through her hair, "That was wonderful, ne?"

"Hai..." Ame yawned as she pulled him close, "Oh Lawliet-kun...how ever did you get so sweet?"

Ryuuzaki chuckled.

"When I was born," he relied coyly, "My mama dunked me in a barrel of sugar..."

Ame laughed at the joke as she began to drift off.

"Daisuki wa, Lawliet-kun," she sighed as sleep overtook her.

"Daisuki mo mata, koibito," he breathed back just as she left the waking world for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Anatawaishitemasu, Ame watashi no: I love you, my Ame. I THINK that's right, but I'm not so sure anymore...(lol)**

**Kutsurogu: Relax**

**Daisuki wa / daisuki / daisuki mo mata: All 3 are ways to say 'I love you', the latter being 'I love you too'.**

**I think that's all...and yes, for those of you who are wondering; the part where he says that Ame has candy kisses and the part where L claimes that his mama dunked him in a barrel of sugar are both from Family Guy(r)--I do NOT claime to have come up with those lines, believe me! They just fit L so well...**

**Anyway, please leave a review if you liked it or not! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ame's eyes blearily opened to darkness she'd be forever cursed to see. Rubbing her tired eyes, she turned her head to the side as a warm hand met her face.

"Ohayô gozaimasu, my Ame-chan," Ryuuzaki purred above her.

"O-Ohayô, Lawliet-kun..." Ame stuttered, sitting up and pulling the covers over her chest, "Anou...how did you sleep?"

"Oh, Ame-chan," Ryuuzaki chuckled, kissing her cheek, "I rarely sleep..."

"Demo..." Ame furrowed her brow, "Kira's been caught...couldn't you have treated yourself to a good night's sleep?"

"Ame," Ryuuzaki explained, "I've become something of an insomniac from my years working on cases...and now...I have a much more meaningful reason to remain alert at night...I want to be awake when you wake in the mornings...that way I can be here when you need me..."

"Y-You mean it's..." Ame stuttered, "it's my fault that you wouldn't sleep?"

"Iie," Ryuuzaki hushed, placing his hand at the back of her head, "Ame-chan, I'm happy to stay awake for you...I'm happy to be here for you when you need me...I wouldn't be able sleep anyway...even if you could still see, I wouldn't sleep...Please understand that..."

Ame looked skeptical, but nodded. Ryuuzaki smiled and took her hand, helping her stand.

"Now come," he ordered gently as he led her to the bathroom in the room, "Perhaps a nice, hot shower will help start the day off right."

Ame blushed and let him lead her to the shower. Ryuuzaki set the water temperature and such and turned the shower head on. He pulled her into the shower with him with a smile and pulled her into his chest. Ame shivered as the water rained down her back and nuzzled her face against Ryuuzaki's warm torso. Ryuuzaki smiled and kissed her forehead as he grabbed the shampoo that was left in the shower. After squeezing a little of the gel into his hands, he began massaging it into her hair. She'd stopped wearing her hair in it's braid for a while, but Ryuuzaki made a note to himself to ask Kashira to braid it again later. It's not that he didn't like brushing his fingers through her long locks while they were free from the braid...he just had a feeling that her beautiful hair, which traveled past her waist, might survive better if it as kept in a braid. He could also see that she had been growing her hair out for a long time...so why not help it from being too damaged? At least that's how he saw it...he didn't know much about hair care...not that it wasn't evident already, he was sure.

Ame closed her blind eyes and hugged him close as he washed her hair for her. However, she sighed somewhat. Would it be like this for the rest of her life? Would it always be Ryuuzaki washing her hair for her, doing _everything_ for her while she was helpless? Her tears mixed with the water and suds as she cried into his chest.

"Dô shita?" he asked when he noticed her tears.

"I just..." Ame sniffled, "I feel so helpless now..."

"Daijôbu," Ryuuzaki smiled, hugging her back, "I'm going to take the day to search for some people to work with you; to teach you how to cope with your blindness..."

"Hontô ni?" Ame gasped.

"Hai," Ryuuzaki smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, "And I promise to be with you every day until you're comfortable with this. And besides that, I'm going to need the time to figure out how best to dispose of the Death Note...and what exactly Raito's punishment will be. I also need to be sure that he's taken to trial, which you'll be part of as a witness. Then, I suppose we can put all of this behind us and live together...and be happy."

Ame smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Lawliet-kun," she breathed, "Anatawaishitemasu..."

"Anatawaishitemasu mo mata," he whispered back as he held her close.

* * *

Over the next couple of months, Ame and Ryuuzaki worked on coping with her blindness and such. Kashira worked with them as well, feeling just awful about letting Ame give her eyes away like she had and almost feeling guilty for not coming forward with the information about Kira sooner. However, Kira was definitely something she thought little about…Ame and Ryuuzaki spent all their free time together, cuddling, kissing and making love. It weighed heavily on her heart that she couldn't see him and never would again, but she still adored the time she had with him and the love they shared. It was around December now. Ame leaned into Ryuuzaki's shoulder as he sat in his favored position in the limo. They were both quite bundled up for the cold and, even in the car, it was somewhat chilly. In her hands was a long, white stick with a red tip-her walking stick of sorts and round sunglasses shielded the world from her blind eyes.

"Anou," she began in a quiet tone, "Where are we going, Ryuuzaki-kun?"

"To the hospital," Ryuuzaki replied nonchalantly as he began to bite on his thumbnail.

Ame's eyes widened. Had he noticed? She blushed and lowered her head. She'd been feeling sick as of late and she'd noticed a long while back that she'd missed her period. There was always that obvious idea of why, but she was far too afraid to admit it or mention it to him. But…had he figured it out?

"Do shitê?" she asked carefully.

"I want to see if they can do anything to give you back your eyesight," Ryuuzaki answered, "I know you're hurting because you can't see…I want to know if anything can be done."

Ame smiled and hugged him close. He was so sweet. Oh how she loved him so…

* * *

"Is there anything you can-?" Ryuuzaki began to the doctor after explaining Ame's situation and as his cell phone went off.

Ryuuzaki sighed after checking the name and number and turned to Ame.

"I'm afraid I must take this," he apologized, "I'll be right back."

After kissing her cheek, he left the room and answered his phone.

"Anou…Isha-san," Ame breathed, "Anou…I wonder if you might answer a question for me…"

"And what question would that be my dear?" he asked.

"Anou…" she blushed, "I've been feeling somewhat iffy…lately…I've been feeling sick to my stomach…and I missed my period a while back."

"I see," the doctor nodded, "And when did these symptoms begin to occur…"

"A couple months ago…" Ame blushed, turning her head away.

"Well, you know what that means, ne?" he asked slyly.

Ame nodded with a blush.

"Demo," the doctor went on, "there _is_ a way to know for sure. I could give you a home pregnancy test if you'd prefer the privacy?"

Ame nodded quickly.

"And…could you keep it between us?" she asked, "I don't want him to know yet…"

The doctor nodded as he slipped her the pregnancy test and as Ryuuzaki walked back in.

"Gomen nasai," he apologized again, "So, what do you think? Can you give her her eyesight back?"

"I'm afraid that would take a very risky surgery…" the doctor replied, trying to postpone a surgery for Ame while she was pregnant without revealing the secret to Ryuuzaki, "as well as a donor…It might take a while before we can find one. I'll contact you if and when we get one."

"Arigatô!" Ryuuzaki cried taking his hand and shaking it vigorously.

Ame smiled as well as Ryuuzaki took her hand and began leading her out again.

* * *

"Ame," Ryuuzaki turned to her as they sat in the limo, "I want to take you to Wammy's; the orphanage where I grew up..."

"Y-You're an...orphan?" Ame asked, turning her head to where his voice came from.

"Hai," Ryuuzaki shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's so horrible..." she let her head fall forward

"Iie," Ryuuzaki argued, "I mean, true, I do wish I'd had a mother and father, but Watari made up for that after he took me in."

"Watari?" Ame asked.

"Hai," Ryuuzaki nodded, "He's an inventor...and the owner of a worldwide chain of orphanages."

"Oh..." Ame leaned into his arms again as he held her close.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Anou...Ryuuzaki-kun..." she began after a moment.

"Hai, Ame-chan watashi no?" he replied.

"Anou..if we have children," she inquired, "d-do you think you would be a good father? I'm not trying to sound cruel, but, you _did_ grow up in an orphanage."

"I had a feeling you'd bring that up," he smiled somewhat, "Watari has raised me since I was a little boy; he's been more than a father to me. With his love and kindness I know I can be a good father. I understand why you are concerned; neither of us know the basic care of infants, but we can learn. Demu, koibito, if you want to have children I understand, I wouldn't mind now. However, wouldn't you rather wait until you can see again?"

"I understand, Ryuuzaki-kun," she smiled, reaching up and stroking his hair lovingly.

She decided to wait to tell him--just in case she really wasn't pregnant.

"Anou, Ryuuzaki-kun?" Ame asked.

"Hai, Ame-chan watashi no?" he answered.

"When are we leaving for Wammy's?" she queried.

"Tomorrow," he replied, "Ratio's trail begins soon and I think you and I should releax before then."

"Anou...could I, perhaps, visit my family before then?" she pleaded, "I mean, I know they know the case is over but I haven't seen them since I lost my sight...not that I'll see them now...but it would be nice to visit with them again before we go...and I'd like to tell htem about...about us..."

"Mochiron, Ame-chan," he smiled, kissing her cheek, before turning to the driver's seat, "Watari, drive us to Ame's parent's home, won't you?"

"Hai, Ryuuzaki-san," Watari replied, making a turn at the next light.

* * *

Ryuuzaki led Ame up the walkway, to the door, his arm around her as she used her walking stick to keep from tripping herself. She glared as his phone rang in his pocket.

"Gomen nasai, Ame," he sighed as he glared at the number, "Demu I'm afraid I can't stay; something's occurred in the Kira Case."

"I understand," Ame smiled, "You go...and get back as soon as you can...I really want them to meet you...the real you..."

Ryuuzaki smiled and kissed her cheek before walking back to the limo and answering his phone.

"Ame!" her parents cried in shock as they ran out to her, "What on earth happened to you?!"

"Daijôbu..." Ame sighed, "I'll explain inside..."

* * *

Misa closed her eyes, the rope hanging loosely around her neck...for now...Her world seemed so dark...now that Raito was gone...One last tear trickled down her pale cheek as she made to step away. Rem watched sadly. She didn't _want_ Misa to kill herself like this, but it was what she wanted; to be with Raito when he died...

"It's not fair, Rem," Misa sniffled, "that ugly, blind bich is punishing me because Misa has all these looks and talent...and that's why she took Raito-kun away from Misa and made it so Raito _wouldn't_ love me...She just wanted to punish Misa so she could be with that horrible L!!"

Rem glared. How could she have made that deal with that horrible human? That horrible, selfish human who had hurt Misa so terribly? She would have her vengeance.

"Yo!" a hoarse voice called from behind them.

The two turned to where the voice originated to find Ryuk walking through the door.

"Ryuk," Rem glowered, "Why are you here?"

"I got some good news for her," Ryuk chuckled, pointing to Misa.

"What news?" Misa sniffled.

In answer, another figure stepped inside the door.

"Raito!!" Misa cried, whipping the noose off her neck and running into his wide-spread arms, "They let you go!! I _knew_ you'd talk your way out of it!!"

"Iie, Misa," Raito hushed her, "I escaped with Ryuk's help. Listen...I have a plan."

Misa sighed happily as she listened.

"I want my revenge against the bitch who ratted us out," he explained, "Then we can be together again...but first...we have to get to L...break him...and to do that...we have to get to Ame. I want him to suffer as much as I can through Ame. I figure we'll kidnap her so that I may have the pleasure of torturing her with my own hand and perhaps killing her later...What think, Misa?"

"Raito..." Misa giggled as she embraced him, "You know I'm at your service in any way. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth.."

"Ryuk," Rem interrupted, "Why are you doing this? What do you care about Misa?"

"Nothin', really," Ryuk admitted, "I just recently discovered that...there's a technical crime to be resolved here..."

"What's that?" Rem asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Ya see," Ryuk explained, "I found out that a rule of some sorts was broken when that L guy wasn't killed...Though...it does affect us Shinigami in some way in that there's somewhat of a paradox...but that L's death can only be altered so many ways...but the way that human girl altered it was unacceptable. Well...even though it _technically_ was acceptible since it involved the Shinigami eyes, it was still unacceptable for her to alter it in that way. So I decided to help Raito get out before his execution so that he could kill L. I'd do it myself, but that would corrupt the deal between Rem and that human girl. However, this is forbidden unless the human calls it off, which that human would never do."

Raito eyed Ryuk carefully before turning to Misa again.

"Misa," he began carefully, "might you be able to get a ride for me?"

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Ohayô gozaimasu: Good Morning--did I cover this one yet? I forget...ah well, it's there if you need it anyway.**

**Mochiron: Of course**

**I think that's all of them...please lemme know if there are any I missed and if you liked it or not! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

"And that's what happened," Ame shrugged, "There was an accident during the case and everything while I've been with Ryuuzaki and I went blind...but that's about it..."

A knock on the door brought their attention away from her story.

"Yo!!" Kashira's voice called, "Lemme in dammit!"

Ame's mother stood and opened the door for her.

"Kon'nichi wa," Kashira called as she ran in.

"I'm glad you came by," Ame smiled as she stood and looked in her general direction.

Kashira hugged Ame tightly; it been a month since she last saw her and she'd missed her so much.

"Anou, Mama, Papa," Ame smiled, "I need to talk with Kashira up in my room, for a…girl-to-girl talk."

"Hai, hai, hâni," her papa smiled to her, "do you want help getting up the stairs?"

"Iie," Ame smiled in the direction his voice originated, "I've gotten use to going up the stairs."

Kashira still decided to help her up the stairs, even though Ame didn't really need it. However, anything to speed this up would suffice. She had called Kashira over for a reason. Kashira was good with keeping secrets, unless they needed to be told and, though her mom _could_ have helped her take that test, she knew it would be dishonorable to her to find out that she was pregnant before marrying Ryuuzaki…that is…if she ever _did_ marry Ryuuzaki...Once they reached Ame's room they sat down on the bed.

"Kashira," she began after taking a deep breath, "I might be pregnant."

Kashira clapped her hands and giggled.

"That's great!" she exalted, hugging her.

"I don't know for sure yet so I need you to help me take this test," she said as she pulled the test from her pocket.

"Aww, you and L are having baby," Kashira giggled happily, "How does he feel about it?"

Ame smiled and half-grimaced as she let her head fall forward.

"I can't say that he doesn't like the idea, but he doesn't seem to want a kid now," Ame said, "And...I didn't..._really_ tell him...I'm kind of afraid to...I just want to wait until I'm sure..."

"Then lets get this thing rolling!" Kashira giggled.

-_Few minutes later_-

"What does it say?" Ame asked nervously.

"Positive," Kashira smiled before hugging Ame tight, "You're pregnant!"

"Shhhh!" Ame hissed, "You want to whole world to know?"

"Mochiron!" Kashira laughed before her cell phone went off.

After answering it quickly and having a short conversation with her mother--Ame could tell by the voice who it was--Kashira hung up and got up to leave.

"I've got to go Ame. You take care of L's lovechild."

Ame blushed and stood up quickly.

"Kashira," she began in a stern voice, "Mama and Papa _can't_ know about this...It's dishonorable to my family that I'm pregnant without being married..."

Kashira stopped at the door and looked at her long and hard.

"Hai," she smiled, "I won't tell a soul."

With that, she headed off down the stairs.

"Ja ne!" she called as she walked through the living room.

When no reply came, she glanced back to find the parents sleeping on the couch.

"Ah, it's okay..." she shrugged, "The shock from seeing their blind daughter must have been too much...plus this isn't the first time it's happened...Why the hell am I talking to myself...? Dammit..."

Walking out the door, she shook her head and left without another word. Upstairs in her room, Ame was sitting on her bed, trying to maybe catch up on her reading while she waited to Ryuuzaki to return. Ame glanced up when she heard a chattering noise that caused a shiver to roll down her spine.

"La..." she cut herself off, what if it was someone else.

She set the brail book down and grabbed her cane as she stood.

"Ruuzaki-kun?" she questioned as she made her way to the door, "Mama? Papa?"

"YOU BITCH!" Someone shouted as they hit her over the head with a hard object.

She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground and tasted her own blood. Surprisingly, though, she wasn't knocked out. Making to get up, she gasped as a kick met her ribcage and she yelped as she was, once again, sent to the ground. Desperately, she whipped her cane about, trying to hit her attacker, only to have it grabbed and thrown aside before her attacker pulled her up.

"That's the disadvantage of being blind," her attacker mocked, "isn't it, Ame?"

Ame's eyes widened; she recognized that voice.

"R-Ratio?" she wept as he hit her aggressively across the face, "P-please don't hurt me..."

"Give me a _fucking_ excuse," he hissed as he squeezed her throat.

She wept as she felt something sharp trace her shoulder; a blade. Ratio was planning to kill her...She couldn't allow that, there was a life inside of her and she wouldn't let it die.

"I'm pregnant!" she sobbed desperately.

Ratio stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. Yes, he had killed many people, but the child was innocent. The baby had committed no crime and thus there was no reason for its death. Suddenly, he picked Ame up and knocked her out cold.

* * *

"Ame!" Ryuuzaki called as he knocked on the door, "Ame-chan?!"

No one was answering. He glanced down at the ground around the door and began to feel uneasy as he eyed the fresh footprints.

"Ame!!" he called as he knocked harder.

Inside, her parents were finally waking up and holding their heads. They'd somehow acquired horrible headaches, even while they were out for so long. There was a loud knocking at the door.

"Ryuuzaki-san?" Mama asked to no one in particular as she and Papa stood and stumbled over to the door.

"Daijôbu ka?" Ryuuzaki asked when the two opened the door holding their heads.

"Anou…" Papa rubbed the back of his head, "We're not sure…one minute we're sitting together, watching the news while Ame and Kashira were in her room…and then…nothing…The rest of it's a blur…The only thing we can really remember is waking up with horrible headaches. Ne, Koibito?"

"Hai," Mama nodded.

"You're sure you don't remember anything else?" Ryuuzaki asked sternly.

"Hai…" Papa answered.

Ryuuzaki pushed past them and ran up the stairs.

"Ame!" he cried as he opened every door, looking for her room.

When he found it, he was surprised to find one of her books, her cane, and splotches of her blood on the floor. He quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell from his pocket. He then wasted no time in calling the police.

* * *

Kashira raced to Ame's quickly after receiving that call from Ryuuzaki. There were police cars completely surrounding the house and policemen barricading the entrances.

"Gomen nasai," one of the bastards stopped her from pushing through.

"Let me through, dammit!!" she screamed, gaining Ryuuzaki's attention, "I have to see what happened! This is my best friend's house!!"

"Let her through," Ryuuzaki ordered.

"What the hell happened?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Ame's disappeared," Ryuuzaki explained, "And…the idiots from the prison Ratio was being held at…told us that he has escaped from prison. We think, maybe, he received help from one of the Shinigami. They can't think of another explanation."

"Ryuuzaki!" Kashira interrupted, "Listen, there's something you need to know about Ame…"

"Hai?" he furrowed his brow.

"Sh-She's pregnant," she sighed, "I helped her take the test about an hour ago. She said she didn't want to tell you until she was certain…"

Ryuuzaki just stared at her in shock as Matsuda ran up to them.

"Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda called as he reached them, "We've found something!"

He led Ryuuzaki around the back of the house and pointed to a red message in the snow. It read 'I'll have my revenge'…in blood.

"We ran tests on who's blood," Matsuda added, "It is hers…and we also found this," he handed Ryuuzaki a hand-written note. "It's signed 'Kira'; I guess Ratio really is behind this."

Ryuuzaki read over the note with tired eyes.

'Do as I say,' it read, 'I will call you in three days time. This investigation will not be brought into public view. If it is I will kill Ame. When I call you your voice will not be disguised; I want to know that I am talking to you, L. I will give you instructions then.'

Ryuuzaki glared at the note and crumpled it up before throwing it down into the snow and walking away to his limo. He normally didn't let his emotions take control of him…but this was almost too much…Raito would _pay_ for this…

* * *

When Ame woke up, true, she couldn't see, but she wasn't where she belonged anymore.

"Kon'nichi wa, Ame," Raito smirked as he walked over to her.

Ame glared to where he spoke as he set something down in front of her.

"Nani?" Ame asked.

"Just something to eat," Raito glared back as he left the room, "I'll be back in an hour…"

* * *

An hour later, as promised, Raito returned, but this time, there were more footsteps then his own. Ame looked to the door as it creaked on its hinges and as Raito and the other person walked in. Raito turned to the man beside him with a smirk. He was about as tall as he was, with dark hair and rectangular glasses framing his dark red-tinted eyes. He wore a formal suit over a strong body, well-toned from hours at the gym. Raito had many plans for Ame and the man beside him was necessary.

"Ame," Raito teased as he walked over to her.

"Mikami, this is Ame," Raito introduced, "I don't believe I'll have the time to take care of her. However, she means a lot to L. She happens to be his lover, so, I'm keeping her healthy as leverage, having her alive will do a lot for me. Thus, seeing as I'll be busy, I want you to take care of her," Raito glared down at Ame and spoke with a growl, "Stand up Ame."

Ame swallowed her pride and stood up on weak legs before stumbling into the arms of the man he called 'Mikami'.

"She's blind," Mikami stated blatantly.

"She made a deal with Rem a couple months ago," Raito explained, "She traded the Shinigami eyes she was born with for L's life and my arrest…"

"Stupid girl, nonetheless," Mikami mocked, before smirking down at her, "when L is dead those Shinigami eyes will come in handy, along with my own."

"I refuse to help you!" she cried back, "you _fucking _murderers!"

Mikami smacked her for the outrage toward his God, which sent her to the ground crying. She held her stomach tightly, hoping her baby was alive and well within her.

"Kira is our God," Mikami hissed, "you will do well to show him some respect."

Ame spat at his feet.

"Kira is no God," she growled, "He's a loser prep student who found a notebook and wrote down people's names to kill them. I'm showing him all the respect he deserves!"

Mikami made to strike her again when Raito stopped him.

"That's enough, Mikami," he snapped, "I need her in good health, remember? I give you permission to hit her when she misbehaves but, otherwise, I need her well. If she dies I will lose my leverage."

"Sick murderers!" Ame shouted at him.

Mikami kicked her ribcage, not particularly hard but enough to make a few tears fall from her eyes. Eventually she settled down in a ball and cried to herself. Raito pulled her up and pushed her back up onto the bed.

"Stop crying this instant, dammit, or you won't eat for a week!" he threatened.

Ame bit her tongue as she held back the tears and sadness. She needed that food to keep her baby alive. Raito patted her head like a dog.

"Good girl," he turned to Mikami, "Regarding her care, she gets three meals a day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If she misbehaves take that privilege away. Seeing that she is blind she will need assistance, so I want you to watch her eat. She is allowed to take a shower every two days; she'll need some assistance then too. Speaking of which, today she is supposed to take a shower. If she falls and trips in the shower she could hurt herself, and I don't want her committing suicide. You'll have to watch her. Join her if you wish-I don't really care. Misa would have agreed to help with that but she refuses to now because she thinks Ame will cry so much. She can dry herself off, but help her with brushing her hair if needed-dressing even. She is allowed proper dresses to wear-some of the ones Misa didn't want anymore-and they are in the closet. When you leave her you must make sure the door is locked all way and the same goes for when you enter. She is strictly to go to sleep at 11:00 pm. I'd like you to make sure she does that."

"I will follow your orders as your loyal servant," Mikami bowed.

"Also, as for her punishment," Ame could hear the smirk in Raito's voice," I don't very much care what you do."

"Understood," Mikami smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Translations...actually I don't think there ARE any new translations in this one...but review anyway and tell me what you think and if there ARE some that I missed while skimming over this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Also, as for her punishment," Ame could hear the smirk in Raito's voice," I don't very much care what you do."

"Understood," Mikami smirked.

"You can strike her, tease her, caress her, beat her, I don't care," Raito instructed, "But, if I see some sort of punishment I am uncomfortable with than I'll have to prohibit it. I want to break her, but only so much that when she's about to crack she won't."

"I understand," Mikami declared, "I will do all I can to break her; it is what she deserves, Kami-sama."

"Glad someone agrees," Raito snickered, "Now, if you don't mind, I have some business to attend too. Her lunch should be delivered within the hour. Do what you wish until then. My instructions will be followed, ne, Mikami?"

"Hai, Kami-sama," Mikami smiled with a bow.

Raito smirked and left. Mikami turned back to Ame and smirked when he saw the blood dripping so thinly between her trembling lips. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her shoulder, forcing her to squirm away. With a grimace, he pulled her into his lap and caused her cry out, however, trying to suppress it.

"Your blood, so red," he smirked as he cupped her chin, "like a pretty rose."

His lips met hers in a gentle kiss as he licked the blood from her lips. Ame gasped and tried to force him away as he forced his tongue into her mouth, causing her to scream into his lips as she fought. He held her tighter; crushing her body with her own. She felt that he was muscular; a quite handsome body and she felt his long hair from the way it touched her face.

"Ryuuzaki," she wept as Mikami licked his lips.

He pushed her down onto the bed suddenly and struck her.

"My name is Mikami," he growled, "say _my_ name, now."

Ame shook her head.

"Do you want your lunch?" he threatened.

Of course she did-she was starving!

"M-Mikami," she caved in.

She gasped and a sharp pain shot to her ribcage-probably from when he kicked her. Clutching her side, she hissed in pain and turned away from him. Feeling him move onto her, on all fours, she gasped and cried harder as he lifted her dress up to examine the source of the pain. She stopped him, only to have him strike her again, before taking her hand from her ribcage and kissing it. He then pinned her hand above her head with her other wrist. He lifted his hand to the source of the pain; a sprained rib-bone. It must've happened when he kicked her and when she fell to the ground. Leaning into the abscess, he kissed it, causing her to hiss in pain. Mikami licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Does it hurt that much?" he smirked as he stroked the injury.

He kissed it, rubbed it, licked it-bit it-and so on until Ame finally opened her mouth to implore him.

"Please, stop," she begged as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Tell me, my little Ame," he chuckled as he leaned into her ear, "Who are you telling to stop?"

"Mikami," she relented miserably, "please stop."

Mikami found that to be the most adorable thing he'd ever heard. Getting off of her, he smirked down at her shivering form.

"Take off your dress," he ordered.

Ame complied; to avoid any more pain. She heard a drawer open and close.

"Hold still," Mikami warned her.

He began to wrap something around her torso; a bandage.

"I can't have this getting worse, no matter how it entices me," he finished bandaging it and helped her put her dress back on before smiling down at her evilly.

"You know, I could make love to you," he smirked, tracing her jaw line, "It'd be so easy…such a frail girl…and all mine for the moment…"

Ame shivered at the comment, especially since he was still sitting on the bed with her, and stroking her hair. He twisted a thick lock between his fingers before leaning into her ear and whispering the vilest thing she'd ever heard.

"We'll shower later tonight," he smirked before leaving Ame crying and hurt.

* * *

Three days later, Ryuuzaki's cell phone went off almost ominously. After making sure the others had set up the phone surveillance, he answered it with a glare.

"Raito," he spoke in an angered tone.

"Hello L," Ryuuzaki could swear he heard the smirk in that bastard's voice, "or should I call you 'Ryuuzaki'? Or was it 'Ryuuga Hideki'? Anyway, have you been well?"

"Where is Ame-chan?" Ryuuzaki demanded angrily.

"Oh, she's fine," Raito paused, "you know; she's starting to show 'signs'."

"What do you mean?" Ryuuzaki glared at the phone…did Raito know already?

"Oh, I know she's pregnant," Raito confirmed, "Now, if you don't want me to hurt your precious baby and whore-lover-"

"Don't you call her that, you son of a bitch," Ryuuzaki growled, trying to remain calm...and losing the battle.

"You're going to do as I say," Raito hissed back, "Give me the Death Note back. Matsuda will drop it off at the bridge; it will be in a red suitcase so I can decipher it. I also expect at least twenty million yen. And to the police listening in on this call; any surveillance on the meeting, and I will kill Ame-chan and your baby."

"Raito," Ryuuzaki fought to hide the sadness in his voice, "Can I just hear her voice? I want to be sure she's acutally with you and alive...or this deal is off..."

"Fine," Raito sighed.

There was a bit of static as the phone was passed around.

"R-Ryuuzaki-kun?" her voice stuttered from the other line.

"Ame?" Ryuuzaki asked sternly, "Daijôbu ka?"

He could hear that she was crying as they spoke.

"Ryuuzaki-kun," she sobbed, "I'm scared...Please don't leave me with him...I-I'm..."

"Daijôbu," Ryuuzaki told her, "Kashira already told me..Don't worry...you'll both be fine...I won't let that bastard hurt you."

"Arigatô," Ame sniffled.

"Daijôbu, Ame," Ryuuzaki began before Raito snatched the phone back from Ame.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito spoke sternly, "You have my demands. Meet me at the train station down town in one hour..._with_ the Death note and my money. Maybe, if you do as I say, I'll let you see Ame before we take her back."

With that, he hung up and left Ryuuzaki to glare at the ground.

-_One hour later_-

Raito smirked as he and Mikami stood, waiting for L on one side of the station and in front of the car that Misa had been kind enough to provide. Mikami was wearing a mask over his face to avoid recognition in any way. He smirked as he held onto Ame's shoulder.

"Are you sure he'll be here?" Mikami asked, glancing at Raito.

"Definitely," Raito smirked, "I saw the way he acted with her...I have no doubt in my mind that he'll be here."

Mikami nodded and watched as the police cars approached and as a few men wearing helmets stepped out. Ame looked up and smiled at one of the men that stepped out. He was the only one that wasn't wearing a suit--in fact he was merely dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans. His posture was horrible and he moved somewhat slowly as he approached. Raito smirked when he saw him.

"Are the survelliance cameras off, L?" he asked.

"Hai," he could hear the sadness in Ryuuzaki's voice as he stared at Ame carefully.

Raito smirked. He could tell that L was on the brink of insanity, his first and forever lover was in the hands of Kira.

"Good, now, where's that suitcase I requested?" he asked.

He watched Mastuda walk forward, frightened and devoted to his job, and as he placed the suitcase down the train tracks separating them before walking away.

"Mikami," Raito grabbed Ame's arm as Mikami grabbed a similar suitcase from their car, "And L, should anything happen that would stop this exchange," he brandished a gun and held it to Ame's temple, "I will have to kill her."

Ryuuzaki glared and watched as that man, Mikami picked up the suitcase Matsuda left and looked over it thoroughly.

"Daijôbu, Kami-sama," he called as he closed the case and walked back to the two waiting for him.

He then placed the suitcases in the car and took Ame's arm again, pulling her back to him and helping her back into the car.

"Raito!" Ryuuzaki called angrily, "Let her go!"

"Iya, L!" Raito smirked at him as he climbed into the driver's seat, "I'm afraid that will not assist me in my revenge. But don't worry, Misa and I will take good care of your baby!"

With that annoying 'evil' laugh, he sped away. Ryuuzaki glared after him, thankful for the tinted visor that barred the others from seeing his tears.

* * *

"Onegai," Ame sniffled as she was held to Mikami's chest in the car, "I want to go home."

"Do shitê?" Mikami smirked, "Don't you want to eliminate all injustice and help with that? Kami-sama told me what you did for L. If you break the deal you can get your eyes back and be a part of the new world."

"Iya!" Ame cried back "L is justice! You're just a group of murderers!"

Mikami grabbed her around the waist and kissed her roughly.

"I'll kill L for you," he moaned into her ear.

"IYA!" Ame cried back, trying to push him away.

"I can make it nice and quick…" he went on, "He won't feel a thing."

"Mikami!" Raito scorned, "Stop messing with the hostage for now…wait until we get back."

"Gomen ne, Kami-sama," Mikami bowed his head.

"Anyway," Raito went on, "did you find anything in the suitcase besides the notebook and the money?"

"Hai," Mikami replied, "I also found this tracer."

"Throw it over the bridge as we pass over," Raito instructed.

Mikami did as he asked as he was told and then turned back to Ame.

"I do hope you'll still forgive me for my earlier actions, Kami-sama," Mikami turned to Raito, "I was merely trying to convert her to our side."

"No need," Raito smirked, "She's pregnant. We don't need _her_; the eyes were in her genes. Her phenotype was taken away but there might be some trace of that gene still in her. We'll take the baby instead, and raise it to be Kira's successor."

"What are you talking about?!" Ame cried, "And what did you mean when you told Ryuuzaki-kun that you were gonna take care of my baby for him?"

"As I said," Raito smirked back, "Misa and I are going to raise it as our own…"

"What are you going to do with her," Mikami motioned to Ame, "after you take the child?"

"Why Mikami," Raito glanced at him, "A loyal servant deserves his reward. Not only will I be giving you twenty percent of the money and Misa's Death Note so that you may continue the killings wherever you are, but, after we take her child, you can do whatever you wish with Ame. You can beat her, kill her, rape her, make her your wife-I don't care. She'll be yours."

Ame cringed as Mikami smirked.

"Hai, Kami-sama," he chuckled, "And thank you for this most wonderful reward."

* * *

Ame shivered as she slowly pulled the sleeves of her dress down to let the gown pool around her feet. She cringed as Mikami's pleasured moan filled her ears. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his strong chest. Licking her shoulder and leaving passionate bruises, he led her into the bathroom. After closing and locking the door, he began undressing himself. Quickly, he pulled off his suit jacket, followed by his shirt and tie. He then unbuttoned his pants before letting them fall to his feet. Now clad only in his boxers, he pulled her back into his chest so she could feel his hard abs. She blushed darkly and tried to push him away.

"You're skin is angelic," he moaned as he dipped her slightly.

He left a trail of hot kisses down her neck and collarbone as he finished undressing her and as he pulled off his boxers.

"So soft," he licked her neck, before lightly biting it, "So tasty."

Ame hissed in pain, tears starting to brim in her eyes. God knows what he would do to her while she was blind and...naked...she feared his intention. She whimpered a bit as those lips met her chest. She gasped as he licked the top of her right breast.

"Sh," he helped her stand up again.

He pulled her into another rough kiss and set a hand on her face.

"You're blushing," he hissed into her ear before leading her to the shower.

Ame glared at him as he held her shoulder and turned the water on and to a comfortable temperature. She heard him squeeze out some kind of gel into his hand before he began to massage it into her scalp. Ame glared down as he massaged the lather into her scalp. He turned her around, so that she was facing away from him and then pulled her against his chest.

"I've been waiting years to see my angel's naked body and make love to her..." he purred into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"N-Nani?" Ame gasped in a high-pitched tone as she glanced behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Translations: None...again...**

**I know what you're all thinking; OOC, Mary-Sue, this story sucks!--but please bear with me!! I personally don't think this is one of my best stories, but try to enjoy it if you can...and leave a review, please?**


	14. Chapter 14

She groaned as he turned her around and shoved her roughly against the wall behind her.

"Oh, how I wish I could make love to you now…" he licked his lips, "Demu…however much I want to, I'm afraid that I cannot…Iie, I must wait until the right moment…so we can do it right…"

Ame shook as he grabbed the soap and proceeded to wash her body. Ame shuddered as he took his time washing her torso. He eagerly squeezed each breast before moving down her body. Kissing her again, he nearly dropped the soap as he massaged the lather against her inner thighs. Ame gasped and desperately tried to push him away as his fingers began to grace her womanhood. With a blush, she reached up to find his face and he smiled down at her, as he led her hand to his cheek. Anger flashing in her eyes, she reared her hand back and slapped him roughly. Panting heavily, she tried to escape, only to have him pull her back into the shower and smack her back.

"When will you understand that you're _mine_ now," he growled, "Kami-sama has given you to me and you are to do as I please!!"

Ame wrenched her arm from his hand and glared past him.

"I'll never belong to some psychotic rapist like you!!" she snapped as she began sobbing, "My _heart_ and body belong to Ryuuzaki-to L!!"

Mikami laughed at her as he grabbed her arm again and pulled her back into another kiss.

"You were a _fool _to ever love L," he growled after pulling away, "especially to let him take you to bed…Don't worry…I'll make things _much _more pleasurable when you finally give into me…It _will _hurt at first, but only for a moment…it'll be my first time…but it shall be so wonderful…"

Ame grimaced and shoved him away again.

"I don't even know who you are!" she snapped, covering her chest, "I just met you three days ago! How can you just all of a sudden _want_ me?!"

Mikami glared at her before sighing.

"I'll explain after we get out of here," he told her, "First, you need to rinse the suds out of your hair."

Ame glared, but walked forward into the water and, uninentionally, back into his arms. She glowered up at him as he combed his fingers through her loose tresses. As he neared the ends of her hair, he took the chance to grope her behind and make her jump, and inadvertently move closer.

"I hate you," she growled as he chuckled.

* * *

Ame blushed darkly as she held the towel closer around her torso. Mikami brushed her hair almost delicately as she sat in his lap. She glowered in his direction as he buried his face into the area where her shoulder met her neck and as he inhaled deeply.

"Would you just answer my question already?" she snapped as he reached up and squeezed her rigth breast.

"Hai," he sighed, "I'm surprised you don't remember though...you see..."

-_Flashback_-

_A young, eighteen year old Mikami grunted as he was held down by one of the bastards from his school and as the other punched him hard in the stomach. He tried to block out the pain by thinking about why he was letting them do this. One of the other students in his school was being bullied by these horrible men and he'd taken the liberty of taking the boy's beatings. All he had to do now was accept the pain...Nearby, two fifteen year old girls walked along from school, their books in hand. One was an excited-looking blonde, while the other was a brunette with a braid that reached her back. The blonde's excited, blue eyes stared up at the sky as she smiled and told her friend about her new boyfriend._

_"Ah, he's just so hot!!" the blonde cried happily, "Like you wouldn't believe, Ame!! He is _such_ a honey!!"_

_"Yeah..." the brunette, Ame, drolled, "I remember Yagami Raito...he's kind of an ass...Kashira-san"_

_"Oh shut up..." Kashria smirked, "so when are _you _gonna find a boyfriend?"_

_"I don't--" Ame began before she noticed the beating that was happening up ahead, "Hey! HEY!!"_

_She and her friend ran forward to where these three guys were taking turns hitting another boy with glasses. He had semi-long, black hair and dark eyes which were framed by rectangular glasses._

_"What are you _doing_?!" Ame cried as she and Kashira approached._

_"None o' your business, bitch," one of the bullies turned back to her._

_"What'd you say, ya little shit?!" Kashira snapped, shoving her books into Ame's arms._

_"What're ya gonna do about it, ya slut?" another said as he dropped the boy._

_"You're talking to a chick who knows Judo..." Kashira pointed to Ame, "and I just like kickin' ass. I suggest ya start runnin'."_

_"Pft," the boys laughed._

_Kashira cracked her knuckles and punched the first one across the face._

_"Woah!!" she laughed, "Feelin' crazy!! You want some, bitch?!"_

_The bullies didn't hesitate this time to turn tail and run._

_"You come back here ya little bastards!!" she shouted as she took off after them, "You don't call my friend and me that!!"_

_Ame shook her head and set the books down to help the boy up._

_"Are you alright?" she asked._

_He nodded with a blush and looked away as he wiped a little of the blood away._

_"Here," Ame kneeled down and retrieved a First Aid Kit._

_"You carry that wherever you go?" the boy asked as he held his sore cheek._

_"My mama told me that it was a good idea," Ame shrugged, taking his hand and pulling him back down for a moment._

_The boy blushed at the contact and stared at her as she brought out some bandages. She took his glasses from his face and wiped away the rest of the blood before bandaging his cut cheek._

_"Do you have any pain in your chest?" she asked as she bandaged his bruised and bleeding arm._

_"A little," he blushed._

_"Take your shirt off…" she ordered simply as she reached for more bandages._

_Mikami blushed ever darker and just stared at her in shock. She turned back to him and gave him a strange look._

_"Nani?" she asked, "If you have any wounds on your chest, it'd be better to have them taken care of, ne?"_

_"O-Oh…" he sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide down his arms._

_Ame looked him over and confirmed that he was okay._

_"Alright…you can close your shirt now," she laughed as she put the bandages away and stood with him, "Do you have any money to get home?"_

_He shook his head, looking away from her._

_"Okay, here," she reached into her pocket and handed him some money, "That's really all the money I can give…hope it's enough…But…can I ask you something?"_

_He nodded as he started to glance at her._

_"Why were those guys beating you up?" she asked._

_"They were trying to do the same to a kid at my school," he relented, "I stepped in and took the hit…They were angry…"_

_"That's horrible," she gasped, "Why didn't you tell someone?"_

_"It wouldn't do any good…" he shrugged, "There's never any justice in the world…"_

_"Ugh…tell me about it," she rolled her eyes, "People are so self-centered…"_

_"Yeah…" he sighed as he stared at her._

_She glanced down at her watch and gasped when she saw the time._

_"Aiya!" she cried, dropping down and picking up her books, "I need to get home!! You sure you'll be alright?"_

_"H-Hai," he stuttered, before grabbing her arm before she could get too far, "M-Matte!! I never got your name."_

_"A-Ame desu," she tried to pull away._

_"Mikami-desu," he held fast and walked closer to her, "Arigatô."_

_She gasped as he kissed her cheek before running off in the opposite direction._

-_End Flashback_-

"But I never saw you again after that…" he sighed, "Well…until now."

Ame gaped at him as he held her close. That event was so dark in her mind…she couldn't remember it at all…

"But ever since then," he went on as he finished braiding her hair, "you were all I could think about. You and your just actions that day were always on my mind. I was never bullied again after that day-they were too afraid that your friend would kill them if they tried it…They also stopped bullying people when I was around…And ever since that day, I made it my second goal in life to find the girl who stood up for me and treated me so kindly…and to make her mine."

Ame blushed and tried to pull away, but he held her fast.

"Oh come now, darling," he growled huskily into her ear, "I've been aching do make love to the beautiful girl who saved me…and now that she's grown into such a lovely young woman, I'm just _dying_ to make love to you…but when the time is right."

Ame glanced up and held the towel closer to her as someone unlocked and opened the door.

"Mikami?" Raito's voice met her ears.

"Hai, Kami-sama?" Mikami smirked back at him.

"Listen, Mikami," Raito began as he stood before him, "I've decided to tell you the plan. I've mentioned that Ame is pregnant with L's child. The plan really is to break L before we kill him. Then, after Ame gives birth, as I've revealed, we'll take the child to raise into a Kira successor. And then she shall be yours."

"Kami-sama," Mikami sighed, "Arigatô."

"And one more thing," he took a knife from his pocket, "Tie her hair back at the base of her braid."

Mikami did as he asked and then turned back to Raito as he held the knife up.

"What are you doing, Kami-sama?" he asked, holding Ame closer.

"Daijôbu," he replied, taking her braid in the hand that wasn't holding the knife, "I'm merely going to send L a gift."

With that, he sliced through her hair, cutting at the base of her braid, just above the tie. Ame gasped as her shortened hair fell loose around her face. She wept as she felt the cut locks and sobbed into her hands.

"Kami-sama?" Mikami asked as he watched Raito fold up her braid and walk out of the room.

"Come along Mikami," Raito ordered, "she can dress herself for now. I need to speak with you alone."

* * *

**A/N: Translations: None.**

**Again, I know what you're thinking; WAY TOO OOC and MARY-SUE!! But again, PLEASE bear with me!! I needed to give a background story in there somewhere and Mikami just seemed like the 'stalker'-type and if he met a girl--okay anyone, we all know he has orgasms when writing in the Death Note and probably when thinking about Raito--who would help him, he might develop one of those creepy, obsessions or something...**

**Anyway, please leave a review if you liked it or hated it...kay?**


	15. Chapter 15

Ame never liked that man. Raito ordered him to bring her her meals everyday, watch her eat it, and then when she had to change he was ordered to help her, which scared her. She might not have been able to see but she knew well his expression. Even when she showered he had to watch her, nonetheless, he offered her privacy when she had to use the bathroom, which was the only privacy he offered really. One day, or night, she lost track of the meal times, she was sitting on her bed thinking of her lover...How much pain was she causing him? She was nothing but a burden to him. She was pregnant, even though she wasn't showing yet, she was scared, she had a lover who had all the resources but was so fragile....He must've been rattling under the pressure. She began to weep silently, so deeply trapped in her depression she wasn't able to hear the excessive amount of locks on her door be unlocked and someone walk in.

"Crying again, Ame...Sweet, sweet Ame," Mikami purred.

She didn't sense it until she felt a cold, yet somewhat solacing hand touch her face. For moment she thought it was Ryuuzaki, before those cold lips met her own. She struggled against it.

"Iya!" she cried as Mikami kissed her harder.

Why was he doing this to her? She was not physically appealing to most men, so she thought...Perpaps he really meant it when he'd told her that he'd been infatuated with her since she saved him from bullies. She couldn't tell...she didn't remember that time and she didn't even know what this man looked like...She punched into his chest, her hands coming contact with the hard muscle of his abs and chest before he pushed her back and pinned her by her ankles and wrists, his body not touching hers.

"Ryuuzaki-kun," she wept as he began to _bite_ her neck, making it bleed only slightly.

He struck her across the face, once again, that horrible voice growling at her.

"My name is Mikami, say 'Mikami,'" he growled.

She shook her head, his hand began to trail under her dress and to her hip, squeezing the tense flesh, ignoring the strap of her panties, and just teasingly rubbing her thigh.

"Say 'Mikami' and I'll consider having mercy on you," he growled.

"M-Mikami," she stuttered.

He jammed his lips with hers again, freeing one of his hands and he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Iya!" she screamed as forced himself on her fully.

He tugged at her dress, surprisingly she was stronger than he thought and fought against him. Mikami was always working out in the gym during his free time, but this girl's determination to remain faithful to her lover was strong and she wasn't going to let Mikami steal it away. He removed his glasses, smirking as he placed them on the dresser beside the bed, and lifted her dress up a bit. Ame was always thin, but not deadly thin, she was trim.

"My, what curvaceous hips," he rubbed them roughly before leaning forward and kissing both of her hips.

He lifted the dress up further, finding the slim outline of her ribcage, how delicate her body and face looked, like a porcelain doll that never sinned. But she was no porcelain doll, she was a living being who had sinned against Kami-sama and had to be punished. He leaned forward and kissed each rib, Ame's fingers fisting his hair, which he found quite arousing, he was on the brink of release. Damn, this was so stimulating.

"Let's see the prize, my darling," he moaned as he lifted the dress of further before pulling it over her head.

He forced her sit up for that moment, allowing him to embrace her torso and tug at the bra she was wearing.

"Iya," she cried as he undid the hooks, forcing the straps down and pulling it off, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Nani?" he asked between kisses, "Don't tell me you've forgotten what I told you already? I adore you! I have ever since you saved me that day. You invade my dreams, I followed you home one day, far too afraid to speak to you and spied on you every day, trying to work up the courage to ask you to be mine...then you found that drunkard and began to date him...I wasn't full of more hatred than the day I saw you both together...but that's in the past, isn't it? You're all mine now."

Of course, Mikami knew it was Kami-sama's orders to break the girl _any_ way Mikami desired. And he was so sexually deprived and this girl was so virtuous--he could smell the innocence that he'd wanted for so long. He wanted to take this innocence and give it to his God. Well...that wasn't entirely true...he'd also wanted her merely for his own sake. He'd thought for so long about suicide when he couldn't see her. He undid his belt and the zipper to his pants.

"Iya!" she wept as he felt those cold fingers touch her breasts.

He laid her back; taking her hand for a moment and kissing her fingertips and biting them softly. He leaned forward into her face afterwards and licked her tears away, moaning only slightly. He leaned into her ear and nibbled on her ear before the tip of his tongue traced the outer interior of the lobe.

"Does he caress them both?" he asked sincerely.

He took one of her sensitive nipples between his fingers, her skin went red. He smirked down at her face before taking the favored area of her breast into his mouth and sucking it. Ame gasped at this and she tried to push him off but he pinned her arms with one hand. She whimpered as he gently bit her tender flesh, making it bleed slightly and his tongue lapped at the scarred flesh. She tried to deny the pain as he moved to the breast and his moans became louder and louder. Once finished with her breast he grabbed her hair like she was doing with him and pulled her head back slightly so he could kiss her neck as he began to rocking against her rather roughly.

"Hai," he moaned, in an orgasmic manner, as he kissed her neck.

He parted her legs and she could feel the heat radiating off of his member. He bit, nibbled, sucked, licked, and kissed her neck, like a vampire ravenous.

"Iya," she whimpered as he kissed her roughly.

"Hai, hai, hai," and he screamed his moans and released.

He lay there blank and on top of her, wet with his own release. Ame was still wearing her panties, and she felt no pain at her core, so she knew this guy was truly sick. He panted into her ear as he held her close, allowing her to feel the muscled flesh and cold skin of his torso.

"Mikami!" Raito snapped as he walked in.

Mikami blushed and glanced back at him as Ame grabbed the sheets and pulled them over her near naked chest.

"How may I be of assistance, Kami-sama?" Mikami bowed as Raito closed the door.

Ame glared after their footsteps as they stepped out. With a sad sigh, she curled up under the covers, hoping to catch a little sleep.

"I want you to send this to L," Raito explained as he held up an envelope, "I'm sure he'll be happy when he sees his precious Ame's braid."

"Hai, Kami-sama," Mikami smirked, as he carefully took the package.

"Try to make sure no one sees you, understand?" Raito growled.

Mikami nodded.

"Good," Raito continued with a smirk, "Now here's the rest of my plan; I'd like to start sending that son of a bitch a few messages pertaining to Ame. I figure it'll help eliminate this Kira incident-even rid us of the evidence against us-but first, I want to torture him…so, tomorrow, I want you to take this," he handed Mikami a tape recorder, "and record…what's a good word…'fake rape' for L to enjoy. You can do that, ne?"

Mikami smirked at him and placed it into his pocket before walking away.

"Matteo," Raito sighed, making him stop, "Change your pants you sick freak; they're soiled with your cum for Kira's sake."

Mikami blushed and headed to his room without another word. After changing his pants as Kami-sama asked, he walked out of the house and into his car parked in the garage.

* * *

Mikami unlocked the door that Raito had locked earlier and stepped inside. He smiled when he noticed Ame sleeping soundly and peacefully in the bed. He remembered spying on her when they were younger. He'd really enjoyed watching her sleep. She looked even more like the angel he'd fallen in love with. After closing the door and locking it again, he crawled on the bed next to her and cuddled closer, pulling her into his arms and stroking her arms. Ame cringed in her sleep and moved away. His touch wasn't like Ryuuzaki's. Since becoming blind, she'd been able to distinguish touch a lot easier as well as sounds and smells. Nothing that Mikami was made her think of Ryuuzaki, therefore nothing he could do would make her think of the man she loved. She inched away from him in her sleep, but he held fast. She wept silently as he held her closer.

"Ryuuzaki-kun," she whimpered, "Onegai, don't leave me here…I need you, Ryuuzaki-kun…Onegai…daisuki wa…won't you come find me? Onegai?"

Mikami smirked at her. Oh how adorable she sounded when she cried…He kissed her warmly on the cheek and lay beside her happily after placing his glasses on the bedside table.

* * *

Ame groaned as she stirred the next morning. She shivered as she felt cold hands trace her hips and opened her milky eyes.

"Ohayô, Ame," Mikami breathed into her ear with a smirk.

Ame cried out and tried to push him away.

"Get off me!!" she shouted as she was held fast to his chest, "Let me go you sick pervert!!"

She was lucky enough to get in a sharp kick to his shin, which caused him to let her go and she sat up to move away. He chuckled as she shivered away from him and cried to herself.

"You might as well get used to waking up beside me," he purred as he stood and walked to the door, "Once Raito's through with you, you'll be all mine…We'll live together from then on…we'll be so happy…"

Chortling at her look of dismay, he left to fetch her her breakfast. Ame quickly stood when she heard him walk away after locking the door thoroughly and felt desperately around as she looked for the closet. She wanted to get dressed quickly before this bastard could 'help her'. She sighed in relief when she finally found it and opened it quickly. Feeling her way, she found a dress that she supposed would look fine and slipped the one she was wearing off. She slipped the new dress on and then felt her way back to the bed as she heard him coming back.

"Ame-chan," Mikami smiled at her as he walked in with her food, "I've brought you something to eat…"

He took a glance at the dress she unknowingly chose and smirked. It was a pretty, red sundress with black roses that decorated the torso. After closing and locking the door, he walked over to her with the pancakes Misa had made and a small bowl of strawberries. Setting them down on the bedside table, he crawled onto the bed with her and pulled her close.

"Ame-chan," he moaned, "You've no idea how lovely you look in that gown..."

Ame groaned and looked away with a blush as he handed her the pancakes.

"I figured you'd be hungry," he made to feed her a bite.

Ame shoved his hand away.

"You were wrong…" she glared away from him.

Mikami drew back to slap her, but pulled back, calming himself. He wanted to make her obey him, but perhaps he should wait. It _would_ make things more pleasurable if she was quelling away from him…but he'd much rather curl up beside her when she wanted him more…Sighing, he set the pancakes back down and reached for the strawberries. Ame started when she caught the sweet scent. She shakily took one as he held the bowl out to her.

"Not hungry, eh?" he smirked.

"I can make an exception for these…" she sighed as she took a bite of the sweet fruit.

"What's so wonderful about them?" he asked as he stared at her.

Ame stared off into space as she finished the strawberry.

"R-Ryuuzaki-kun tastes like ichigos…" she smiled as she reached for another and as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Mikami smirked and tasted one of the strawberries before taking her upper arm and kissing her warmly. He pushed his tongue through her pursed lips and into her warm mouth. Ame sobbed against his lips and tried to push away.

"Iie!!" she cried, "Ryuuzaki-kun…I wish you'd just come and save me…I want to come home…"

Mikami stared at her sadly and slid off the bed before taking the food up again and walking away, leaving her be with her thoughts of her Ryuuzaki.

* * *

**A/N: Translations; I guess there aren't any new ones, but please let me know if there IS one you need me to translate. :)**

**Okay...yes...and please tell me if this sucks as bad as I fear it does...and also lemme know if it's any good...:\**


	16. Chapter 16

Ryuuzaki sighed as he sat in his limo and as he stared miserably out the window. Watari glanced back at him in pity. The poor man had been to town after town where they'd traced the calls that Raito had made. They'd interrogated dozens of people who'd come in contact with the suspect and those who've been robbed by him. They were running low on options and he could tell Ryuuzaki was tired and hurt. He'd never seen the young man like this. The connection he'd acquired during this case proved dangerous--as he confirmed by how Ryuuzaki was looking worse than usual. Ryuuzaki was never one to look healthy, but his own version of a healthy look was diminishing. He seemed paler and weaker. Watari knew that he wasn't eating.

"Ryuuzaki-san," Watari began as he glanced back at him sadly, "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to stop and find you something to eat? I know there's a good ice cream shop nearby..."

"Iya," Ryuuzaki sighed as he stared blankly out the window, "I'm not hungry..."

"That is a lie, Ryuuzaki-san," Watari argued, "I know you're rather depressed because of all of this, but you must still eat. If we are able to find her, you will not have the energy to help her any more."

Ryuuzaki tuned him out. It wasn't that he wasn't concerned; he just couldn't stomach any food without knowing that Ame's being well taken care of. Watari sighed as he came to a stop. Ryuuzaki stepped out of the car with his helmet and walkedup to the scene that the Taskforce were already dealing with. A young lady and her husband sat on their porch as they were being questioned. They were surprised to see Ryuuzaki walk up to them in a helmet.

"Daijôbu, Ryuuzaki-san," Aizawa turned to him, "None of them are here...it's safe to remove your helmet..."

Ryuuzaki shook his head.

"We've no way of knowing that they're not close by," he argued, "I'll keep it on for now."

Aizawa nodded as Ryuuzaki approached the couple.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" he asked.

The man nodded.

"Well, we were coming home," he began, "And there were these two men. They were wearing theses masks over their faces. One of them was a little taller than the other...anou...but they were both wearing fine-looking suits. Anou...The taller one locked the door behind us while the shorter one told us that he was Kira. We were to remain calm and let him use our phone and car."

"Did those two have anyone with them?" Ryuuzaki asked in an almost pleading tone.

"They were a couple of women," The wife answered.

"What did they look like?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Well, they were wearing masks too," The man replied, "But one was holding onto the man who claimed to be Kira almost excitedly. She was wearing dark--Gothic Lolita-looking clothes, while the other was more reclusive...she didn't speak and was held down by the taller man for the most part."

"She was okay, though?" Ryuuzaki asked sadly.

"Well...yeah," the wife gave him a strange look, "Doshitê?"

"Because she was a hostage too..." Ryuuzaki relented, "Listen, what did the men do next?"

"Well..." the husband continued, "They asked to stay a few days, they used the phone once or twice, then earlier today, they took the car and left..."

"I see," Ryuuzaki sighed as he turned away, "Thank you for your time."

"M-Matte!" the wife called as she stood up.

Ryuuzaki stopped and turned to her.

"There is something else," she took a deep breath, "That man, Kira, talked about some plan to use a baby against someone he called L…I can't really remember everything…they'd knock us out with something before they spoke sometimes so I only got a little of the plan he was talking about…but he said that he was also going to need that other man-who he once or twice addressed as 'Mikami'-to send things to this 'L' person to see how much they could break him…I don't remember anything else about his plan, but whenever we were awake and saw that man, Mikami, enter the room with that reclusive hostage girl, we heard painful screams and moans…"

Ryuuzaki was even _more_ thankful for the helmet at this moment, or the others would have seen his pale face and tearing eyes.

"Arigatô," he turned away again, determined not to hear more, "Thank you again for your time."

Damn that Raito…What would it take for him to release Ame from this pain? Iie…he wouldn't stop…Ryuuzaki sighed as he gazed out the window of the limo after getting in and sitting down and pulled out his phone…he was going to need some help.

"Moshi moshi?" A man answered on the other line.

"Roger," Ryuuzaki began as he removed the helmet, "L desu."

"Ah, L," Roger smiled at the other end of the line, "What can I do for you?"

Ryuuzaki paused as he reached over in the seat and grabbed the package he'd received earlier in the week. After opening it up again and retrieving its contents, he cuddled the 'gift' sadly. It still even had that sweet scent that Ame's hair always had. And, for now it was all he had. Taking a deep breath, he returned to his conversation.

"Fetch me Near, Mello, and Matt," Ryuuzaki replied seriously as he glared out the window.

* * *

Ame sighed miserably as she was forced to lean against Mikami's chest. They were in a car--she had a sinking feeling that Raito had stolen it from those nice people--and were more or less speeding down a highway. Her heart ached for Ryuuzaki...

"Raito..." she turned to him the best she could, "Where are we going?"

"Home, koibito," Mikami replied as he combed his fingers through her soft, short hair.

"Oh great…" Ame rolled her eyes.

They were silent for a few more minutes.

"Raito," Ame began again, "Why are you such an ass?"

Raito sneered back at her.

"What I mean is," Ame thought for a second, "Why do you do such horrible things to people and yet you think you're God?"

"What are you talking about?" Raito growled, "I'm only doing this so I can keep ridding this world of criminals…"

"Have you ever stopped to think about your actions?" Ame snapped.

"What do you mean?" Raito glared.

"Well…" Ame thought of a quick scenario, "Let's say there's someone who's committed a very minor-I mean a seriously insignificant crime and they make a mistake at the news stands…they announce that this man's a serious criminal and that he's off to jail for life when it'll only be one night…but Kira doesn't know it's a mistake and he kills the man, who's probably got family waiting at home and who know of his innocence…who is in the wrong?"

"The news station," Raito replied quickly, "That's easy."

"Iie," Ame countered, "It's Kira's fault for killing any 'serious' criminal who's reported on the news…Kira's at fault for killing an innocent man…see? Kira bad…I win…"

Raito rolled.

"Ame," Mikami smirked down at her, "I don't want to have to harm you when Kami-sama allows me to make love to you…I suggest you begin to show him true respect."

Ame shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

"Why the hell did you bring this bastard along again?" Ame snapped to Raito as she jabbed Mikami with her thumb.

"I've been trying to contact Kami-sama for some time, koibito," Mikami replied, "I am his humble servant and will do anything for him."

"Yeah…I got that…" Ame scoffed.

After that, they were all silent again.

* * *

Ryuuzaki lay helplessly on his bed. Near, Mello, and Matt, his three successors, would arrive by morning, perhaps then they'd be able to find his Ame. His heart was heavy in his chest. He felt weak as well. It had been a week-a whole week-since he'd eaten any sweets. How could he? Ame was his sweet. She was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted and he was broken without her. She was the Angel in his Garden of Eden who blessed his heart with her love…He was sure Raito knew this and just wanted to hurt him by keeping him from her. He missed holding her, cuddling close to her and enjoying the smell of candy he'd always been able to catch on her. Glancing to his left, he stared at the pillow where Ame's head used to lay and rolled over, burying his face in the sweet-smelling cushion. It still smelled of his Ame. He wept helplessly into the fabric, thankful that the cameras were off. He didn't know how much longer he could stand knowing that Ame was being held by some psychopath and a man who had such a sickening interest in her. As he stared at the pillow miserably, he tried to look at the positive side of getting her back. Maybe, just maybe, if he was sincere in his prayers God would return his Angel into the Garden of Eden...and maybe...she would be alive.

He stared hopelessly up at the ceiling. She must think he'd hated her...He was supposed to be the world's greatest detective, but he couldn't even find four people...three of whom were teenagers...She must hate him too...He'd not been there when she needed him the most...And he still wasn't there for her. He knew she must be so frightened and lonely...Perhaps he didn't deserve to have her back...

* * *

Ame heard the door open and she cringed. She hated it when Mikami came to visit her-hated it. Mikami would cuddle with her and tickle her and toy with her hair-even though it was cut-and then whisper her words of sweet love making. She knew that he was doing this for Kira, for his God, and she knew he loved it because Kira loved it. He attempted to have sexual relations with her once but Kira disapproved, thus he stopped but that didn't bar him from touching her naked flesh and kissing her and flirting with her and so on down the line.

"Mikami," she whispered feebly as she felt him sit down on the bed.

He set something on the dresser, a soft click was heard, but she assumed it was his glasses and the click of his glasses clothing. He kissed her cheek and she could feel the smirk and the heat that his mouth was giving off. He then moved to her ear, licking the lobe and smirking into her ear.

"Guess what, my concubine," she hated it when he called her that, "Kami-sama has consented. I can make love to you."

She gasped as he instantly pinned her to the bed.

"I-Iya! Iya!" she wept as she kicked and screamed and punched.

He kissed her roughly and held her place. After she struggled for a few minutes, she gave up; her stomach starting to feel sick. He sat up on her a bit, unbuttoning his shirt and forcing her hands to roam his torso. True, she rather _admired_ his body, but she hated it because it made her attracted to that feature of his. Her hormones were wild. She whimpered as her hands were forced to trace his chest and stomach.

"Good girl," he smirked.

He leaned down and kissed her roughly, before slipping her nightgown off. He did it slowly, making sure the way he dragged his fingertips over her skin was flawless and torturous. Quickly he discarded her bra and his lips met her breasts.

"Iya! Iya! L...save me..." she wept.

Mikami struck her again.

"You know my name," he growled, kissing her neck, "whisper it in my ear. Let me hear the passion in your voice."She did so, whispering his name in his ear and making him moan rather loudly. He smirked.

"Oh, Ame-chan," he moaned, "your breasts are so soft."

He was becoming easily aroused. He bit, licked, sucked, and kissed her breasts; leaving bruises on her arms and thighs as he held her down. Ame wept pathetically; he hadn't dared violate her and he didn't even remove his pants. But he unzipped them; obviously he was trying to make this convincing. He squeezed her breasts tightly, making her whimper loudly. He released, finally, once again all over himself, and with a rather loud moan that shook the room. She pondered for a moment why he didn't enter her, why he rather the stimulation? Why did he scare her so?

"Oh, Ame-chan," he panted.

He lay atop of her for the next few minutes, whispering rather loudly the sweet words she hated.

"Shall we play some more, koibito?" he panted.

* * *

A/N: Translations: None...again...I think...

**Anyway...yeah...so lemme know what you think--please be kind!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ame shuddered and cried out as he licked up her neck and gently bit her. He pulled back for a moment before ravaging her mouth with a bruising kiss, crushing her body with his own as his arousal spiked again. His hands traced her slender arms and hips as he rocked against her; loathing so much that he could not enter her, but highly enjoying the mere pleasure of riding her.

"Say my name again, my angel," he hissed loudly into her ear.

"M-Mikami!" she cried, praying that he wouldn't hurt her if she obeyed.

He cried out as he came on himself again and lay atop her for a few long moments. Kissing her cheek and twirling his fingers through her hair he took the moment to admire her. She looked utterly angelic as she lay beneath him, panting and frightened. However, he knew that all good things must inevitably come to an end. So, he then got off of her and another click was heard. Light suddenly entered as Ame curled up in a ball and wept.

"Oh, shut up, Ame," Raito snapped, "or I'll consent to penetration."

Mikami snickered at that and stroked her thigh as he sat back down on the bed.

"You get the necessary recording?" Raito asked as he walked to Mikami's side.

"Yes, its all here," he handed him the tape.

"You mean," Ame began angrily as she held the covers over her bare chest, "you just scared the shit out of me to make it sound like I was raped? You sick bastard!"

Mikami struck her.

"L will be so pleased to hear that his Ame is now being held by another in the night," Raito smirked at her look of fear and shock.

"O-Onegai!!" she begged, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Maniau nai!!! He'll kill himself!!"

Mikami struck her again, causing her to fall back onto the bed.

"I'm not gonna handle your bitching all night!" Raito turned to Mikami, "Mikami, you have my permission to spend the night in Ame's bed with her, I prohibit intercourse. Though, you may do anything else that you wish."

"Hai, Kami-sama," Mikami smiled.

"More good news," Raito went on, "I found another Kira supporter to deliver these messages. So you can spend more time with Ame."

Ame glared at him as Mikami got to his knees and bowed.

"Arigatô, Kami-sama," he sighed, "You are such a giving God."

"I know," Raito walked away egotistically.

"Try not to let that head swell up too big, Yagami," Ame snapped, "Otherwise you won't fit through the _door_ anymore!"

Mikami slapped her once more as Raito laughed and walked out of the room, before stopping for a moment and turning back to them.

"Oh, and Mikami," he began, "Either learn self control…or bring an extra pair of pants with you whenever you're here…"

"Oh!!" Ame clapped, "We actually _fucking_ agree on something!!"

Mikami blushed and glared at her before hurrying out of the room after Raito and off to his own to change. Ame rolled her eyes after them-well she rolled her eyes at _something_-and fumbled around for her clothes. Upon finding them, she began pulling them on, oblivious to the door opening again.

"Iie, Ame," Mikami ordered, making her jump as he closed and locked the door again, "There shall be no need to dress again."

He crawled onto the bed next to her and smacked the gown out of her hands. She gasped when she felt his well-toned flesh-he was clad only in boxers again-as he kissed her again. She blushed and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. He traced her arms lovingly as he held her close, kissing her neck and shoulder as he traced his way down her body. Ame pushed and shoved against him, trying to make him leave.

"Iie," he growled, "I may not be truly capable yet of claiming you, but I will _not_ let you go…you are still mine."

Ame glared as he held her down and kissed her again. Rolling her eyes, she settled back and just let him kiss and cuddle her; tuning it out as she drifted off to sleep where he couldn't reach her and where she could still be with Ryuuzaki…

* * *

Raito grimaced as he walked into the room the next morning to see the rather disturbing sight of both Ame's near naked body and Mikami's…He cleared his throat, which woke the latter instantly.

"Hai, Kami-sama," he looked to him, before realizing his own indecency and covering himself up for his Kami-sama.

"I want you both up and dressed in half an hour," Raito rolled his eyes as he began to walk out, "We have plans to attend to."

"Hai, Kami-sama," Mikami turned to Ame as Raito walked out and closed and locked the door again, "Ame, koibito, wake up."

Ame winced and opened her tired eyes. She sighed at the darkness the met her again and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What do you want?" she yawned.

"Kami-sama has use of us, koibito," he replied.

"You woke me up for that?" Ame glared, before falling back against the bed, "Bastard."

"Demo, Ame," Mikami smirked, "Wouldn't you like to hear your Ryuuzaki's voice?"

Ame shot up into a sitting position with a gasp.

"Ryuuzaki-kun?" she asked, teary eyed.

"Hai," he smirked back, "We're off to speak with him now...I'll pick you out something pretty to wear for him."

He stood and walked over to the closet, looking through it and finding a black dress with a skirt that would reach her knees and which had a red trim with red patterns along the torso. After taking her hand and helping her stand, he smirked.

"Raise your arms, so I may dress you," he chuckled.

Ame blushed at the indignity, but did as he said, hoping that this would make things go by quicker so she could at least hear Ryuuzaki's voice again. Mikami smiled and slipped the dress over her figure. He took the chance to smooth it out over her hips and also took the chance to feel her up a little more. He kissed her cheek and grabbed a brush that was off to the side to comb out her hair.

"Alright, koibito," he smirked, "I'll be back, "I'm afraid I must leave you now so I may dress as well. You be good and wait here for me, alright?"

Ame groaned and rolled her eyes, but nodded. He kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and locking it again. After she was sure he was gone, Ame ran to the bathroom. Just because they couldn't shower now didn't mean she couldn't at least put on some deodorant right? With a blush, she closed and locked the bathroom door...it also didn't mean that she couldn't at least _use_ the bathroom either...

* * *

Ryuuzaki looked around at the three sitting in front of him. They were still fairly young-the oldest being just over seventeen-but they were bright. He knew that Roger had trained them well to be his successors. The first and oldest was laying on the couch, his back propped up against the arm rest while he enjoyed a cigarette and some new video game. He had dark, red hair and wore goggles over his green eyes. His tan jacket complemented his red and black shirt nicely-as did his black gloves. On his feet was a pair of boots pulled up over his blue jeans. At the other end of the couch and with an angry look on his face was the 'middle child'-for a lack of a better phrase. His bright blonde hair framed his stern face nicely and his cold, dark eyes almost pierced through Ryuuzaki as he gazed at him. He was only about sixteen-having just celebrated his birthday a few weeks ago-but wore the usual teenage, angst clothing; a black shirt, and black jeans. He also wore a leather jacket, which he'd refused to remove. A cross hung daintily around his neck and rested neatly on his chest and crossed arms. The object of his anger sat at his feet, curling a lock of his bright, platinum hair between his fingers as he focused his dark eyes on a puzzle of his and listened to Ryuuzaki. He was the youngest of the three-being only fourteen-but he was probably the most brilliant. He also held an emotional detachment that neither Ryuuzaki nor the other two had at the moment. He was clad in white pajamas and white socks and was sitting with one leg under him and his right knee near his chin.

"Near," Ryuuzaki began, making the youngest glance up, "Mello," he glanced to the blonde, "Matt," the red head looked up, "I have asked you to come because I fear that I've reached a stand-still in this case…"

"Nani?" the blonde, Mello, asked.

"You see…" Ryuuzaki explained, "I'm afraid that the Kira case is almost out of my hands by now…" he paused for a moment, "I'm in love…"

Near glared at his puzzle, angry at L for being so emotionally biased about this case, before returning to his calm state again.

"You see," Ryuuzaki went on, "The one I love has been taken by Kira and I am at a loss of getting her back…She's also," he cleared his throat embarrassingly, "pregnant…and I fear that Raito-Kira-will hurt her or the child…They're constantly on the move and I have no way of reaching them…However…I fear that if this case gets out that we caught Kira and are bending to his will…then there will be no hope anymore…So I turn to you…the successors to L…have you any ideas?"

"Why not just catch Kira the next time you meet him?" Near suggested, "So what if one girl and a child that's not even been born is killed? Thousands of others will still be saved…what are two lives compared to two million?"

Ryuuzaki sighed and stared sadly at Near. He feared the boy would be like this, having heard that he wouldn't associate with others at the orphanage.

"Iie," Ryuuzaki replied, "I cannot afford that…I cannot live knowing I've hurt her…Near I know that it's bad to let your feelings get in the way of a case, but I'm afraid this is just a chance I must take. I love her too dearly to let her or our child die."

Mello nodded as the door opened and Kashira stepped in.

"Oh they're here," she gasped as she walked forward.

Matt blushed and his jaw dropped when he saw her walk in with a Wii-mote© in hand.

"Hai," Ryuuzaki nodded, "Everyone, this is Kashira, she's joined the Taskforce recently. Kashira these are my successors, Near, Mello, and Matt."

"Kon'nichi wa," she smiled at them.

Matt waved and pointed to the Wii-mote©.

"Y-You play?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Kashira blushed a little-he was _cute_.

"Hai," she giggled.

"Ya got Mario Kart Wii©?" he asked eagerly.

"Hai," she nodded with a giggle.

"Wanna play with me?" he stood and walked over to her.

He was surprisingly taller-even though he was about a year younger.

"Hai," Kashira blushed darker and led the way.

"Well…I guess it's just us…" Ryuuzaki smiled after them, happy to see that Kashira had found someone in Matt-at least he hoped that would be the case.

His cell phone rang suddenly and he answered it with a glare.

"Raito," he growled.

"Moshi moshi, L," Raito replied cheerfully.

"Are you calling to be the arrogant ass I already know you to be?" Ryuuzaki asked calmly, "Or do you plan to surrender over the phone?"

"Very cute, Ryuuzaki," Raito scoffed, "but I suppose it'd have to be the first guess…you see…I want to make a deal…I have a very special gift from your precious Ame that I'm sure you'd like to have…all I ask for is all the evidence against myself as Kira-including the tape your bitch lover gave you-and I'll at least give you what she sent…You can even see her if you'd like. We'll bring her along to prove that she's alive…However, I'm afraid I just don't have the heart to tear her away from Mikami-he's grown _awfully_ attached to the little who-"

"Damare!" Ryuuzaki snapped, silencing Raito.

"Listen," Raito got serious again, "I've driven out of town to make this stupid call…you have one hour to get to the address I'm sending you through this phone. If you aren't here within that time, I'm afraid we might have to cut off a little more than a braid off your slut girlfriend."

With that, he hung up, leaving Ryuuzaki to glare angrily at the phone before a map appeared on the monitors around them.

* * *

**A/N; Translations:**

**Maniau nai: do not--I think...**

**I think that's it...lemme know what you think. :/**


	18. Chapter 18

After the hour long helicopter ride to reach the address Raito sent them, Ryuuzaki almost happily stepped out wearing his helmet. He glared when he noted Mikami holding Ame possessively against him and with a gun to her temple and then turned his hateful eyes to Raito as Near and Mello exited the craft wearing helmets as well.

"Matte!!" Raito called, "Who are the kids, L?! What are they here for?"

"I thought they may enjoy meeting Kira in person," Ryuuzaki replied disdainfully, "These are my successors, Raito, should anything happen to me."

"Is that right?" Raito laughed to himself before speaking up again, "Alright…then send the taller one over to make trade. Then maybe, if you're good about this, I'll let you talk to your precious Ame…"

Mikami glared behind his mask at Ryuuzaki, who glared right back.

"Mello," Ryuuzaki turned to the boy beside him, "Do as he says."

Mello nodded and stepped forward cautiously after Watari-who was also now wearing a helmet along with them-handed him the Kira evidence. He never took his eyes off Raito or Mikami as he approached them and vice versa. Raito stepped forward as well, with Mikami at his side with Ame and held out the package containing the tape recorder. Mello kneeled down as Raito did and placed the package right beside Raito's before gathering up the trade and standing again with the man. He walked backwards, keeping his eyes on his enemy as he retreated and vice versa.

"L!" Raito called, "Now that I have what I need for now, I'll allow you one minute to converse with Ame. Mikami will stay at her side until your minute is up. Starting when you reach her."

Ryuuzaki nodded angrily and walked forward, his eyes softening as he walked towards the two. Ame tried to step forward, but was pulled back to Mikami forcefully. She bowed her head sadly and waited for Ryuuzaki to reach her. Ryuuzaki glared at Mikami before turning sad eyes to Ame.

"Daijôbu ka?" he asked sadly.

Ame nodded back just as sadly as Mikami held her tighter.

"H-How is…?" he began.

"Daijôbu," Ame sniffled, "I wanna come home, Ryuuzaki-kun…"

Ryuuzaki glared at Mikami and at Ame's hair cut so short.

"Daijôbu," he assured her, "Once I get you back I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you again…Daisuki wa."

"Daisuki wa, Ryuuzaki-kun," Ame sniffled back as Mikami glared at Ryuuzaki with even more hatred.

Before Ryuuzaki could say another word, Mikami pulled her back and began taking her back to the car.

"Matte!" Ryuuzaki called.

"Stay back, L!!" Raito called, stopping him, "We had a deal!!"

Ryuuzaki glared and watched pitifully as Ame was shoved back into the car and as Mikami got in after her. He sniffed sadly and turned back to the helicopter as Raito sped off again in the stolen car.

"Let's get back to headquarters," he sighed.

"Aren't we going after them?" Near asked, glaring at him.

"Iie," Ryuuzaki replied as he stepped into the helicopter, "I put a few tracers along some of the documents…they'll never find them all…we should be able to track them…"

Near glared harder at him, but did not argue as Mello handed Ryuuzaki the package and they took off.

* * *

"Baka," Raito smirked as he watched Mikami burn the documents halfway to his home, "Ryuuzaki thought he was _so_ smart…Iie…Ryuuzaki…I only _wish_ I could see that pained look on your face when you hear that tape…"

* * *

Ryuuzaki glared, disgusted and hurt at the tape recorder as he and the rest of the Taskforce listened to the sounds of rape on the tape. He began walking away angrily. Raito could be _such_ a bastard…The others watched him leave, knowing he needed time to himself after hearing such profane things, and remained after turning the tape off. He walked up to the roof and stood on the edge to look down at the town. He seriously considered death. It would make things so much easier…and this pain would be lifted from his soul…they might even let Ame go…It was _his_ fault she was there in the first place. It was _his_ fault she was blind…It was _his_ fault she was hurting. Tears trickled silently down his pale cheeks. He thought about the first time he and Ame had made love…and then thought back to that tape…when he'd asked, she'd said she was okay…was she lying? Or could she _want_ to stay? Could it be that she enjoyed what that bastard Mikami had done to her? Perhaps he deserved this pain…He glanced back, to the exact place where Ame had told him she loved him. He shook his head. What was he doing? Ame had risked her sight and her life for him…there was no way she'd leave him for that sexual deviant…Iie…he couldn't die here…He would see this through and get her back…He is justice…and he must protect people who deserve it…and right now, that was Ame. Stepping off the edge and back down onto the roof, he walked back inside to determine their next course of action.

"Ryuuzaki," Mogi began as Ryuuzaki returned, "The tracers have stopped moving…shall we proceed?"

"Hai," Ryuuzaki nodded as they took off to their respected vehicles toward the location the tracers were.

* * *

Ryuuzaki stared miserably down at the ashes and the burnt tracers. Raito had obviously seen this coming…Ryuuzaki's determination from before dwindled again, leaving him more miserable than before as he returned to his limo with the rest of the downhearted Taskforce and left for home.

* * *

Two months passed, Ryuuzaki had been rather irate. Raito kept requesting more and more data related to the Kira case. Against his will, Ryuuzaki assented, but never spoke to Ame. He saw her, being held possessively by that psychotic rapist; being caressed and hurt. Ryuuzaki smiled once at Ame during one of these trades, and she smiled back as if she saw it. She was starting to show. Although, for someone who was five, four months, pregnant, she wasn't as big as she should be. Her body was still quite trim, all except for the small bulge of her belly due to the growth of their baby. That gave him more than enough hope to continue this investigation. He would go the ends of earth for his love.

Near, however, wasn't as intent to assist based purely on how Ryuuzaki loved this hostage. His patience for Ryuuzaki's ridiculous feelings for her was wearing thin more and more everyday. He would often suggest that they just capture Kira the moment he steps out of his car. Ryuuzaki, however would always, without thought, say no. It was almost too much for Near to handle when he saw L--his mentor--give up so damn easily. Kira was always just in front of them. They could so easily just kill him. But no; Ryuuzaki's feelings constantly got in the way and ruined everything. Mello seemed more understanding--not that it came as a shock to Near; Mello was _always_ one to be over dramatic about just about anything...He's also not seen Matt as much...it seemed to him that even the gamer was getting in on the disgusting ritual of courtship. It was true, Matt and Kashira had grown closer and closer--rarely spending time on the case anymore.

Near glared at Ryuuzaki's back as he and Mello were led around the hallways and discussing the case. Passing a closet, they stopped and stared as Kashira and Matt stumbled out, panting and sweaty. Kashira smoothed out her dress and brushed her messy hair back. Matt smirked down at her and the white stains on her dress as he placed his fogged-up goggles at the top of his head.

"Geez, Matt!' Mello cried, as they curled up against each other again, "Can't keep your pants on?"

Matt and Kashira stared at him for a moment.

"To the bedroom!!" he cried, pointing up triumphantly and taking Kashira's hand.

Kashira giggled and followed hiim eagerly.

Ryuuzaki smiled at them and shook his head. He truly _was_ glad that Kashira had found someone new after Raito. And he was sure that Matt would make Kashira happy...just like Ame made _him_ happy. With a sigh, Ryuuzaki put his hands on Near and Mello's backs and led them away, continuing with their discussion.

* * *

Groggily, Ame opened her eyes. At first, everything was fuzzy and dark. However, to her surprise, things began to clear. She eyed the pale white ceiling and the bright light coming in through the windows. With wide eyes, she shot up and looked around. The room was a luxury to say the least. Antique-like lamps decorated two bedside tables, and the royal-like dresser. The comforter was a pale red-not so much pink, however-and the pillows were a rich burgundy.

"Oh, you're awake?" Raito asked as he walked in.

Ame glared at him-so thankful that she could actually glare at him-and stood up, thankful even for the flimsy dress that bastard had given her to wear.

"You, son of a bitch!!" she shouted as she pointed at him, "What the hell?!?! The only reason I was blind was because Rem let Ryuuzaki live, why the hell can I see now?!? If you killed L, I _will_ return the favor…with my bare hands dammit!!"

Raito rolled his eyes as Rem slid through the wall and stood beside him.

"We had a deal, ya ugly bitch!!!" she pointed to the Shinigami.

"You hurt Misa to the brink of suicide," Rem argued.

"So?" Ame cried, pointing to Raito, "This bastard did the same to L!!! He's gonna _dump_ Misa anyway, what's the big deal?!"

"The 'big deal'," Rem snapped back, "Is that death is precise. L _must_ die for there to be order, despite that the date has changed."

"I don't give a rat's ass!!!" Ame shouts, "L's not done anything wrong!! L's not the criminal here," she pointed to Raito angrily, "_He_ is!! _He_ should be going to jail for everything he's done and all the people he's murdered!!_ He_ should be killed-not L!!"

Rem glared and raised her hand to strike her when Raito stopped her.

"Ame," he began walking over to her, "I asked Rem to give you back your Shinigami eyes so that the spawn of L that you'll have will have the eyes as well and so the child's lifespan won't be affected. That, and I'm sure you're just _dying_ to be able to _see_ Mikami's fa-"

He was interrupted as Ame's foot met his face and knocked him to the ground. She bounced on the balls of her feet, her hands held up in front of her face.

"Not a good idea to give eyesight back to a pregnant girl who knows Judo, ne?" she smirked.

"You don't know Judo," Raito sneered.

"That's true," Ame shrugged, "But Ju-don't know who you're messing with, ya bastard!!"

Raito glared and wiped the blood away from his lip before standing and running over to her. He made to punch her before she ducked and punched him in the stomach. She then stood up quickly and caught him with a left hook. She made to hit him again when she felt bile rise in her throat. The room spun somewhat before she ran into the bathroom to vomit.

* * *

Ame rubbed her temples sadly and in frustration. She was really rather hungry. Raito hadn't brought her any meals that day…It was hours later and the sun was beginning to set. There was a funny feeling in her stomach that she'd woken up a little after noon. Clocks were scarce in the room that she was confined to. The locks on the door were undone and she stood quickly. This was the first time she'd ever seen Mikami-if it was him-and she wanted to be a little prepared. He stepped in and stopped when he spotted her standing and glaring at him. Ame stared at him angrily, before she started to recall the event he'd described to her. She eyed his long, dark hair and rectangular glasses, as well as his dark eyes. She rolled her eyes and relaxed.

"I remember you now," she groaned, "You're that freak who got beat up all the time…My God…I was _afraid_ of you? What the hell…? _You're_ nothing to fear…"

Mikami glared and stepped forward after locking the door again. He raised his hand to strike her, only to have her catch his wrist and break his glasses with a hard punch. Stumbling back, he held his sore nose and groaned in pain.

"So you actually remember me now?" Mikami tried to start up another conversation, as he held a tissue against his bleeding nose, "What made you forget?"

"I must have repressed all the years of _stalking_," she retorted angrily as they moved around in a circle, glaring at each other, "You sick _freak_!"

Mikami just smirked at her.

"Enough of that!!" she snapped, raising her fists up, "Kami-sama!! I remember seeing you smirking like that all the time after the day I helped you…but I was brought up to ignore crap like that and pretended like you didn't exist so I could get on with my damn life! Don't think, though, that I didn't know you were there…I was almost ecstatic when I found my ex-boyfriend…that way I could have something that would _distract_ me from your fucking _stalking_!!!"

"Oh, but you _know_ you enjoyed it!" he chuckled back as he drew closer, still moving in a circle with her-like lions stalking each other, "You know you were flattered that I wanted you so badly."

"Oh don't flatter yourself," Ame sneered, "I was disgusted that you were so pathetic…"

Mikami chortled as he came to a stop and as she did as well.

"Why don't you stop talking and just kiss me?" he chuckled, "You know you want to…Kami-sama, I wanted you so bad after we met…and I know you thought of me; you've just proven it…you were always thinking of me…Admit it."

Ame glared at him.

"Iie," she growled, "Every day, I would wake up and I just wanted to kick myself for what I did for a freak like you…I hated everything about you…I was afraid to leave my house because you were always there…but then I got to thinking, 'This bastard doesn't even have the balls to _talk_ to me…why should I be _afraid_ of him?' So I ignored you…who woulda thought that I'd meet you again and you're still the pathetic loser you always were…"

Mikami glared at her and grabbed her arm before she could react and threw her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and smirked down at her triumphantly.

"Oh, Ame," he chuckled, "You've no idea how cute you are when you rant like that…and you're so _fucking_ adorable seeing as you're bearing the child of your lover…" he leaned down and kissed and licked her neck, "perhaps we can have children of our own…especially since you can't have yours…"

Ame spat in his face angrily and he glared down at her after wiping the spittle from his cheek.

"First of all," she growled, "I'll _never_ be with you in that way…or any way…We will _never_ be together…and second…There is _no_ way I'm going to let Raito take my baby…"

Mikami smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Oh…" he chuckled, "You'll see just how wrong you are very soon…"

* * *

A/N; Translations:

**Baka: Idiot**

**I think that's everything...lemme know how you like it...? :/**


	19. Chapter 19

Ame fought against Mikami as he held her down and tied a blindfold over her eyes.

"Not that I don't like those pretty eyes of yours," he began, "but I'm afraid I must…"

He then led her over to a desk in the room and reached for his brief case. He smirked down at her as she glanced blindly up at him.

"I have something for you," he purred into her ear.

Ame didn't answer him and pouted. Oh, how she hated this man. She hated him so much. He took her hand suddenly and placed it on some sort of paper.

"Guess what it is," he purred in her ear.

Ame's eyes widened.

"The-the Death...Note?" she whispered.

Mikami chuckled softly in her ear as he removed the blindfold again.

"Hai, but that's not the surprise," he hissed.

He suddenly jammed a pen into her hand, forcing her to take a writing grip on it. Opening the Death Note to a blank page, he placed her hand on the pages and the held the hand containing the pen in his own.

"Write," he hissed in her ear.

She struggled against him and tried to get away. For a moment she heard that voice, the voice of a Shinigami telling her that she deserved this. Mikami's grip on her hand tightened, she tried to free herself with her free hand but he held her other arm in place by her side with his free arm.

"Write his name down," he growled in her ear, "write L's name down."

"Iie! Onegai..." she wept, her tears falling onto the pages.

She didn't like to show pain to him now that she could see, but this was just too much for her to handle. He bit her earlobe.

"_Tell_ me his name then," he hissed, "I'll make it painless for him, I promise."

Ame had to do something; she had to write down a name...Anything to make him stop as he began to kiss her neck. She moved her hand a bit, his hand with hers and she wrote down a name...Yopparaimaru...Mikami chuckled. He remembered that man. He'd been Ame's first boyfriend-he knew he wasn't mistaken about that. But he supposed it was better than nothing…

"Good," he breathed into her ear with a smirk, "You're just like me…"

Ame glared at him through her tears as he kissed her neck tenderly. She'd never been so disgusted with him. Mikami, however, had never been more attracted to her until that moment, when she wrote the name down. He closed the book before taking her hand and gently leading her to the bed. She didn't fight, she was too weak and he was too strong-she knew that.

* * *

Ryuuzaki stared down at the ground as he leaned against the ledge of the roof. He felt bad for not taking the chances he was given to talk to Ame…But it was something he had to do. Near had made that a good point…If he showed his weakness of her too much, it'd be too easy to kill him…not that he wouldn't mind…he wanted to die so badly now…He glanced down as his cell phone rang and he answered miserably. They'd given up tracing all the calls, so he could be anywhere to answer the phone when Raito made contact with him.

"Hai?" he sighed.

"Moshi moshi, L," Raito cackled on the other line, "feeling blue?"

"Damare," Ryuuzaki growled back as he stood up straight, "What do you want now?"

"I want you to close up the case concerning Ame's disappearance," Raito replied.

Ryuuzaki stared incredulously at the phone.

"Nani?!" he roared, "How can you even ask that?!"

"Let me finish," Raito went on, "I will still make trades with you from time to time…but they will be in secret-so that it's only between you, me, and my accomplices. There will be no police. You will be dropped off and left and we will converse privately. Maybe I'll even let you _touch_ your sweet Ame next time…"

Ryuuzaki sighed miserably and fell into his favored sitting position against the ledge.

"Wakarimashita…" he agreed, "Just so that I can know she's safe…"

"I knew you'd see it my way," Ryuuzaki could swear he heard the smirk in Raito's voice, "I'll call you soon for another meeting."

"Raito," Ryuuzaki stopped him from hanging up, "I want to hear Ame's voice…let me speak to her."

"Fine," Raito sighed, giving Ame the phone.

"Ryuuzaki-kun?" Ame asked as she held the phone to her ear.

"Daijobu ka?" Ryuuzaki asked letting a smile grace his features.

"Ryuuzaki-kun," she sobbed, "Onegai...I'm scared and hurt...I'm afraid for the baby…"

Mikami snickered in the background.

"Daijôbu," he sighed, "Anou…did-did he really?"

"Iya..." she sniffled, glancing at Mikami, "H-he tries to though...Please don't let him hurt me, Ryuuzaki-kun."

Mikami slapped her angrily, which Ryuuzaki heard.

"She's mine L!" he called triumphantly.

"Leave her alone!!" Ryuuzaki shouted as Raito took the phone from Mikami.

"L, you have my demands," Raito sighed, "Ja ne."

With that, he hung up and Ryuuzaki was left with his lonesome thoughts.

* * *

The following five months flew by surprisingly fast for Ame. True, the mental torture didn't cease, but she eventually learned to cope with it…She'd turn away when Mikami flirted with her and had grown bored whenever he'd try to seduce her in some way. Yes, there were many times where she'd cry for Ryuuzaki-in fact the majority of her time was spent crying for him; she still missed him so much and she still had faith that he would find her. Mikami, however, wasn't quick to comfort her. He would always mutter to her that he'd forgotten her-he wouldn't even _speak_ to her any more…he didn't love her anymore…things like that. Ame never listened. She tuned him out and remained calm-to cry to herself when he'd leave-and fell into the rather dull routine of her new live; wake up, eat, listen to Raito rant and/or tease Ryuuzaki on the phone or during their short trade-offs, go to a new hide-out, _ignore_ Mikami's flirting and teasing, and then go to sleep before the whole thing began again. She surmised that she _could_ take solace in that she still had quite a trim figure. A frown would often replace that smile, however, whenever Mikami would comment on how adorable she looked. There were even times where she lost sight of reality-as though she were losing her mind.

Ryuuzaki was no better off. Near was always making demands against him. He didn't appreciate that Ryuuzaki was so compassionate and wouldn't fight Kira, so Near fought with L. He would demand that they take Raito's hide-out by force--he couldn't be _that_ difficult to find. The arguments were always the same; 'So what if _one_ person dies?!' 'So what if she's pregnant?! The child's not been born yet, and what's worse; letting Kira have another successor or saving hundreds of people?!' 'Why are you so selfish about this?!' Ryuuzaki was almost constantly trapped between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he could let Raito kill Ame and save the world from Kira...however, he just couldn't do that...his heart was far too fragile to let him make such a grievous decision...and on the other hand, he could cave in to every one of Kira's demands and let Ame be taken away by that disgusting man, Mikami. Near would hear this inner turmoil out and would get angrier. 'It would be better for that girl to die than to let Kira have whatever he wants!' Ryuuzaki knew that Near was right...but he just couldn't…

* * *

Ame groaned as she was held against Mikami's chest. She'd _hoped_ for a few minutes peace-obviously that was too much to ask for…Suddenly, she gasped and her eyes widened. Sitting up and placing her hand on her small stomach, she took a few deep breaths as Mikami sat up with her.

"Do shitâ no, koibito?" he asked.

"I-I think my water just broke," Ame blushed in shock.

"H-Hontô?" Mikami stood quickly and picked her up.

"Nani-?" Ame gasped as he rushed her out of the room and to the living room where Raito and Misa were conferring….Okay, where Misa was staring at Raito while he ranted about how he's going to defeat L…

"Kami-sama!" Mikami began as he held Ame too him as she panted, "Her water just broke."

Raito stood, wide eyed and walked over to them.

"Take her to the basement," he ordered as he led the way, "Misa bring us some towels and a few buckets of hot water."

"Shouldn't we do this in the bathroom, then?" Misa asked.

"Iie," Raito shook his head, "It'll be more uncomfortable for her in the basement."

Ame rolled her eyes as Mikami followed his Kami with his 'angel' in his arms and laid her down on the floor as instructed. Mikami sat on his knees and pulled her into his lap before taking her hand.

"Just squeeze my hand if you feel any pain," Mikami smiled down at her.

Ame smirked and started squeezing his hand as hard as she could; making him groan in pain.

"Does it hurt…gah!...that bad?" he gasped.

"Iie," Ame smirked, "Not yet…just testing…"

Mikami rolled his eyes as Misa arrived with the towels and hot water. Ame gasped as the contractions began and gripped Mikami's hand again.

"Very funny," he sneered.

"Actually...ah!" she cried, "The pain really _has_ started…GAH!!!!!"

Mikami grew serious again and put a hand to her face as she gripped tighter and clenched her eyes shut, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Don't touch me you sick bastard!" she yelled angrily.

Normally, Mikami would've hit her if she said something like that to him, it was an exception this time. He heard that women would rant while giving birth, and he couldn't blame her. It had to hurt, but, due to his male anatomy, he would never know.

"I see it's head!" Misa cried happily.

Ame continued to scream and scream; only smiling when she heard Mikami's groans from her squeezing his hand too tightly. The pain was drawn out for so long in her mind. Seconds turned to hours…she thought it would never end…It wasn't any better for Mikami, though. His hand was starting to turn blue from the lack of blood flow to it and it was quite numb. Finally, she fell back for a moment as the pain receded from her suddenly. Everything grew blurry as she heard the sound of a baby crying. Looking up sadly, she realized that she was unable to see.

"A girl!" Misa cried, "How adorable!"

Ame's eyes widened and she smiled a little. A baby girl…oh she wished Ryuuzaki could be here. He'd be so proud! Raito and Misa cleaned her off, after properly cutting the umbilical cord and taking care of the afterbirth, of course. Ratio had studied childbirth back while he was in school for a report; it was no trouble to him. Ame lay there miserably.

"Onegai!" she cried as she held her arms out to where the crying was originating, "Let me hold her!! Let me hold my baby!"

Mikami held her down as she attempted to stand, even embracing her almost piteously as she cried for her baby.

"Let me go!!" she begged weakly, "I want to hold her."

There was blood all over her legs, she could feel.

"This isn't your baby, Ame," Raito smirked down at her, "This is our baby, and her name is Kira, ne, Misa?"

Misa sighed happily and nodded as Raito held the baby to him and as he turned to her.

"Misa, please go warm up a bottle of baby formula," he ordered, "I believe you bought the necessary luxuries for the baby?"

"Yes!" she cried happily.

She ran up the stairs eagerly and Ratio slowly following her, before leaving her and Mikami alone.

"This _is_ what you deserve, Ame" Raito smirked after stopping at the door.

Ame glared before relaxing into Mikami's warm embrace and fainting from exhaustion and sorrow as Raito left with the baby. With a sigh, Mikami gathered Ame up in his arms. She was so fragile…He carefully carried her up the stairs and paused whenever she'd gasp in pain before going on again. He gazed longingly down at her. She looked so beautiful in his arms; like a fallen angel. And the blood staining her legs…! There was just something about that that aroused him so…perhaps it was because it was almost like a premonition of what he would do to her later…? With a content sigh he walked through the door and into the living room. He glanced at Raito as he noticed the younger man feeding the baby on the couch and stood in the doorway of the living room.

"What do you want me to do with her now, Kami-sama?" he asked.

"Just set her down in her room," Raito ordered as Misa skipped in with a Gothic Lolita baby dress she'd found at the store, "She can bathe herself when she wakes up, but after you lay her down, I have a job for you."

Mikami nodded and bowed slightly before he took Ame upstairs as directed. He smiled and put a hand to her face as he pulled the covers up over her weak body before kissing her forehead. After one more longing look, he made his way back downstairs where Raito was now waiting for him.

"Come with me," he instructed as he led him to the garage.

A girl was sitting, bound and gagged in the floor beside the car. She looked similar to Ame, with big brown eyes and dark brown hair that reached her mid back. Mikami gave Raito a questioning look.

"Mikami," Raito began with a smirk as he walked forward, "For being so loyal to your God, I shall let you live with Ame from now on."

"D-Demo," Mikami began, "What about L? He'll find us?"

"Iie," Raito shook his head as picked the girl, "All you need to do; is help me make this girl look more like Ame. You see…I plan to make it look like she slit her wrists-couldn't take the pressure of being here anymore-and then I'm going to have another of my supporters take her to the hospital to a doctor who is also on our side. He will be sure to mark down that this girl was pregnant at the time she died and that she truly _was_ Ame…L will be so broken that he may kill himself…and you can share your bed with the real Ame without any question."

Mikami fell to his knees in a bow and even kissed Raito's feet.

"Arigatô!! Kami-sama!!" he nearly burst into tears as he bowed over and over.

After Mikami finished praising his God he stood up, still thanking him.

"Mikami," Ratio started, "Once you are done with making her look more like Ame, I want you to slit her wrists. Then, I'll call Takada and ask her to drive her to the hospital. She'll say that she found her in an alley."

Mikami smiled; perfect. He had met this woman, Takada, before; they often met in secret and thus she was not suspected of being Kira's accomplice. Mikami helped the shaking girl up, but she struggled.

"Kami-sama, won't people be looking for her?" Mikami asked.

"Iie," Raito replied as he began walking away, "she's homeless. I found her digging for scraps in the alley. So, I suppose she'll need a shower. Can you handle that?"

Mikami smirked down at the crying girl and nodded.

"Hai, Kami-sama," he smiled.

"Good," Raito smirked as he walked out of the room.

Mikami leered at her.

"You will die," he breathed as he led her away, "in the name of Kira."

* * *

**A/N: Translations: none...but if I missed any 'Demu's which ought to be 'Demo's, please just ignore them and know that that's how they're _supposed_ to be written.**

**If I missed anything or if you liked it or didn't like it, lemme know. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

It didn't take long to clean the girl up. Though, Mikami had to force her into the shower and afterwards, he cut her hair to look like Ame's. He also dressed her in Ame's clothes and before he took the task of slitting her wrists. She struggled for a moment; he had to hold her down as she bled to death. He also made sure he had to wear plastic gloves. Once the job was done he looked down at her, for a moment he mistook her for Ame and shook-what had he done?! However, he took a breath as he remembered that the real Ame was sleeping in her bed with blood between her legs. Both sights, however, were arousing nonetheless. With a shudder, he lapped at the blood that was still trickling somewhat down the girl's arms before picking her up. He then carried the girl down the stairs, where he found Ratio speaking to Takada.

"Is this her?" she asked.

Mikami nodded as Raito led the two out to the car in the garage. They then placed the dead girl in the car without struggle and then Takada sped away, acting as if though it were an emergency.

* * *

Ratio smirked and he dialed L's number.

"Hai?" Ryuuzaki answered with a rather irate tone.

"I have one last request before you can get your Ame back," Ratio said.

"And my child?" Ryuuzaki asked with sorrow in his voice.

Ratio smirked.

"She's been born," Raito teased, having heard the tears on Ryuuzaki's tongue, "She looks so much like you, you know…if it weren't for that, she'd be quite a beautiful little baby girl."

"Please-give them back to me," Ryuuzaki wept, not caring anymore whether he let Raito hear his weakness.

"Wakarimashita," Raito agreed, "I'll tell you where they are when I get what I want. I demand a helicopter, the pilot will be someone from the taskforce-preferably Matsuda; we get along _so_ well-and, it should be at the airport in one hour. Afterwards, I'll call you and tell you where Ame is. One more thing…the security cameras will be off and you will not trace me…are we clear?"

"And my daughter?" Ryuuzaki asked in his melancholy tone.

"Your daughter?" Raito cackled, "Don't worry about her. I took the liberty of naming her for you; Kira. She will remain with Misa and myself. I won't even bother you if you start the investigation to look for her, you'll never find us. Don't worry L; we'll raise her to be such a wonderful murderer."

* * *

Mikami smirked triumphantly as he gave Ratio the number of the man who could help them. Ratio put his jacket on before picking up his bags as Misa did the same. The only exception being that, in one arm, she held the baby.

"Now, you'll find your material awards in the suitcase over there," Ratio pointed to the door.

Mikami once again bowed to his God, thanking him excessively before Ratio ordered him to stand.

"Ame is now your possession," Raito instructed, "do with her what you will. After all, in an hour, she'll be presumed dead. Just make sure that when you're taking her to your home you hide her face. This way, she won't be seen by the street cameras."

"Hai, Kami-sama," Mikami smiled.

With that, Ratio left Mikami and Ame for the first time in months.

* * *

Raito chuckled darkly as he stood in a field with Misa. There it was, the helicopter. However, he knew he couldn't trust L. He held his Death Note closer to him as he stepped into the helicopter, helping Misa inside as well.

"Where too?" Mastuda asked shakily.

After that year of being with L he had the liberty of learning how to fly a helicopter.

"Take off your head gear, now," Raito ordered sinisterly, "and step out of the aircraft…unless you wish to die as well."

Matsuda did as he asked, and backed away slowly. He didn't like how Raito had put that…but he didn't _dare _question Kira. Raito turned off the radar, the radio, and anything else that could be used to track them before flying off. Now, there was one last thing to take care off. He called L.

"You have what you want," Ryuuzaki began angrily, "Where is Ame?"

She could have some information on where they were going. He knew Ratio wasn't going to hurt his child-after all; Ratio needed a successor.

"Call the hospital," he smirked into the phone.

* * *

Ryuuzaki shakily dialed the number of the hospital, when suddenly Kashira ran in screaming.

"Ame's dead!" she cried.

Ryuuzaki dropped the phone, looking at her in shock. He couldn't believe it. There was no way!

"N-nani?" he asked, tears reaching his eyes.

Near glared at him angrily as they listened to Kashira.

"I called her parents," she began as Matt held her close, "they got a call from the hospital. They said she was found in an alley with slit wrists...S-she's dead, they think she killed herself."

Near turned to L in anger.

"Do you see what you've done?!" he snapped, "You just let Kira go and have everything he needed and for _nothing_!! That stupid bitch you wanted to save so badly is dead and Kira has just been released, scot-free! Admit it, L! You've _lost_! Now, it's my turn!! Mello…"

Mello glanced at him from Ryuuzaki's side.

"You and I are taking over this investigation," he demanded, glaring at Ryuuzaki, "And this time, we're gonna bring Kira to justice dammit."

With that, he led Mello away and left Kashira, Matt, and Ryuuzaki to grieve.

* * *

"Rem," Raito began as Misa fed the baby, "I've noticed that only one of her eyes has that red tint that signifies that she has Shinigami eyes."

Rem glanced at the infant before turning to Raito again.

"It is possible that, because the girl was blind when the baby was conceived," she explained, "She may have only received one as a defect? That's just a theory. I couldn't tell you a sure-fire reason."

Raito glared at the baby angrily, hating how much it looked like L. Misa glanced at him and he smiled before she could note his angry eyes.

* * *

Ryuuzaki stood sorrowfully over Ame's dead body. There was no mistake; this was Ame-definitely. He knew it.

"Gomen nasai," the doctor lied, "We did all we could…Look, if it makes you feel any better, you can have the autopsy records."

He handed Ryuuzaki the records. The broken up detective looked through them, reading over and over the passage that stated how she died, before setting them down sadly. No…there was nothing that could be done…ever…In sorrow, he leaned over her body, embraced it, and held it to him as he wept. He wished he could join her in this embrace...of death. It wasn't fair that they had to be separated like this…Of course…he supposed he had no choice…perhaps it was his turn to die too…

* * *

Mikami smirked up at the dark clouds up above. Rain came in torrents-lightning flashed menacingly overhead, as he carried Ame into the apartment building where he lived. True, there were street cameras around them; however, the storm had knocked out the power, turning off the cameras. The apartment was dark for a moment as he stepped inside before the emergency power kicked in again. Closing the door behind him and locking the door, he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. It was a one story apartment that was upstairs with another downstairs-the upstairs apartment he'd been able to acquire. After setting her limp body on the bed and kissing her forehead, he turned away and closed the door behind him as he left to prepare their dinner.

* * *

Ame moaned as she opened her, once again, blind eyes. Shaking, she slowly sat up and took a deep breath. She'd no idea of the time, or where she was anymore…but she had to know if someone was near…Blood still caked her legs and she desperately wanted to wash.

"I-Is anyone here?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

No one answered and she heaved a sigh of relief. That meant that Mikami wasn't there. She rolled off the bed and stood on legs that felt like rubber. Stumbling to the bathroom, she felt her way and finally reached the room. She felt her way as she turned on the hot water and then the cold, feeling the water whenever she turned one of the taps. Feeling around under the faucet, she flipped the metal switch that plugged the drain and put her hand to a few inches below the edge of the tub. As she did this, she undressed. She saw no reason to close or lock the door. She'd once heard Raito talk about how he'd leave her with Mikami after he got her baby...which meant that she was with Mikami and Mikami only. And, though she didn't _like_ showing him her naked body, he'd seen it already and it wasn't like she had anything to lose…she'd lost her virginity to Ryuuzaki, her pride to Raito when she had to expose herself to him while she gave birth, and worst of all, her mind, somewhat, to Mikami. Once the tub was full, she turned off the water and finished undressing before she climbed in slowly. She felt around the sides of the tub for the soap and quickly scrubbed her legs of the blood before placing it back on the side of the tub again. She gasped and pulled back her hand as her fingers grazed the razor on the side. She started and carefully took the razor.

"I have to die…" she muttered sadly, unable to hear the door open as she raised the razor to her wrist, "I'll make things so much easier on Ryuuzaki-kun by dying…"

"Nani?" Mikami snapped, snatching the razor from her hand, "Don't you think of it!"

Ame gasped and covered her chest before glaring down.

"What do you care?!" she cried, "All you've done is torture me for your own sick pleasure!!"

"Nani?!" he reared back to smack her.

Ame stared down miserably and cried to herself as he stopped and stared at her for a moment before closing and locking the door. He undressed slowly and never took his eyes off her as she held her arms and stared blankly in front of her. Once he'd finished undressing, he climbed into the large tub behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her back into his chest.

"Iie," he whispered as he kissed her neck and shoulder, "I did most of those things because it was Kami-sama's orders…the rest was my own choice because I love you."

"No you don't…" she glared, "Haven't you ever heard that saying 'If you love something, set it free. Then, if it comes back to you, it's yours'?"

"Iie," he replied, "But I cannot take that risk…you're all I've ever wanted…nothing could make me happier than for you to stay by my side."

Ame rolled her eyes before the weakness from blood loss overtook her again and she fell back into his arms. Mikami smiled at her as she began panting. She was so weak and tired now…His little doll to play with. He kissed her warm cheek and lay back in the warm bath with her, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. Ame groaned, but only nuzzled her face into his warm shoulder before drifting off against him. Mikami glared. He _had_ wanted her to finish washing so they could spend the perfect night together, but he knew that she was too weak…There was no way she'd be able to stay awake for the night's 'festivities'…With a sigh, he stood, with her in his arms and stepped out of the tub after pulling the plug and allowing the water to drain. He then dried her off and redressed her in a gorgeous gown before laying her back down on their bed. He'd moved her to his home while she rested and they were now in his quite lavish bedroom. After dressing himself in a handsome tuxedo, he went back into the kitchen to finish up dinner for them.

* * *

**A/N: Translations: None...I don't think there are any...I 'ono...tell me if I missed any you don't know...**

**Okay, you're also gonna have to tell me if you liked it or not...if you wouldn't mind...:)**


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you mean _you're_ still in charge of this case?!" Near shouted in Ryuuzaki's face, "You only care about that stupid bitch-which cost us Kira's head!!"

"Near," Ryuuzaki turned to him, "you're speaking out of turn. I am still in charge of this case!"

"No you're not," Near returned to his stoic look, "You don't want to stop Kira."

"Yes, I do," Ryuuzaki calmed as well, "I'm going to find Kira and my daughter and kill that bastard to avenge Ame's death. I _will_ kill him…with my own hands if I have to…"

Near shook his head at him.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," he sighed.

He then walked out of the room and to his own.

* * *

When Ame awoke again, she had a few more of her senses and she actually _felt_ more refreshed and awake. She felt satin sheets beneath her fingers and bare toes as she sat up. She blushed as her fingers met the soft silky material of a lovely gown. Taking a deep breath and swallowing her pride she looked up.

"M-Mikami!" she called miserably.

She didn't know what he wanted, but she was determined to find out so she could stop it. If she couldn't escape, she may as well find out what he's planning to prepare herself against it.

"Mikami!" she called when he didn't answer.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and she prepared herself for the worse. She heard him come to a stop at the door and sigh heavily.

"Oh Ame," he breathed, "You look so beautiful…"

Ame rolled her eyes as he approached somewhat.

"Did you need something, love?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Why am I wearing this?" she snapped angrily.

"Why, for our date, of course," he smirked back.

"Date?" she sneered back.

He walked over to and stood beside her.

"Come," he took her hand in his, "Dinner is ready, love."

Ame glared, but let him help her up before following his lead out of the room. She felt her way, placing her hand on the wall as Mikami led her along. He glared and pulled her away from the wall to stumble into his chest and lean on him as they walked. She glared at the ground as he smirked at her and picked her up to carry her into the kitchen area.

"I hate you…" she growled as she was forced to hug his neck.

"Daisuki mo mata, koibito," he chuckled back.

She glared until he sat her down at a table. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling the table was short as Mikami took a seat in front of her and touched her hand with his own. Wrenching her hand from his grip, she felt around the side of her plate and grabbed the chopsticks. She'd no idea what he'd made for her and so, taking a deep breath and muttering 'Itadakimasu', she picked up a piece he'd cut for her and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes widened. He'd prepared her a well-seasoned salmon and rice combo. She reached for the drink carefully and slowly and took a short swig, surprised to taste red wine.

"Do you like?" he purred to her.

"H-Hai," she breathed, shocked, "I mean…this is…_good_…"

"Did your precious 'Ryuuzaki' ever make you something like this?" he asked.

"Iie," Ame shook her head, "He never had; Watari did…but the food was always good…I'm just surprised to have this…"

"Well, I suppose I just know you better, ne?" he smirked.

"After following me around all that time, you'd better…" she mumbled.

Ame furrowed her brow as she caught their sweet scent; the strawberries still reminded her of Ryuuzaki somehow…

"Won't you enjoy them with me?" he smiled at her as he took her hand.

Helping her stand up, he led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch next to him, as close as they could be, and set the bowl of fruit on the coffee table. Placing his hand on her thigh, he picked up one of the strawberries and held it close to her lips.

"Say, 'ah', koibito," he purred.

Ame, blushed at the indignity, but opened her mouth and took a bite of the strawberry. Mikami moaned with a smirk before pulling her into a warm kiss, to better taste the strawberry and chocolate on her tongue. Ame groaned, but didn't fight him as he pushed her back to lie down and crawled atop her. It wasn't like she could do much of anything to stop him and why make it harder on herself by fighting against him? She moaned somewhat against his lips as he held her close. She couldn't remember whether she had feelings for this man or not, but this kiss was nice…He was almost gentle as he caressed her body against his own. Pulling away a moment later, he smiled down at her happily and sat back up before standing. She sat up as well and let her head fall forward as she waited for him to return. She glanced to where he was standing as music met her ears. It was soft and slow as he stood before her and pulled her up to stand with him. He pulled her right hand into his left and wrapped his right arm around her waist while she placed her left hand upon his chest. He led her through a dance. It was slow and steady as he helped her flow with the music. There was one point where he dipped her low and held her for a moment, before picking her back up and placing his hands on each side of her face. He leaned forward and kissed her longingly. Pulling away, he took her hands in his own and gazed into her milky eyes.

"Are you ready, koibito?" he breathed.

"Nani?" Ame blushed, pulling away, "Ready for what?"

"To be mine," he put his hand to her cheek, "To make love to me."

Ame gasped and blushed darker before falling onto the couch and shaking her head.

"I-Iya!" she shook, "I-Iya!! Onegai!!"

"Ame," Mikami sat beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I won't hurt you…I love you so…Trust me."

She blushed, but nodded finally and gasped as Mikami picked her up bridal and carried her to his room. He wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. This night would be wonderful and reminiscent in his mind. He could only wait until he was one with her, true, he was disappointed that she was no longer virginal. But, she was foolish for giving it to L. It didn't matter now, though. She would deny, making it just as good. Her innocence was still fresh, the result of giving her first to the man she loved. Yes, deep within his heart he knew she loved L dearly. He would change that, not only with his body but with his mind. He would engrave his reality into her mind and let it stem into her heart; forcing her to abandon her spirit and leaving it to wither painlessly away in the realm of the forgotten. As if he would do with the ink in the Death Note he would write, with red ink, her fate. He would damn sure that she would forget about L and would love him and only him. He would be sure that he Teru Mikami would be her only love after he was through with her. After making it to his bedroom he set her down on the bed. She sat up as he leaned down into her face and stood up. He kissed her gently and she wept against his lips. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Don't move, not yet," before kissing the lobe softly.

Ame sat there still and quiet with her head down, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she tried to suppress the whimpers lingering in her throat. She smelled strawberry scented candles being lit and allowed the whimpers to return as she felt him cup her chin and lift her head up to face him. Though she could not see him anymore she knew that his handsome face and façade possessed the same devious features she so envied. His face was quite fresh in her mind, unlike Ryuuzaki's. She could still picture Mikami's dark, red-tinted eyes, his long, soft locks of jet-black hair and those rectangular glasses of his. She remembered well that he had a very handsome face…but it wasn't of the one she loved…Mikami leaned down and kissed her again, cupping her face in his hands. He was shaking, so was she, it was going to hurt so much. Then why was he being so gentle? Why would he plan out this night to be so romantic...? He once said that he wanted the moment to be perfect; so they could make love the right way. He was being sincere, but even that honestly frightened her. He smiled as he kissed her again, his soft, yet possessive, moans trembling into her lips. He tried to kiss her again but she denied.

"Onegai," she wept looking away, "please let me go home to Ryuuzaki."

One of the hands that had been so gentle on her face struck her and she fell back onto the bed. Nonetheless, not even the heat of his hand could compare to the hellfire in his kisses.

"Mikami, Ame," he spoke gently as he crawled atop her, "I don't want you to address me as anyone else. I won't mind if you call me 'love,' but don't you dare mention his name. You will love me, Ame."

He leaned into her ear, holding her wrists down and above her head as she wept. She felt his tremulous grip; he was obviously nervous-of course, he was still virginal. But, he could not be as nervous-no; scared as she was.

"Mikami," she wept as he kissed her neck, "Please, let me go..."

"Iie," he chuckled darkly in her ear, "then how could I make love to you?"

He moaned and dragged his hands up her thighs.

"L wasn't right for you darling,' he moaned, "That bastard could never love you as I do…I'll prove it, now."

He freed one of her hands. She didn't move it; she was hurting too much. She was blind, broken, and at loss. What more could Mikami take away from her that hadn't been taken away already? Her love? Her fidelity toward Ryuuzaki? None of those would be broken, but she couldn't fight. It would only bring her more pain, and her hopefulness brought a forlorn smile to her face.

"C-can…" she wept.

She could at least try to cooperate a little. He furrowed his eyebrow slightly, as he began to rub her thigh. She was so trim from Judo, so lovely, so beautiful, and he wanted to prepare her. He would take his time in his caring ministrations before finally becoming one with her. Much like the criminals he killed he knew their crime. He had to know Ame's body, how to treat her and how to make her giggle, moan, and scream for him. If not, than to satisfy his urged to punish her for becoming so unjust. In his bed, his home, and his heart she would always be just and he would make sure of it. He would make sure she was his to hold and his to love until they died.

"Yes?" he purred into her neck; licking her neck with the tip of his tongue and then kissing the area.

"...Be gentle?" she burst into tears, "For me?"

* * *

**A/N: Translations: None...again...but let me know if there are and if you do or don't like it... :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Mikami's lips covered her own, her free hand met his cheek and she tried to scratch him, only to have his other hand grab her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed her fingertips before slipping his own fingers between the webbings of her hand. This solaced his nervousness a bit, allowing him to steady his body as he positioned her body correctly beneath his own.

"Does he..." he paused, "kiss your finger tips? Does he hold your hand?"

Ame shuddered; honestly, Ryuuzaki did. A soft stroke of her inner-thigh and she was forced to answer him. She was going to lose here, why not lose with the little integrity she had left?

"H-hai, he does..." she wept.

He kissed down her neck gently. He wanted to take this slowly; warm her and prove to her there was nothing about his body that was worth fearing. She would give him her passion, even if it was by force. He unbuttoned the first button on the dress he gave her, kissing the exposed skin gently. He did this very precisely; one button at a time as new flesh was exposed. True, he'd seen it all before, but none of it looked more delectable until this night. Other times, he was simply exploring her body, savoring her forced repentance and breaking her. He didn't have his God's approval to show her such passion…until now. Now, when he could love her like he wanted to and treat her like his own goddess. And, if she could not see him then he'd make her see the red light of hell or the white light of heaven. Either would please him fine, even if he had to force the pleasure into her. Finally, now that he opened her dress all the way down her body, he kissed her down her belly before proceeding upward again. He was beginning to sweat a bit and the ache at his groin was only enticing him more and more to speed things up. Nonetheless, the mental desire to make her adore his ministrations overpowered the bodily demons.

"Skin so soft, Ame," he moaned softly.

The hand that was on her thigh massaged up her side until he touched her left breast and removed her bra for her. She gasped softly as the tips of those cold and dispassionate fingers met the sensitive nerves in her breast. Mikami smirked and ran his hand, rather roughly, over both of her breasts slowly and made a rather desirable moan erupt from her mouth. He tweaked one of her nipples, making them both erect and causing her back to arch slightly for a moment. Her hips ground with his for that moment and he leaked a bit from his groin.

'No dammit, just a bit longer, let me savor these moments!' he begged his body.

To better ease his throbbing member he unzipped his pants, allowing it to swell with more space. Smirking down at her shivering form he leaned into her ear, once again asking her the most personal questions she ever heard.

"Does he," he stopped for a moment to admire the smell of her hair, "caress both of your breasts?"

Ame was forced to answer as she felt those fingers caress her left breast. She shook her head, no, he never did. He had much more respect for woman than that and would rather they have their pleasure over his own. Mikami smirked into her skin as he kissed down her neck, rubbing her inner-thigh with his left hand while his right hand caressed her breasts. Paying special attention to her left breast he took her nipple between his fingers and kissed it. She flinched and tried to stop him, but he held her down with haste. His warm, yet deceiving, lips wrapped around the sensitive flesh his fingers had been toying with just previously. He bit the nub, grinding it softly between his teeth for moment, she didn't move, but she was shaking. He suckled on her breast for another moment before giving her other breasts the same treatment, albeit quicker because of his throbbing member beginning to release a bit of his cum. True, he always gave into his body's orgasmic needs, normally through the rather orgasmic experience of writing in the notebook. He has become aroused from the writing, even endured the orgasmic tingles. However, while his lips were now marking and writing his name on the one he loved he had to take his time. He had to make the writing precise like he did in his notebook, albeit with more cunning.

Once done with her breasts he kissed down her flat tummy and smiled into the flesh. She had no trace of pregnancy whatsoever. In fact, if he hadn't known that she was previously pregnant he would have considered her a virgin, which would make his actions all the more pleasurable as he wrote his name into her flesh. He let go of her hands, concentrating on her thighs as he solaced her trembling legs. He kissed down to her ankles, once done with that he stared down at her shivering form. She was still in her panties. He smiled softly as he removed his shirt; he'd dressed lightly for this lovely occasion. He was hard and throbbing, the candle light bathing her skin only enticing him to hurry this up. Once down to his boxers he began to crawl back onto her.

"Ame, you're so beautiful," he moaned as he kissed her again.

He tugged at her panties for a moment, teasing her so she could tell how eager he was. She hated to admit it but the way he was acting kind of reminded her of Ryuuzaki, of how gentle he was and how he complemented her virginal body before taking it in an ever so angelic manner as he did. He kissed her slowly down her body again, ignoring the goose bumps that he created as he passed over her breasts and slid her panties off. Now that her virginal body was bare before him he slid the remainder of his clothes off. Ame gasped as she felt his hard member grace her inner-thigh. Grasping his shoulders, she braced herself, thinking he was going to thrust as he caused her the pain he spoke of months earlier.

'Only for moment...' she cried inside her mind.

Realistically speaking, it had hurt when Ryuuzaki made love to her; that had been her first time after all. There had been blood between her legs-not as much as she thought-but afterwards it didn't hurt anymore. Now that she was with this sexual being there would be pain, even if she was no longer physically virginal, the spiritual virginity that shined through her flesh would be broken. Truly, she would not longer be virginal. But, if she was going to turn black from this, he would too. Users of the Death Note could go to neither Heaven nor Hell, and she would pray to any God who would let her rot in Hell with him. She shivered against him as he leaned into her ear and set one hand on her shoulder, keeping himself in place. He was still virginal, and he was a bit nervous, however, that wouldn't stop him.

"Iie," he grunted to himself, "I'm waiting until you give in."

With that he slid two fingers into her, causing her to gasp. She attempted to thrash but didn't; perhaps that was his plan? Her knees bent only slightly and she clutched his shoulders harder as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, succeeding in dampening her walls and making her come. Her moan vibrated into his lips as he kissed her before she laid back and gave up, there was no hope, he was gong to succeed any way he approached the situation. She felt those demonic fingers recede from her now swollen core and she wept silently as she held onto his shoulder. His dry hand took on of hers, placing his fingers between her own and suffocating her hand in the silken sheets. He sat up on her a bit as he licked her cum from his fingers, moaning sickly, and saying that she tasted good.

"I'll be gentle," she could hear the smirk in his words.

She felt him positioning himself on her. He held her hand tightly, his other playing with her skin and teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves that lay beneath as he eased himself in. He breathed into her ear as he found a ticklish spot on her hip and stroked it delicately, causing her back to arch slightly and crush her hips with his own. He then thrust and gasped at the immense pleasure as she tightened erotically; his ministrations proving their success as his swollen member began to contract itself. Ame's screamed only slightly, shocked at his warmth and ministrations, and shut her eyes for a moment. It hurt as he said it would, but only for a moment. He let go of her hand, allowing her hand to find his back and claw deeply into the flesh. She was holding him, even though she wasn't aware of it. If he was going to cause her this much pain, she would return as much as she could in return.

"Oh...Ame-chan..." he moaned.

His eyes wide and lips trembling he kissed her again. He waited only a few moments before he started to rock against her. He ground his hips softly, slowly increasing the speed as he lingered within her. He pulled out of her, his hands losing hers, his lips losing hers and finding much more delectable flesh. He intensified his thrusts, hitting the tender walls with precision and cunning, causing her to join in his position as she responded to the pain, and sometimes pleasure, as he kissed her tears away.

"Delete...delete...delete..." he whispered in the utmost passion, not even in her ear.

He began to think of Kira, of his God, his Kami-sama, and it hurt her much more to know she was just a sex item used to please his sick fantasies. Or...was it the only way he could show her that he loved her? She allowed the pain to be drawn through a scream as he came fast and hard, as he usually did. Grasping the blankets she managed to keep herself from moaning.

"Delete!" panting heavily he collapsed for a moment.

He kept his balance as he gripped her shoulders tightly. He was shaking more than ever now, and she felt him against her. He began to caress her again, softly and slowly with new yet passionate ministrations before making his way into her again. He looked down into her face as he did. He leaned forward, grasped her chin and held her hand again; kissing her softly before kissing her eyelids.

"Does he..." he moaned and purred,"...kiss your eyelids?"

Reluctantly she answered.

"Hai," she wept.

He leaned into her ear; she was starting to sweat and was panting as he rocked against her, changing positions every now and then to intensify the pleasure. He parted her legs a bit father, feeling a bit of pity and wanting to ease the discomfort. This would be pleasurable for her, even if he had to make it so. He wanted her, yes, but he wanted her to love him as well…

"Does it hurt?" he moaned as he came again. "Delete!"

"Hai...it does," she wept and he smirked down at her.

He continued to thrust, becoming inexplicably harder and faster and more virile than ever. This was so different from Ryuuzaki, too hard and too fast. Bruises were left on her shoulders as he tried to regain his balance. He was shaking a bit more from weakness, but he didn't want to escape the pleasure. The rain poured down onto his abode as he made love to her, the candles going out and the lightening being his only light to see her. But he didn't need to see her, he knew it was her; she was his gift from his God. She was his prize for his loyalty and he would make sure she knew who she belonged to. He sat up a bit on his knees; he was shaking and growing tired. He knew he wasn't being as gentle as started out, but he could hardly control himself. He desperately needed release and he knew she would be the one to provide it. A strike of thunder, the room was illuminated as he cupped her chin. Sorrow, beauty, and a glimmer of adoration in her tears and on her face; he kissed her, he kissed her while holding her to himself-all to himself; the way it was decided when they met. Fate had brought them together and fate would keep them together-forever.

"Ame...delete..dele-Ame...Ame!" he cried, coming with his final explosion he collapsed with her onto the bed.

Panting along with her he leaned into her ear.

"That was wonderful, ne, koibito?" he panted, licking her ear.

Another clap of thunder and he was cuddling up to her. She was his now. She was finally his-finally his to hold and love and keep to himself. She cried herself to sleep, the tears on her cheek resembling the rain on the window. He fell asleep soon too, dreaming of the rain.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...yeah...no translations...what think? any good this chapter?**


	23. Chapter 23

Groaning into Mikami's chest, Ame groggily awoke. By the sound of his even breathing, she judged that he was still sleeping. She sat up sadly, ignoring her lack of clothes for a moment as she let her head fall miserably. Why was she here? She knew nothing of the man beside her…Why was she in his bed? Pulling the covers away from her carefully, she slowly got up and felt around on the floor a little until her hands graced the soft fabric of a button-up shirt. She pulled it over her chest and clumsily buttoned it a little. Standing again, she clumsily made her way to the bathroom. Opening the mirror cabinet, she searched for one of the bottles. Feeling the tops for a label, she found a bottle of sleeping pills. She opened the bottle and poured a good amount of the pills into her hand and held them up near her mouth. She'd not heard the shifting of covers from the bedroom or the footsteps coming towards her. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of how she'd met this man-where she'd met him, how long they'd been together…She didn't know…In fact, she didn't know him. Why should she live and sleep with a man she knows nothing about? Taking a deep breath, she popped the pills into her mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mikami roared, smacking her in the back of the head and causing her to cough out the pills.

She glared at him.

"I don't even know you!" Ame screamed, "Why should I live with you when I know nothing about you?!"

Mikami glared at her and smacked her a little harder than he intended, sending her to the ground. Ame cried out as her hand hit something on the sink before she fell to the tiled floor.

"Get up!" he roared angrily.

Ame groaned and felt the stinging sensation in her right palm as she slowly sat up. There was a sticky liquid trickling down her arm as she kept her head bowed to him and her hand to her chest. Mikami started and gazed at her, shocked at his own anger as she cried and shook. He had to admit, though, she was so fucking adorable wearing his shirt and bowing her head to him.

"Look at me," he ordered.

She raised her head to him shakily, wincing as a fresh cut to her palm bled profusely. Mikami gasped and kneeled down to take her right hand in his own.

"Ame," he breathed, "Ame, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to do this to you…"

Ame glared to the side as he grabbed some bandages and a washcloth and cleaned the wound before bandaging it. She must've cut herself on his razor when he hit her.

"Ame, why did you try to take those pills?" he wept.

"I don't know you…" she sniffled, "How can we be together when I know nothing about the man I'm with?"

Mikami started, but smirked evilly. The trauma may have caused her to inadvertently change her memories. All he had to do was play along.

"Oh, Ame," he sighed, pulling her into a warm embrace, "You should have said something…I'd love to get to know you and for you to know me better…"

Ame smiled and cuddled closer into his arms, before she quickly recalled what he'd just done and pulled away again.

"D-Don't hurt me," she shivered, her legs tucked under her as she held her arms.

"Ame, I-I would never…" he stopped himself.

Of course he would-he just did.

"Ame, I'm sorry," he sighed, taking her hand, "I was angry…I was afraid you were going to try to kill yourself and…when you yelled and said that it was my fault…I just…I felt something overtake my senses…I was wrong to do that, I'm sorry…I love you too much to wish to hurt you like that…"

Ame gazed in his direction longingly before falling into his warm arms and holding him close.

"Gomen nasai, Mikami-kun…" she nuzzled her cheek into his chest, "I was wrong to think that…forgive me?"

Mikami smirked triumphantly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ame," he purred, "You know I do…But only if you forgive me for what I've done."

"Hai," Ame nodded, "Mikami-kun."

Inside, Mikami was laughing manically. She had lost all memory of that bastard, L. Now, she was all his and there was nothing that would change that. Mikami looked down at his beloved one, smirking as he noticed the blood staining her inner-thigh, a bit more than he saw previously. There was something about the blood that aroused him, but he swallowed his passion and sighed. He helped Ame up and touched her face. She gasped as she felt him begin to unbutton her shirt. She touched his hands and cringed slightly.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

Mikami smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just undressing you, koibito," he nuzzled her forehead with his own, "We can't take a shower with our clothes on, now can we?"

He smiled as the shirt fell to the ground carelessly. Getting a view of her bare figure he could see that his fingers had left some bruises on her wrists and hips; each bruise a significant mark of his ownership. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. She groaned for a moment before returning the kiss and blushed as he pulled away. He undid his pants, which he'd previously adorned before stopping her suicidal actions. He didn't bother to put his boxers on; he was planning to take a shower anyhow. With a small smile, he took her hands, careful of her injured palm, and led her into the shower.

He held her to him as he turned on the water and the shower head. He grabbed the soap and carefully washed her body, stopping every so often to squeeze her breasts or hold her hips. After washing her body thoroughly, he turned his attention to her hair. He poured a bit of the shampoo into his hand before pulling her back to him and massaging the lather into her hair. Ame blushed and embraced him as he moved his fingers to the back of her head to finish massaging the lather into her smiled against him, trying to remember when or where they'd met, but failing...she'd have to ask him later...

* * *

Kashira glanced at Ryuuzaki as he sat, sulking away from the others. The Taskforce was throwing her and Matt a party over the news of their recently conceived child. Kashira was only about a month into her pregnancy and wasn't showing quite yet, but she'd missed her period and--excited to know if she could have a child with her Matty--had gone to the doctor, who'd confirmed her suspicions. Matt had been enthralled. Mello was, overall, shocked. Near...Near was just unemotional about the news and returned to his work. The other Taskforce members were ecstatic to hear it; yes, they'd seen the two together. There was nothing that would tear them apart and this child would only strengthen their relationship. Ryuuzaki, however...he only gave them a forlorn smile and his best wishes. They were easily able to understand, though. Ryuuzaki had just lost his daughter _and_ the woman who'd conceived her. He was still trying to heal. With a sigh, she turned away from him and the files he was looking over and returned to the festivities.

Ryuuzaki heaved a heavy sigh as he stared at Ame's picture in the file. He'd read through her files so many times...but he just _couldn't_ bring him self to stop. There was something about them that comforted him. He read over her information, before something caught his eye. He brought out the other file he had on her--one from when she was a suspect in the Kira investigation--and looked over it as well. There was a difference in blood types! He glanced at the one from the Kira case; blood type: AB negative. Then he looked to the most recent file from her 'death'; O positive. There was only one explanation...

"Ame's still alive!" he announced.

"Nani?" Kashira dropped her glass and rushed over to him, "What do you mean?!"

"Look at the blood types," he instructed, pointing to them both, "The blood type from when she was a suspect in the Kira case differs from the blood type of the woman who was brought in dead from cut wrists. Do you see?"

Kashira gasped as she noted it.

"I can't believe we didn't catch that sooner..." she breathed.

"We were stricken with grief," Ryuuzaki explained, "too much so to worry about something as trivial as a blood type...but now that we've found this, we can easily assume that she is alive and that Raito has gone to great lengths to hide her from me...though I'm not sure if there's more of a reason other than to emotionally cause me harm..."

"What about that man he'd had with him whenever you'd make those trades?" Mello questioned as he stepped forward.

Ryuuzaki's eyes narrowed.

"I've already considered that," she sighed, "but we'll focus on _him_ when we learn more about this girl who was brought in and killed..."

* * *

Mikami sighed as he helped Ame dry her hair, damn...she was so fucking adorable. She was looking up into his face, which she couldn't see. He leaned into her's and kissed her forehead.

"My favorite color is red," he sighed.

Ame smiled, not only because he was taking advantage of the fact he was wrapping a towel around by her toying with her breasts, which made her giggle. But because he was taking her desire to know him better seriously.

"Mine is blue," Ame said.

"Do shitê?" he asked as he retrieved a gown for her, "I like red because it's the color of roses--not to mention that cute blush on your cheeks...Why do you like blue?"

"I don't know," Ame admitted sadly, "I just like it...I know I can't see anymore, but, when I could, I think I always loved the color blue. That was so long ago, though, I can barely remember it..."

Mikami cupped her chin and kissed her.

"Savor these times, Ame," he moaned.

Ame grinned against his lips as he kissed her again and pushed her down onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer as he continued to toy with her breasts. Unable to contain it, she pulled away and giggled like mad as he tickled her. Mikami glowered at his alarm clock as he glanced at the time and sighed before sitting up.

"Alright, koibito," he chuckled, "That's enough for now…"

"Demo…Mikami-kun!!" she whined, pouting cutely at him.

"Iie," he scolded, tapping her nose, "Always leave them wanting more, ne?"

Ame chuckled as he grabbed her bra and panties to begin dressing her. Mikami smirked slightly as he helped her slip on her undergarments, his touches being subtle to his blind lover. He chose a red dress for her to wear, his favorite color. He didn't have long before he'd have to leave for work, which saddened him because he would have to leave his koibito. It was still too dangerous to let her outside, or even let her near any windows because of the street cameras and/or people who might see her. Sitting behind her on the bed he brushed her wet hair softly. He regretted the fact that she had short hair. It curled up against her neck and facial skin, but, her tresses were still silken as he remembered them. He kissed her neck as he finished before turning her around and smirking. He kissed her, sending them both back into the bed again. She was too beautiful for him to resist. However, another glance to his alarm clock and he sighed. He sat up and she followed.

"Love, is something wrong?" Ame asked innocently.

He turned to her and touched her face.

"Iie," he sighed almost sadly, "I just have to leave for work now and I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. Can you be a good girl until I get back?"

"Hai, I'll be a good girl," she said.

"You know I'll be able to tell when you're lying…" he purred seductively.

"Daijôbu," she nuzzled her nose against his, "I promise, Mikami-kun…I'll be good…as long as I get a treat when you return…"

Mikami smirked evilly and kissed her chastely.

"Hai," he breathed, "Quite a sweet treat, my love."

Ame blushed and smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I'll call every hour, just to hear your beautiful voice," he swore with a smile, "The necessary luxuries are prepared for you; your meals are in the refrigerator and all hygienic supplies are near the bathtub or around the sink. Would you like me to call a friend over, to look after you or to keep you company?"

"I-if you think it'd be a good idea," she stuttered.

He smiled at her cuteness and called Takada.

"H-Hai?" she answered hurriedly.

"Moshi moshi," he furrowed his brow, "Mikami desu, I need you to do something for me."

"Gomen nasai!" Takada growled, "I'm heading to my classes!! _I_ still have college to attend!"

With that she hung up and Mikami shook his head.

"Gomen nasai, koibito," he sighed, "But that friend I was going to bring over can't make it…will you be alright until I get home tonight?"

"Hai," Ame nodded, "I'll be fine."

Mikami smiled and kissed her one last time before he finished dressing.

* * *

**A/N: Translations: None...**

**Please review...I'm outta pleas...**


End file.
